


Little Swan

by Aroomie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Iron Bull, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I hate tagging, Iron Bull Feels, Iron Bull Has A Dragon Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Iron Bull, Romance, Shapeshifting, Tal-Vashoth Iron Bull, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: When you finally break free from that one thing that has been keeping you locked up, you refuse to let anything lock you up or knock you down again. I refuse to let this be my downfall.~~Odette Levellan(If you are here for Smut: Chapter: 12, 13, 16 and pending)





	1. Fly Away Little Swan

Silver eyes stared across the busy hall, the loud music ringing in her ears. Her eyes shifted as a couple nobles stopped in front of her and her mouth ran dry as they whispered to each other about her, eyeing her up and down, her body dressed in silver silks that barely covered her intimate parts. Her silver gaze turned up across the hall as a loud clapping was heard, the music hushing, the guests silencing, and they all stared at the top of the steps at the halls entrance.

“I want to thank you all for coming!”  
Her stomach turned as her eyes lowered, her gaze locking onto the middle of the floor.

“With all your support, and money—”  
The hall echoed with laughter before the voice began speaking again.

“I would like to humbly present you all with a new show. My Little Swan, would you please enter the dance floor?”  
Her silver gaze remained glued to the floor as she stood from her kneeling position on the floor, the silk covering her body dragged across the marble floors as she walked through the guests, their whispers hitting her ears as she moved past them. As she reached the middle of the dance floor, she pushed out the silk train dragging behind her and knelt in front of the Marque of the house.

“Now, my dear friends, I do hope you enjoy the show. Begin.”  
Her eyes remained glued to the floor, even after his command to begin, her head tilting to the side as music started up just off to the side. She sighed h silently, heavy, closing her eyes as she listened to the beginning of the music. As the tempo picked up a pace, so did she, one of her legs sliding out from under her as she traced her toes across the floor, opened her eyes as her silver orbs watched her limb come around to the front of her.  
The beat changed slightly, and she slowly stood, folding her arms out in front of her, circling her wrists and palms up to the ceiling as she slowly stood till she was in a low crouched position, balancing on her toes. As the music leveled out her arms moved in a half circle around her body and she kicked off her back foot, spinning onto her toes, the silk dressing her body spinning out in shimmering silver and the guests awed. 

She closed her eyes, refusing to see them as the music picked up the pace, she followed. Her arms moving out as if she was holding a veil, twisting around her body as she spun again, jumping from one foot to the other as she spun in the air. The silver strands of her hair fanning out with her silk garments as she spun and moved her arms, her eyes peeking open slightly as a shimmering veil of magic formed in her hands and dissipated if her arms got to far away from it. 

Everyone awed again as they watched the silvery sparkles of the veil move with her arms and vanish, her body surrounded with it as she circled and danced around it. The silk dressing her body flowing through the shimmering like water, closing her eyes again as she listened to the music, forgetting she was in the center of attention, forgetting where she was, forgetting everything. 

As quickly as it began, the music slowed, her body followed, until she was halted in a pose with her legs crossed over one another and slightly crouched, her arms held over her head as her head tilted back, the silver strands of her hair pooling against the floor. 

There was a long silence before the clapping started, the whistles, but they weren’t for her. She stood up and kicked out the silk train behind her once again as she knelt in front of the Marque again, her eyes glued to the floor as she breathed heavily to catch her breath. With a have of the hand, she stood again to move back to her place against the wall, watching as soon the guests started to bid their farewells and depart. 

“You did well, my Little Swan.”  
Her eyes remained stared down as she watched his feet come closer, his hand on her chin making her look up into his face. It was covered with a mask, but she knew his eyes very well, they made her stomach turn.

“Bring my evening wine, and come to my quarters.”  
She gave a short nod as he let go of her chin and she quickly ran to the kitchens. Her hands trembling as she reached for the fancy glasses and tray, putting them to the side as she ran for the wine. If she was not fast enough, she would be scolded. She paused at the door of the wine cellar, a not tapped to the side.

_Odette,  
It was not easy to get this into the kitchens, but I managed. Please, use it, be free from here._

Her eyes stared widely at the writing before she stared at the small pouch that was tied to the paper. She ripped the pouch off and ran, with the wine, to the glass and poured the pouch contents into it then ran over to the fire lit across the room and threw the paper and the pouch into it. She looked over her shoulder and looked around the room before running to the tray, picking up it with its contents before running out of the kitchens and to the upper levels.  
She stilled herself when she reached the Marque’s door, taking in a deep breath as she set the tray down and poured out a little bit of wine and swirled it in the glass before pouring in more. When the glass was almost filled to the brim, she turned back to the door and knocked before opening it.

“You were almost too slow, Little Swan.”  
She cringed at his voice, walking inside quickly and hands him the glass of wine before setting down the tray, her eyes glued to the floor. He took a generous gulp of the glass and reached out to her, grabbing her wrist roughly and pulled her to him.

“You know I don’t like to hurt you, Little Swan. But you must learn.”  
She turned her head and stared at the ground, her brow knitting together as his hand trailed up and over her arm and to her neck, her jaw, then final pushing her hair back to expose her ear.

“I have a present for you.”  
She didn’t look, she simply let him move her around as he pulled her to the mirror on the far side of his room. She stared at her reflection as he leaned off to the side and fished for something off the dresser, her silver orbs dull as she stared at her ribs showing under the thin silk draped over her. She blinked and focused on the Marque as he pulled her hair back once again and her face twisted, her right ear turned up and formed an elegant point while her left was cut and scared, her left ear carved to look like that of a human ear. The Marque clicked his tongue as he touched the sensitive tissue, making her flinch and whimper as she looked at the ground, and he grinned.

“I’m sorry I had to do that, Little Swan. But you left me no other option, allow me to make it up to you.”  
She looked back up as she felt something cold touch her ear, her eyes widening as she watched the Marque place an elegant Silverlight clasp around her ear, the metal molded and pulled out to match the same length and curve as her other ear. She stared at the clasp while the Marque took another large drink from his glass before returning to her other ear and placed another clasp, this one less full and covering then the other and more of an elegant swirl design.  
He traced his fingers through her hair as he smiled at her in the mirror, watching as she reached out to the mirror and traced her fingers over her ears reflection before touching the metal. She flinched and looked at him in the mirror, dropping her hand and returned her gaze to the floor as he downed his first glass of wine. She spun quickly and grabbed the bottle, pouring more for him as he walked back to his seat on the bed.

“Now… Be a good Little Swan, and strip.”  
She looked up at him for a moment before nodding, tilting her head down as if staring at the floor but watched as he started to sway. She took hold of the strings holding the silk on her body and pulled gently, slowly, watching as the glass of wine fell from the Marque’s hand and onto the floor as he fell backwards onto the bed. She stopped pulling at the strings and dropped her hands, walking carefully over to the Marque and poked him once, he didn’t move. 

She flinched when he started to snore, loudly, and scowled as she reached over and took off his mask. She stared down at his face, memorizing his features When she finally put his mask back on she ran over to the other side of his room and fished through his wardrobe, tossing his shirts about as she tried to find something she could wear. Finally, she settled on a cream coloured shirt and black trousers, needing a rope to tie around the pants to keep them from falling down. 

She halted in her fishing when the Marque snorted and moved, groaning as he rolled onto his side and she stared over at him in horror, worried he would wake. She waited, watching, listening, when he didn’t stir again, she resumed her search. She grabbed a small pouch and shoved a few gems inside, rings, necklaces, anything that she could sell for better clothing and transportation. 

When the pouch was full, she ran for the door, stopping in front of the mirror once again and stared at herself. It would be the last time she would look at herself in this state, the last time she would let a shem take her, the last time she would bow to anyone but herself. She quickly left the room as the Marque stirred again, leaving as quietly as possible as she ducked behind walls and chests to avoid the guards patrolling the halls of the manor. 

Finally, when she was outside, she ran for the stables, hiding behind the hay as a couple guards walked past. She nibbled her lower lip and peeked out, checking for any guards before running inside the stables and turned around, a loud squeak left her throat as a hand quickly covered her mouth and she stared over her shoulder in a panic but relaxed as she stared at the old man that worked as the Marque’s horse master.

“I did not think you would pick tonight to do it. But still, I had everything ready, just in case.”  
He motioned for her to follow him and she stuck to him like glue, biting her tongue as she stepped on something sharp. Ignoring it, she held the old mans shirt as he leads her over to one of the horses.

“This, is Crescent.”  
She stared up at the large crimson mount, the horse leaning over the gate of his stable and nuzzled her cheek making her smile.

“He will take care of you. He is the fastest one here, he will get you far away from here.”  
She looked down at the old man, frowning as she took hold of his hands and he shook his head.

“No, don’t do that. You can’t think it. Just go. I don’t have it half bad here, but you? We need to get you away from here.”  
She frowned more and nodded, letting go of his hands, he opened the stable door and helped her climb onto the mounts back. 

“Keep going straight, no looking back, Odette.”  
She frowned deeply but nodded, shoving her pouch of valuables into a satchel on the horse’s saddle before grabbing tightly onto his reigns.

“No… Looking… Back…”  
The old man smiled up at her as she repeats those words, reaching up and taking one of her hands in his and kissing the back of it, shoving something into her grasp. 

“You will do great things, child. Now go.”  
Odette clutched tightly to the item in her hand as she kicked her heels into Crescents hips softly and he reared back before taking off in an immediate sprint, turning quickly on his feet as he ran for the gate and jumped easily over the guards lazing about with a card table in the middle of the path. Odette looked over her shoulder as they screamed and shouted, running inside, by the time the alarm sounded, she was already too far for anyone to catch up with her.


	2. New Family

When she was far enough away, Odette climbed down from Crescents back and pet his mane as she limped over to a mound of dirt beside a tree and sat down. She leaned over her stomach and touched her foot, hissing as she drew her hand back and strained her eyes as she stared at the blood. Sighing heavily, she leaned against the tree and peered up at the stars, they were very bright. 

She brought her attention back down as Crescent whinnied at her as he climbed up behind her and laid down behind her, as if inviting her to use him as a pillow. She smiled and leaned up against him, pulling a blanket from his saddle and wrapped it around her and him best she could as she huddled close to his body, he was so warm, and she was soon drifted to sleep.

~~~

The early morning sun woke her up, with Crescent slowly nudging her as he felt her stir. When she was fully awake she could see better that her foot had stopped bleeding, but it needed a good clean in a river as it was covered in mud and dead leaf’s. She sighed and climbed up onto Crescents back before he stood up, it was much to difficult for her to climb up onto his back with out help if he was standing. 

He dipped his head and nibbled at the grass bellow them before he started walking, swinging his head side to side as if he was enjoying the whole experience of running away. Odette took the time to finally look around as Crescent lead her further into the thickening woods. Her silver orbs staring wide eyed at all the colours, did she know that kind of purple existed? She stared at the flowers lining the path, reaching out to pluck a leaf from a low hanging branch and examined the colour, it was so green. 

Her eyes drifted up when Crescent stopped walking, fear crossing her face as she spotted a hulking man with horns adorning his head leaning up against one of the thicker trees, playing with the tip of a great sword. 

“Well, well, would you lookie here.”  
Odette took a firm hold of Crescents reins as he shifted his footing, bobbing his head up and down nervously. She licked her lips as her legs hugged into Crescents sides.

“What you have there, girly? Got anything nice for us?”  
Odette looked over her shoulder and her mouth ran dry as two more horned men came out from behind trees, Crescent now dancing on his hoofs as he neighed anxiously. Odette shook her head quickly, hugging the reins to her chest.

“Oh? We’ll have to see about that.”  
Odette was about to protest when she screamed, her arm being grabbed by one of the large men and hauled off of Crescents back, the horse huffing loudly as his voice went hors from the shear volume of the sounds he was making, trying to kick the men trying to grab at him.

“Don’t! Not hurt him!”  
The man holding her lifted a brow at her broken words, lifting his gaze to see that one of his companions had grabbed hold of the horse’s reins and finally got it to stop kicking as he held his great sword up against its jaw line.

“Hey, Ra’an. Hold up a second.”  
The large man with the sword paused for a moment, looking over at his companion.

“What now, Loctori?”  
The two men dealing with the horse paused as they looked over at the large man holding Odette, their eyes growing wide as they finally looked at her. Her clothing disheveled, her hair a mess, and dirt was smeared over her face and down her pants.

“I thought you said only nobles travel this road?”  
The large man holding Odette, Loctori, lookined up at the others.

“The past three days watching this road, that’s all that crossed it.”  
The man with the great sword, Ra’an, shook his head and motioned towards their third companion.

“Take a quick look, will you Ragnok? Let’s not traumatize her more then need be.”  
Ragnok nodded and shifted through the pouches on the horses’ saddle, pulling out the bag of jewels Odette took from the Marque and she inhaled sharply.

“What’s in there?”  
Odette shook her head as Loctori shook her shoulder gently when he felt her tense up and looked up towards Ragnok to open it. The three me whistling as he pulled out a handful of the shinny jewels.

“Well now… It seems your appearance doesn’t do you justice.”  
Odette shook herself violently, breaking free from Loctori’s grasp by biting his arm and took the jewels from Ragnoks hand, plastering herself against one of the trees.

“Little Swan needs! Go away!”  
She clutched the satchel to her chest, the men looking at her with confused expressions. Odette glared at them, panting heavily from moving too much too quickly, her frail body barely keeping up with her. She flinched when Ragnok took a step towards her, staring at him and bit her lip as she watched him kneel down and pick up something shinny, and she gasped. Her hand flew to her ear, the metal clasp covering her scared ear had fallen off when she broke free from Loctori’s grasp and she whimpered, looking down at the jewels in her hand and leaned against the tree for support as she held the jewels out to him.

“Little Swan wants… You have this. Give Little Swan that.”  
The three men exchanged looks before Ra’an nodded towards the girl and Ragnok held the metal tip out to her and she snatched it up quickly and tossed the pouch of jewels at him as she knelt back down against the tree and looked at the tip before fastening it back around her ear. She looked back up, expecting the men to be gone, but instead she stared up as one of them loomed over her. 

She flinched, plastering herself tight against the tree as he knelt down in front of her. He looked her over, trying to understand her, his eyes resting on her bare feet and the wound. His golden eyes lifted as he looked back to her face, his brow knitted together.

“What’s your name?”  
Odette flinched again when he held out his hand to her, making a face as she stared at him and shifted her weight against the tree as she tried to back away from him.

“I’m Loctori, as I’m sure you were listening. Is your name “Little Swan?””   
Odette shook her head, looking down at his hand before looking back up at him. She doesn’t remember seeing anything like him, not even in the Marque’s manor. She looked over his lean features the horns on top his head starting just above his forehead and traveling up and behind his head, large and adorned with metal caps. She stared back down at his eyes, the golden pools staring into hers, she tried to answer.

“O… Ode… tte…”  
Loctari tilted his head slightly, watching her.

“Odette?”  
She nodded, her eyes jumping behind Loctori and he followed her gaze over his shoulder, chuckling as he looked back at her.

“That is Ragnok. Don’t worry, he’s a softie.”  
There was a scoff behind him and Odette looked back at Loctori as she pressed her body closer to the tree.

“What are you doing, Loctori?”  
He rolled his eyes at the annoyed voice, looking over at Ra’an holding Crescent still by the reins.

“Does she look noble to you? Did it occur to you that she is running from something? Stole the jewels?”  
Ra’an rolled his eyes and grumbled.

“If that’s the case then we should take the horse and leave her here to be found by whom ever she is running from.”  
Odette looked from Loctori to Ra’an as he spoke, terror growing on her face at his words and the threw herself at Loctori.

“No! No going back!”  
Loctori held up his hands as Odette suddenly clung to his shirt, how brow knitting together as he looked over at Ra’an who also seemed surprised at the reaction.

“No going back?”  
Loctori questioned as he placed a hand on Odette’s small shoulder, her body trembling.

“Little Swan… Bad… For running… Master… Kill Little Swan for running.”  
Ragnok looked over at Ra’an frowning deeply as Odette continued.

“Master… Took Little Swan… Took her ear… Took… Everything… Kill Little Swan if Master finds her.”  
Her body suddenly stopped trembling and she slumped against Loctori’s chest, the large man wrapping his arm around her as he hoisted her up to find her unconscious, her face red. When he placed his hand against her forehead, he hissed and snapped his hand back just as quickly as he touched her skin.

“She’s on fire!”  
Ra’an took a step over to take a closer look, sighing as he pointed at her foot.

“No doubt has an infection… Come one. Let’s take her to camp then.”  
Loctori walked a head of the group when they discovered the horse wouldn’t move unless Odette was in front of him, and by the time they reached the camp, it was getting dark again.

“Where the hell have you three been!?”  
They all winced at the loud voice, Ra’an turning quickly to see an older looking man staring sternly at them.

“S-sorry, Malvor. We, uh… We hit a bump.”  
The older man sneered at him.

“A “bump”? What kind of bump?!”  
Ra’an looked down as he tilted his head to the side, Ragnok and Loctori standing close by. The older man took in a sharp breath and pushed past Ra’an as he approached the girl in Loctori’s arms, looking her over.

“What the hell have you boys done now? Didn’t I say not to kill anyone?!”  
Ragnok held up his hands defensively, shaking his head.

“We did no such thing! We just, chose the wrong target. She has a fever, she’s hurt, might have an infection.”  
Malvor glared at Ragnok as he spoke before looking back at the girl as she stirred and opened her eyes partially, looking over at the older man.

“Little Swan... Sorry…”  
She closed her eyes again and Malvor held his breath for a moment, rubbing his hands over his face before sighing loudly.

“Alright! Get her looked at by the healer. If she makes trouble—”  
He pointed at the men and growled before storming off towards Ra’an again, no doubt to give him the same lecture. 

~~~~~~~

Odette opened her eyes and stared at the fabric of the tent above her head for a moment, her brow knitting together as she caught up with herself. Gasping loudly, she jolted up right and looked around the tent, her body sliding off from the bed she was laying on and crawled to the far side. Her head tilted from side to side, her eyes jumping around as she looked at everything in a panic, voices outside the tent making her head hurt as she covered her ears. A large hand on her shoulder made her scream and jump, her body flying across the tent to the other side. 

“Whoa! Sorry!”  
She stared at the man, Loctori, as he held up his hands to show her they were empty. She looked around the tent again before moving over to him, cautiously looking him over before scooting close enough to him so he could pick her up. He scooped his arm under her legs and rested her rear against his forearm as he hoisted her up, she was so tiny compared to him, and he smiled at her as she was now face level.

“Do you feel better? You had a fever, your foot was infected.”  
Odette lifted her foot to look at it, tilting her head as she stared at the bandages wrapped around it before nodding in understanding. She looked back at Loctori, reaching up and touched his horns for a second before pulling her hand back and looked at his face again.

“What—?"  
Her words were cut off as her stomach roared in hunger, and Loctori covered his mouth with his free hand as Odette turned bright pink, folding her arms over her stomach as she looked down shyly.

“Well, I guess we should get you food first. You have been asleep for almost a week.”  
Loctori held her firmly as he walked to the entrance of the tent and stepped outside, Odette curling into him as the sun blinded her for a moment. When she looked back up, she clung tightly to Loctori’s shirt as she stared at the group of horned men, there were at least a dozen men in the group, all of them spread about. Some were eating, some sharpening weapons, and others conversing with each other. 

Odette turned to look at Loctori as he started to walk into the group, waving at a few of the others before stopping in front of a fire place and setting her down in his lap as he sat on the log.

“Got a new cling on, Loctori?”  
He looked up and made a mocking laughing face at his companion as he spoke, shaking his head as he reached out and tore off a chunk of meat from one of the rabbits that hung over the fire and offered it to Odette. 

“Here.”  
She stared at it as she took it, turning it over in her hands as she stared at the colour. Everyone stared at her, brows lifted.

“You have had rabbit before, right?”  
Odette looked across the fire, shaking her head at the man who spoke.

“Wow. What kind of life have you been living that you haven’t had rabbit?”  
Odette frowned at his words, resting the meat in her lap as she stared at the fire place. Everyone around the fire stared at her before glaring at their companion who spoke, shaking their head at him.

“What? What’d I do? I asked an honest question.”  
Odette looked back over at him, biting her lower lip.

“Little Swan was... Masters pet… She ate what offered. Little Swan not allowed do something not offered.”  
She stared at the meat in her lap, picking at it as she spoke. Everyone around the fire grew quiet, a couple rubbing the back of their necks as they looked at each other awkwardly.

“Listen.”  
Loctori broke the silence and Odette turned to look up at him.

“You ran away, right? You are no longer his pet. We’ll take care of you.”  
He glanced over at the others around the fire, all of them nodding and smirking.

“If you want something, just ask. For now, though, eat that.”  
Loctori lifted her hands and pushed the meat closer to her mouth and she looked down at it, biting he lower lip as she stared at the meat. She took a weary bite, peeking up over the meat at the others around the fire, and her mouth was a lit from the flavor. There were a few laughs around the fire as she inhaled the rest of the meat in her hands, looking up at Loctori as she pointed at the rabbit hanging over the fire, and he laughed. He handed her the rest of the rabbit he ripped the piece from and gave it to her, making sure she held the cooler parts before letting go, and she stared up at him with huge silver eyes.

“All yours.”  
She looked back at the rabbit and started to eat it. Others from around the camp came closer hearing the laughs and watched as the small girl inhaled two rabbits before finally finishing and leaned against Loctori as she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

“You’d think she wouldn’t need to sleep after almost getting a week of it.”  
Loctori snorted and looked up at Ra’an.

“Healer says that he’s impressed she’s lived this long. She doesn’t have any scars on her body, but she is way to skinny for someone her size. Said he could see her spine.”  
Everyone cringed at the thought and Ra’an made a face.

“You know, for once I am actually glad you picked up a stray, Loc.”  
Loctori rolled his eyes and made a mocking “yea yea” motions as he wrapped his arm around Odette as she squirmed and almost fell off his lap, smirking slightly as he stared down at her.


	3. The Next Job

Odette spent the next few years of her life with the group, eventually they gave themselves the name Valos-Kas, gaining renown as the “go to” merc group to hire for dirty work. The jewels Odette stole from the Marque buying them the better armor and weapons money could buy. Malvor, the groups eldest member, grew fond of Odette and helped her with using and understanding her magic for more then just using it as pretty lights in a dance show. 

In their travels, they stumbled across elven ruins to which no one could say no to Odette when she begged if they could stay the night, so she could look at everything. Odette was nothing more then a child when she ran away from the Marque and met the group of horned men, later she learned that they were called Qunari, now she was a grown woman. Her hair grown out and resting just above knee level, her form filling out as she gained muscle mass and a healthy amount of body fat. This night, she stood in front of a mural in elven ruins they found her arms folded across her chest as she stared at the elvish writing that bordered the colourful mural. A year ago, she some how found herself in a strange place in the fade when she accidentally fell asleep inside the heart of elven ruins, watching memories, people, elves. 

She sat in the part of the fade, shocked at the lack of demons present at the time, and watched as the elves went about their business, learning as they spoke and wrote thing down. When she woke, she almost had forgotten how to speak regular English when she ran to Loctori full of excitement. Today, she stared at the text and tilted her head as she ran out of writing to read. 

Sighing heavily, she grabbed her torch and exited the ruins, looking over at the fire in their camp and walked over to it, draping herself across Ra’an’s back as he was about to take a bite of his dinner and tossed her log onto the fire, groaning.

“Anything interesting?”  
Odette huffed and mumbled, rolling off of Ra’an’s back and was caught by Loctori before she landed stomach first against the log they sat on, and sat her up properly as he portioned out a meal for her.

“Nooooo. It’s all talking about the same stuff now.”  
She half closed her eyes as she slouched, Loctori placing a plate in her hands as she moaned and complained.

“Elves are officially boring.”  
Everyone around the fire started to laugh and chuckle while she smirked and went to take a bite of her food.

“Oi. Straighten that back.”  
Odette shot straight up as Malvor spoke, pointing his fork at her and she giggled.

“Sorry.”  
Everyone laughed again as she dug into her food. 

“I’m still surprised you can eat that much… You’re so small!”  
Odette looked over at Ragnok as he spoke, her cheeks puffed and filled with food as she chewed away at the meat. She stared at him while she finished her large mouthful and swallowed, poking her tongue out at him.

“You’re just jealous I get more food cause I’m cuter then you.”  
Ragnok gasped dramatically as everyone laughed again, harder this time.

“I am not! I’m jealous you get the better cuts”  
Odette snickered as she held up her piece of ferret and wiggled it at him.

“You can catch it next time if you want the better piece!”  
Everyone roared in laughter at the two of them bickering and the night continued like that till everyone slowly started to part for their tents. Odette hung back by the fire as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and started to brush it out, tossing the pieces that fell out off to the side. She stared at the fire and watched it flicker, her mind flashing back momentarily to the Marque and for a moment, she found herself wondering if he was doing well. She jolted up right and shook her head violently, squeezing her eyes shut as she rubbed a hand across her face.

“You thought about it again, didn’t you?”  
Odette opened her eyes and looked up at see Malvor looming over her.

“Malvor! I, uh, don’t know what you mean.”  
The old man laughed quietly as he moved to the side and sat down beside her.

“Come now, Imekari, I’m old but not stupid.”  
Odette smiled up at him before looking back at the fire, her brush getting stuck in her hair as she tried pulling out a knot. 

“I don’t know why I think about it, but…”  
She looked down, the brush now tangled in her hair and she sighed dramatically before Malvor motions for her to turn her back to him and he takes her hair, untangling the brush before taking over to get the knot out.

“Well, whether we like what happens in our life or not, he was something of a huge part of yours. You are bound to think of it from time to time.”  
Odette hummed quietly as he worked on her hair, a silence falling over them both as Malvor put the brush aside and tilted her head back as he began to braid it for her.

“Listen. I have a job for you, and Loctori if he wishes to join you.”  
She tilted her head back more, looking at the old man and lifted her brow high before leaning back normally for him to continue working on her hair. 

“You have no doubt heard about the mages and templars being at each others’ throats, yes?”  
She nodded slightly, turning her head ever so slightly so that he could hear her better.

“The Divine is summoning a conclave or something to try and have them sort out their differences. Right?”  
Malvor laughed as he grabbed the last bulk of her hair and finished the rest of the braid quickly.

“So, you have been listening to me. Here I thought you just blocked the old man out.”  
Odette giggled as Malvor tossed her hair around her shoulder at her face once he finished, shaking her head as she spun around and looked at him.

“I always listen to the old man. He is smarter then everyone here.”  
Malvor grinned as he tapped her on the nose.

“And don’t you forget it.”  
Odette smiled at him as he took her hands into his and took a deep breath.

“I want you to go to this gather, this conclave. The war between mages and templars is spreading, and quickly, and they are no longer the only ones affected by it all.”  
Odette frowned slightly, dipping her head in understanding.

“Loctori will come with me?”  
She looked back up at him.

“If he wishes to join you, yes. Can’t have our little silver child leave us unprotected.”  
Odette laughed, shaking her head at Malvor as she scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her as she climbed into his lap. She leaned heavily into him, watching the fire as she drifted to sleep.


	4. The Mark

It was supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be standing in a large room full of arguing people and headaches from the shear volume of how many there were. That’s how it was supposed to be. 

Odette stared angerly at the shackles around her wrists, colourful curses flying out of her mouth in low whispers as she threw her head side to side in her little fit. When the door in front of her opened she stopped and looked up at the two women walking in and rolled her eyes dramatically. Humans, of course it’s humans. It’s always humans!

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.”  
Odette looked over at the women who spoke, clicking her tongue.

“Uhm, because I could care less about your human drama?”  
Odette stared at the women as she snarled at her, the other women looking about ready to peel her away from Odette if need be.

“The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”  
Odette leaned back at the human’s words, opening her mouth to speak but stopped as she looked down at her hands, her eyes narrowing on the glowing mark on her hand.

“Everyone…?”  
She looked back up at he human as she stepped forwards, lifting Odette’s hand and holding it in her face.

“Explain this.”  
Just then, the mark made a strange popping sound and Odette hissed at the pain as it shot through her arm, wincing as the human dropped her hand.

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there!”  
The human snarled again and grabbed hold of Odette’s armor, shaking her roughly.

“You’re lying!”  
Odette winced at the shaking, almost considering the potential for whip lash, before glaring at the human as she was pushed back from Odette by the other one, her silver orbs glaring up at them.

“We need her, Cassandra!”  
Odette stared up at the red haired human as she took a step over to her while the other one cooled off. 

“I don’t know what you think I did, but I can promise you that I did not do it.”  
Odette glared up at the women as she blankly stared back down at her.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?”  
Odette’s eyes drifted down to the floor, her brow knitting together.

“I remember…. Running. Things where chasing me, and then… A woman?”  
Her head tilted some as she tried to remember, a dull throbbing in the back of her mind preventing her from remembering properly.

“A woman?”  
Odette looked back up at the red-haired woman’s voice, her brow knitting together.

“She… Reached out to me, but then…”  
Odette sighed as the throbbing in her mind stopped her memories in their tracks, like they were taken away, and closed her eyes.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”  
Odette opened her eyes as she felt the shackles around her wrists loosen, looking up at the raven-haired women, Cassandra, and frowned deeply as she went about tying her wrists with rope.

“What did happen?”  
Cassandra sighed as she helped Odette to stand.

“It… Will be easier to show you.”  
Odette’s brow furrowed as she fell into step behind Cassandra as she human started to walk out of the room, her silver gaze staring at everything on their way out, remembering the path she took just in case. When they finally left the large building, Odette halted in her step as she lifted her hands to hide her eyes from the sun and hissed as she was blinded for a moment. Blinking rapidly, Odette looked up at the sky and gasped loudly as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

“We call it “the Breach.” It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.”  
Cassandra turned to look at Odette.

“It is not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”  
Odette frowned as she looked at Cassandra, lowering her hands from her mouth.

“An explosion can do that?”  
Cassandra shook her head some.

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach will grow until it swallows the world.”  
They both looked up at the sky as a loud booming sound echoed across the wind, the Breach pulsing, and Odette screamed out in pain and dropped to her knees as she held onto her hand, pulling it close to her body.

“Every time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”  
Odette grit her teeth as she held her hand tightly, breathing through the pain until is subsided. She looked up at Cassandra, glaring at her.

“When you finally break free from that one thing that has been keeping you locked up, you refuse to let anything lock you up or knock you down again. I refuse to let this be my downfall…”  
Cassandra stared at Odette, hopeful.

“Then…?”  
Odette dipped her head slightly, pushing off her knee and standing up.

“I will do what I can. Whatever it takes.”  
Cassandra smiled some at Odette, nodding as she placed her hand on Odette’s shoulder and began leading her through the camp. She stared around at the angry faces, frowning deeply, Cassandra spoke about something and the reason the people were staring at her as they were, but she didn’t really listen. Odette stumbled down the snowy hill as she didn’t pay attention to the lay of the land, staring at angry faces over her shoulder instead of paying attention, and quickly regained herself as Cassandra stepped in front of her.

“There will be a trial, I can promise no more.”  
Odette looked down as Cassandra cut the binding’s around her wrist and rubbed at the sore spot, sighing as she nodded before following Cassandra to the far gate across the bridge.

“Open the gate, we are headed into the valley.”  
Odette watched as the human solders opened the gate, cautiously moving past them as Cassandra walked a head of her.

“Tell me something, Cassandra was it?”  
Odette ran up next to Cassandra as she nodded, glancing down at Odette.

“Have you seen a qunari around? Maybe helping with the fight?”  
Cassandra’s brow lifted high as she looked at Odette, shaking her head.

“I do not know. Lieliana would know better then I who was fighting right now. As soon as we got word of you, I headed straight back.”  
Odette sighed heavily and nodded, blowing strands of her hair out from her face. She peered up at the sky as it boomed once again, her hand feeling as though it was caught on fire that traveled trough her veins, and cried out in pain as she fell over her feet and hunched over into a tiny ball. Cassandra helped her to her feet once more as Odette huffed heavily, shaking out her hand.

“Ow…”  
She winced as Cassandra smiled at the obvious statement, watching as Odette took a couple steps a head of her now.

“How did I survive the blast?”  
Odette looked over her shoulder at Cassandra as they approached another gate, massaging her palm gently.

“They say you… Stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious.”  
Odette made a quiet humming sound and looked at the ground.

“They say a woman was with you, but, no one knows who she was.”  
Odette looked over at Cassandra again, opening her mouth to speak but paused as the women looked up as a loud boom echoed and a large bolder came crashing down into the bridge they were walking across. Odette yipped in surprise as they tumbled down, cursing under her breath as she rubbed the back of her head. Still on her knees, a demon appeared not that far from them and Cassandra charged towards it.

“Stay behind me!”  
Odette reached out to her to try and keep her close, but she was too fast, and Odette simply grumbled. She leaned back on her rear and glanced down at the ground in front of her and her lips thinned out as she watched the ground pool with a green like cloud, glowing ominously, and the hands of a Shade demon start to pry its way out.

“Stay behind me she says…”  
Odette shook her head and closed her eyes for a second, thinking, then jumped to her feet as she started to look around. She looked over her shoulder and Odette smiled brightly as a staff had conveniently wound up falling with them in the commotion, and she reached out for it. The top was heavier then she expected, and she swung it around a couple of times before looking back at the Shade as it was now completely emerged and looming towards her. 

She yipped and ducked its hands as it swung for her, thrusting the end of the staff into the bottom of the Shades head while she threw a fireball at it. It spun around, on fire, and started to move towards Cassandra and she grumbled, she spun the staff one again to get more accustom to the counter weight before slamming the end down into the ground and a lighting rune appeared under it on the ground while it rained down from the sky and struck the two Shades now surrounding Cassandra. 

When one fell, the other shortly followed as Cassandra thrust her sword into its body, the demon crying out before shriveling away when Cassandra pulled her blade out. Odette walked over to her, the staff she found now being used as an arm rest as she looked around.

“It’s over.”  
Odette stopped in her step as Cassandra pointed the tip of her blade in her face.

“Drop your weapon. Now.”  
Odette’s jaw dropped as she stared at Cassandra, taking a moment to register when just happened.

“Are you kidding me?! No! For one thing, I don’t actually NEED a staff to be dangerous.”  
Cassandra scowled at Odette.

“Is that a threat?”  
Odette groaned loudly and rolled her eyes.

“Secondly! I came with you willingly! Then you charged off being all “heroic”, and I almost turned into Shade lunch.”  
Cassandra glanced down at the ground for a moment before sighing and sheathing her blade.

“You’re right… I can’t protect you. Keep the staff.”  
Odette scowled as she mockingly took a bow for Cassandra, the women both scowling at one another before Cassandra gave Odette a small satchel of health potions. The remainder of their travel was filled with silence when they weren’t under attack, neither of them having an interesting in speaking to the other. 

“Here that? You can hear the fighting.”  
Odette paused at the sudden comment, looking back at Cassandra as she tilted her head to listen, the sounds of magic being cast and swords against flesh echoing across the wind. Odette started a jog as they climbed the small hill.

“Whose fighting!?”  
Cassandra huffed as they came to the top of the hill and pointed at a group of men standing in front of, what Odette could only assume, a rift. 

“You’ll see soon enough. We have to help them!”  
Odette watched as Cassandra ran ahead of her, her silver eyes staring out into the small battle field as she scanned for her large horned friend. She didn’t see him, and she could feel a sting of doubt and worry start to cloud over her heart as she jumped down the ledge and joined the fight. It didn’t take long to dispatch the few Shades that were there, Odette finishing off the last one as she threw a fireball at it.

“Hurry! Before more come threw!”  
Odeete yipped loudly as her hand was suddenly grabbed and thrust towards the open rift, a dull throb pulsing in her hand as the mark came to life and reacted to the rift, closing it shut.

“How… Wait... What?”  
Odette looked from her hand to the man who grabbed it, the bald elf smirking smugly at her, and her eyes wandered over to Cassandra as she came closer to them.

“How did that just happen?”  
She looked back at the bald elf as he shook his head.

“The mark. It is some how connected to all of this, these rifts.”  
Odette looked down at her hand, humming quietly in wonder.

“So… It is useful then.”  
Odette stared at her hand for a moment longer before looking over at a new voice.

“Oh good! And here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever!”  
Odette grinned at the short man walking up to them, readjusting one of his gloves before holding out his hands and speaking again.

“Varric Tetheras. Adventurer, story teller, and occasionally, an unwanted tag along.”  
Odette looked over her shoulder as Varric winked at Cassandra and tried to hide the chuckle that left her, coughing as she shook her head.

“That’s… uh… A nice crossbow you have there, Varric.”  
The dwarf made a sigh of affection as he looked over his shoulder at it.

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together, and she’ll be great help in the valley.”  
Odette giggled quietly.

“No! Absolutely not!”  
She turned to see Cassandra stepping forwards, shaking her head almost violently.

“Have you seen the valley, Seeker? You need me.”  
Cassandra stared down at Varric for a moment longer before scoffing in disgust and tossing her hands in the air.

“I, am Solas, if there are to be introductions.”  
Odette looked over at the bald elf as he spoke, smiling lightly as she dipped her head towards him.

“I am pleased to see that you have survived.”  
Odette’s brow knitted together as she stared at Solas, her gaze drifting to see Varric walking close to them again.

“What he means is that he’s been keeping that mark from killing you.”  
Odette looked back at Solas, eyes wide as he gave a short nod. She smiled widely, and with out thinking, wrapping her arms around Solas and held onto him.

“You have given me the chance to see my family again… Thank you!”  
Solas held his arms out in shock as he didn’t know what to do with the girl, glancing towards Varric as the dwarf snorted in amusement. After a moment, Odette let go of Solas and dipped her head apologetically and took a step back, looking over to Cassandra as she came back to join them.

“Cassandra… Your prisoner is a mage, but I can’t imagine any mage having this kind of magic.”  
Odette smiled down at Varric as Cassandra nodded towards Solas, the group pushing forwards and further into the valley. They dispatched a group of demons further in and explored a hut off to the side for anything of use, as Odette fished around and pulled a sword from a chest, Solas came up next to her.

“You are dalish, are you not?”  
Odette turned her gaze up at Solas, her brow lifting.

“Dalish?”  
His brow furrowed as he watched her.

“Part of an elven clan that wanders the lands?”  
Odette made a soft sound of realization and shook her head.

“No.”  
She spun around and looked in the chest again, grabbing a few dried elfroot herbs.

“If you are not dalish… How did you end up here?”  
Odette sighed as she stood up, looking at Solas and smiled as sweetly as she could. When she spoke, English was not the language that left her lips.

 _“Do not pry, if you do not actually care for the answers, little wolf.”_  
Solas stood in mild shock as Odette stepped past him, glancing back at him as her brow furrowed.   
As they continued on, Odette shared small laughs with Varric as they spoke and dispatched another group of demons. Odette bounced on her feet as another rift was sealed and waited patiently for their conversation with the chancellor to come to an end. At some point she accidentally groaned out, loudly, and they all looked at her, she held her hands up innocently.

“What do you think we should do?”  
Odette looked at Cassandra and lifted her brow.

“Now we care what I think? I thought I was just playing invisible here.”  
Lielianna scoffed in amusement and smirked.

“You have the mark.”  
Odette looked back at Solas, making a face at the elf as she wiggled her head side to side, running a hand over the braid on top her head.

“Well then… I say… Charge? This mark will probably end up killing me if we take any other route and get lost, so…”  
Varric snorted and covered his mouth to hide the large grin, shaking his head at the lightness Odette was making her potential death. Odette shrugged at Cassandra and walked around her, looking back at the Chancellor before grinning to herself and walked on. When they reached the smaller camp, Odette paused and looked at a few of the wounded and frowned, her eyes scanning for her friend again, but he was still not seen. 

She sighed sadly and quickly joined the others on the ledge, biting her lower lip as she stared at the rubble and remains of the temple. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the rift, taking her staff from her back as everyone who joined her jumped down from the ledge. There was a break in the demons and Odette looked around still, in awe at the damage.

“Is that it?! I was just getting warmed up!”  
Odette’s silver gaze turned towards the voice, smiling broadly as she jumped down from the ledge and ran over to it.

“Loc!”  
She accidently pushed Cassandra as she sprinted past, the human scowling and about to reprimand her but stopped as they watched Odette jump into the arms of a large qunari.

“Hey Imekari!”  
She smiled brightly and hugged the large man, resting her head against his as they shared a small moment. Odette looked up as someone coughed and looked to see Varric motioning towards the rift as it sparked to life and started to spit out demons again.

“See… Now that is how you ruin a moment!”  
Loctori laughed loudly at Odette’s words, putting her back down on the ground as he picked up his axe, shaking his head.

“Hey, at least there is an endless supply of target practice.”  
Odette looked up at Loctori and shook her head, scrunching her nose as he laughed loudly again. The Shrieks that appeared were not to Odette’s liking, the sounds they made making her ears ring, and they dispatched them as quickly as possible.

“Quickly! Use the mark!”  
Odette looked over at Solas as he spoke, her gaze drifting to her hand for a moment before she held her hand up towards the mark, the pain in her hand now a dull throbbing as the rift sealed when the mark reacted to it, and Odette ran back over to Loctori as he leaned against his ax and took her hand into his, so he could look at it.

“Lady Cassandra! You closed the rift, that’s good!”  
Odette and Loctori looked over at the new male voice, Odette’s brow lifting as she stared at the honey haired human.

“It was not my doing Commander, it was the prisoners.”  
They both turned to look at Odette, and suddenly she felt like she was up for grading on a failed assignment.

“The prisoner? I hope it’s right what they say about you. We lost a lot of men getting you here.”  
Odette held up her hands and shook her head.

“Hey, I’m just a tag along here that just happens to be able to help. I’m doing what I can.”  
Odette was eyed up by the man for a moment before he spoke to Cassandra again, and Odette turned to Loctori and made a face of “oh my god”, he laughed quietly as he pulled her over to him and rested his head on top of hers. She wiggled her head under him as they watched Cullen pull his men out and they moved forwards, Loctori now with them. 

As they entered the heart of the temple, Odette bit her lip hard as she stared at the rift connected to the Breach, the red glow of what ever was coming out of the walls making her feel uneasy.

“Good! You’re here.”  
Everyone turned to see Lielanna come up from behind them, and Odette looked back up at the Breach.

“So… Anyone got a really tall ladder? Or do you think someone can just… Give a good throw?”  
Loctori snorted and dipped his body as he snickered, Cassandra scoffing in un-amusement.

“No, this rift is the first, it is the key. Seal it, and the Breach is sure to follow.”  
Odette made a humming sound before clicking her tongue and nodded as she started walking along the side path to find a way down. 

“Right. So… Seal that one, and the big giant scary thing closes too. Got it.”  
Odette walked behind Loctori as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small amount of emotional support. Her eyes were stuck on the rift, but she could hear Varric talking about the red lyrium growing from the walls, her hreat hammering in her chest as they approached a way down. Loctori went first and reached up for Odette, and she jumped down into his arms as he refused to not catch her, everyone staring up at the loud echoing voice as it boomed through the air.

“Bring forth the sacrifice!”  
Everyone watched the shadows, events of what happened, trapped in the ruins. Odette watched as she saw herself running into the scene, catching the attention of what ever thing was holding up the divine.

“Slay the elf!”  
Odette cringed as Loctori glanced down at her, shaking her head.

“So, you were there! Most holy called out to you! What happened?!”  
Odette growled as she turned towards Cassandra.

“I don’t remember!”  
Everyone backed off from Odette then, the elf getting too angry from the constant bombardment of questions she didn’t have answers for. Watching everyone talk and plan, she stared up at the rift as archers moved into position and groaned as she didn’t want to deal with more demons.   
Taking a deep breath, she moved her hand towards the rift, the green tare sparking to life and pulsing as it opened to be resealed. Odette squealed loudly as the body of a very large pride demon almost landed on her, jumping out of the way and grabbing her staff as Loctori and everyone charged at it, the archers on the sides firing at Cassandras order.

Odette did what she could while focusing on closing the rift, the throbbing in her hand turning into a sharp pain as it pulsed and spat out Shade demons. She groaned and threw up an ice wall before returning her focus on the rift, wincing as the pain in her hand felt like it was ripping her skin all the way to her elbow, and then the rift pulsed again. Her attention stuck on the rift and she didn’t realize the Pride demon has turned it attention towards her, and just as she managed a final push to close the rift, an electrical surge passed through her body and she cried out in pain. The demon fell down and vanished as it died, and Loctori spirited to Odette as she collapsed on the ground.


	5. Inquisition

When Odette opened her eyes, she shut them again immediately, groaning as her head pounded. She opened her eyes again as whispers echoed in her ears, looking around as she sat up, a loud gasp leaving her lips as she realized she had been laying on the ground, but the ground she was laying on was floating in some kind of void. 

She looked around in a panic, trying to find something, the mark on her hand sizzling and glowed brightly which caused her to hiss as it brought a stinging pain with it. Odette looked up, ghostly shapes of people walking all around her, and she stood, spinning in a half circle as she watched some of them. Some of the shapes were clearer then others, and she spun around again as she looked up, realizing everyone around her was now taller then her, her eyes meeting their waists. 

“My little Dah’len.”  
Odette spun around again, tilting her head up as she stared up at the face of a women with long curly silver hair.

“You must wake up, Dah’len. There are people who need your help.”  
Unconsciously, Odette reached her hand out to the women, the farther she reached the further she got until finally Odette opened her eyes again and found herself staring at a ceiling made of wood. Rolling her head to the side, she spotted Loctori sitting across the room and leaning over his ax as it helped him from sleeping face first on the floor. Odette sat up, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and a loud crashing sound made her look u to see an elven girl standing slack jawed and stunned.

“Oh! I-I didn’t mean to--! I didn’t realize!”  
Odette shook her head slightly and watched the girl with concern.

“Don’t worry about it… I only…”  
The girl dropped to her knees and Odette squeaked in shock.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You’re back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.”  
Odette turned her gaze down and stared at the mark, her silver orbs flicking back up to the elven girl as she looked up.

“It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”  
Odette’s brow lifted high, three days? Her head tilted at the girl.

“Their… Pleased with me then?”  
Odette watched the girl as she stood up, ringing her hands together.

“I-I’m only repeating what I’ve heard. I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, “At once.””  
Odette stood from the bed.

“Where is she?”  
The girl took a panicked step back, shaking her head.

“In the Chantry. “At once” she said.”  
And with that the girl bolted from the cabin, Odette’s brow lifting high and she glanced back over at Loctori as he snorted and stirred in his sleep. She smiled lightly and walked over to him, staring at his sleeping face before tucking her foot behind the ax he was leaning on and kicked it out from under him, watching as the large man toppled over and cried out in surprise before his head met the floor.

“Ops?”  
Odette giggled as Loctori sat up, rubbing his nose.

“Why you little…”  
Odette smiled down at him as realization hit him.

“Imekari! You woke up!”  
She nodded as Loctori stood up right and picks her up, her rear resting on his forearm and she hugged closely to him.

“I thought you were dead. I was scared…”  
She peered at his face as she spoke, frowning deeply as he hugged her close.

“Come now, it takes more then a few demons to kill me, imekari.”  
Odette nodded slightly, looking down at the mark on her hand.

“I suppose I’m stuck here for a while now too, because of this.”  
She sighed loudly and tapped Loctori on the shoulder and he put her down, watching as she handed him his ax back and smiled up at him.

“Well, I apparently want to be spoken too, so… Better get it over with, right?”  
Loctori laughed lightly as he put his ax on his back and walked up behind Odette, scooping her back up as she realized she had no shoes on, and opened the door. They both froze, the door swinging shut behind them as Odette clung to Loctori.

“Uhm… Creepy...”  
She glanced down at Loctori as he nodded and began to walk, holding Odette with one arm as he started at the people lining the street, some with bowed heads, some saluting and the rest were on one knee as if preying. Odette clung to Loctori’s shirt as he climbed the steps and walked past the tavern, cringing at the amount of people who were bowed. When they finally reached the Chantry, Odette was put back on her feet and the door closed tightly behind them.   
She stared up at Loctori with an expression he would only read as “what the fuck?!” and shrugged his shoulders as he motioned his head backwards and they walked down the hall. As they got closer to the door on the far end, they could hear the angry rantings of someone behind the door and Odette looked up at Loctori again and he simply chuckled as the voice was so loud they could have been in the same room as him. Finally, they opened the door and entered the room.

“Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for Trial.”  
Odette held her hands up as Loctori snarled at the Chancellor at his words, his hand already on the handle of his ax.

“Disregard that, and leave us.”  
Odette looked over her shoulder at the guards at the door as they saluted her and left, her brow lifting as she looked up at Loctori as he let go of his ax handle and folded his arms over his chest before looking at Cassandra.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”  
Odette looked at the Chancellor, rolling her eyes.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat, I will not ignore it.”  
Odette held up her hand as she took a step closer to the table in the middle of the room.

“I did what I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me.”  
Odette watched as Cassandra nodded approvingly of her words, the both of them looking back at the Chancellor. 

“Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you are concerned.”  
Odette threw up her hands and shook her head as Loctori took a step forward.

“What is it with you humans? When ever another one of the races are involved you automatically assume the worst.”  
Odette snorted quietly, looking up at Loctori before staring back at the Chancellor.

“Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is the only threat we face.”  
Odette thrust her hands out towards Cassandra as she spoke.

“What she said!”  
Casandra glanced at her and Odette smiled as she made a motion of zipping her lips and tucked her hands behind her back.

“Someone caused the explosion at the Conclave. Someone most holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others—or have allies who yet live.”  
Odette made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth as Lielanna spoke up, the red-haired woman staring at the Chancellor with her last words.

“I am a suspect!?”  
Odette cupped her hand over her mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to break free.

“You, and many others.”  
The Chancellor scowled, his face red with rage.

“But not the prisoner?!”  
Odette held up her hands again, closing her eyes.

“I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called to her for help.”  
The Chancellor scoffed loudly, shifting his weight.

“So, her survival, that thing on her hand—All a coincidence?!”  
Odette held up one hand higher then the other and everyone stared at her.

“Why is it so hard to believe that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? I mean really. You think I really want to be part of your human drama? I ran away from your people long ago, why would I want to thrust myself back into your crap?”  
Cassandra’s eyes widened slightly as her head jerked back an inch before glancing back over at the Chancellor, a small smirk growing on her lips as the man finally stopped talking. 

“I believe… The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”  
Odette dropped her hands and slumped forwards, oh great.

“You really think your Maker would send someone… Like me?”  
Cassandra shook her head slightly, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

“The Maker does as he wills. It is not for me to say.”  
Odette scoffed slightly, folding her arms over her chest.

“Even if that means he picked a run-away and now Mercenary elf to be his chosen?”  
Cassandra sighed quietly, nodding her head some.

“Humans are not the only ones interested in the fate of the world.”  
Odette turned her gaze to Lielanna as she started to speak while Cassandra turned away from them.

“The Breach remains, and your mark is the only hope we have of closing it.”  
Odette sighed and closed her eyes.

“That is not for you to decide!”  
She looked over at the Chancellor, really wishing he would shut up. Her eyes jumping to Cassandra as she came back with a fairly large book and slammed it down on the table.

“You know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment… I declare the Inquisition reborn.”  
Odette’s eyes followed Cassandra as she walked over to the Chancellor and got in his face, pressing her finger repetitively into his shoulder as she spoke.

“We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval.”  
Odette’s brow lifted high as the Chancellor took one last glance to her before leaving the room, a snort leaving her as she smirked and watched him leave before looking back over to Cassandra and Lielanna.

“This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”  
Cassandra shook her head at Lielanna, frowning slightly.

“But we have no choice, we must act now.”  
She turned her gaze towards Odette.

“With you at our side.”  
Odette scowled as Cassandra spoke to her.

“And if I refuse?”  
She looked over at Lielanna as she spoke.

“You can go, if you wish.”  
Odette looked back at Cassandra.

“You should know that while some people believe you chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can protect you, but only if you are with us.”  
Odette groaned loudly, tilting her head back and stared at the ceiling.

“It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you.”  
Odette stared at the stone above her head for a while, gnawing her lower lip before looking back down at Cassandra and threw up her hands.

“Alright, fine. If you are truly aiming to restore order of this crazy world…”

“That is the plan.”  
She glanced over at Lielanna as she spoke, staring back at Cassandra.

“Help us fix this, before it’s too late.”  
Odette glanced down as Cassandra out stretched her hand to her and looked over her shoulder at Loctori who shrugged his shoulders before dipping his head in approval to her. Odette looked back at Cassandra and took hold of the humans’ hand, shaking it firmly before letting go.

“Well then… Let’s get this show on the road then, shall we?”


	6. The Cold

Odette bounced on her toes as she waited for Loctori to finish at the healer’s cabin, rubbing her arms together as she grumbled about the cold. 

“You don’t have a high tolerance for this, do you?”  
She looked over at the voice, chuckling softly and shaking her head as she looked at Varric.

“No, I really don’t. I would prefer something different if I am to stand here, but I am not sure how people would react.”  
Varric’s brow lifted high in wonder.

“Something different? Snowflake, if you put on any more clothing, you will officially be wearing more then curly.”  
Odette giggled and shivered as a wind blew threw, shivering more as her teeth clicked together. Varric laughed at her, shaking his head.

“Why don’t you just go inside?”  
Odette shook her head.

“I hate healers, they give me the creeps.”  
Varric laughed more, holding his hands up.

“A fair point.”  
Odette bounced on her toes again as she looked at the door as it opened, smiling broadly as Loctori came out and she ran over to him, hugging him tightly and hummed contently.

“So warm!”  
Loctori laughed as he wrapped his arm around Odette, shaking his head.

“You need to just change, then unless we go some where sunny, you’ll be warm.”  
Odette made a quiet squawking sound at his words and cuddled right into him and he tilted his head back.

“Riiight right, I forgot, never mind.”  
Varric tilted his head slightly, brow lifted.

“Say, how do you two know each other anyways? It’s not common to see Tal’vashoth so close to others.”  
Odette looked up at Loctori as the large man hummed in wonder, giggling as he threw his hands up and shrugged.

“She fell off her horse?”  
Odette slapped him.

“We found her in a mud pool?’  
She gasped loudly and slapped him again.

“Ow. OK ok. Heh. We ran into her on a side road, she was injured, we took care of her.”  
Odette shook her head and cuddled against Loctori again, shivering as she stepped back to slap him, and smiled over at Varric.

“He’s like an annoying big brother.”  
Loctori scoffed loudly.

“Oh please. Ra’an is much more annoying then I am!”  
Odette giggled more and shook her head.

“If you say so, Loc. If you say so.”  
She crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she pulled away from him and started walking towards the Chantry.

“It’s true! Hey!”  
Loctori called after her but she simply waved over her shoulder and laughed. Loctori grumbled and waved at Varric as he moved past the dwarf and ran to catch up to Odette.

~~~~~

Odette grumbled as she sat on the back of her horse, she missed Crescent, as they road from the Hinterlands back to Haven. She started moping as soon as they finished talking with Mother Giselle and helped the refugees as much as they could, they even started helping horse master Dennet and marked places to put out posts. 

Loctori looked over his shoulder as he could already hear Odette’s teeth chattering together, a small grin on his face as he shook his head.

“I still say you should just change.”  
She rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger up at him which only made him laugh. His golden eyes shifting beside him as the head of another mount came up beside him, his brow lifting as he looked over at Solas.

“What do you mean by have her change? We do not have extra clothing.”  
Loctori shook his head and laughed again as he readjusted in his seat.

“Sorry. She has to be the one to tell you. Oh, by the way, imekari.”  
He looked over his shoulder at her again.

“I don’t think we have to leave Haven till the boat is ready to Val Royeaux… Which won’t be for a couple days, maybe a week…”  
Odette whined loudly as she slouched over her mount, Varric laughing as he came up beside her and patted her shoulder.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad. We’ll be back out there before you know it, Snowflake.”  
Odette scowled at Varric as she shivered almost violently as the wind picked up as they reached Havens stables, Loctori quickly jumping off his mount and helping her down as she shivered from the cold. Cullen watched from afar, his brow lifting as he watched Loctori help Odette and worry crossed his face and he walked over to them.

“Something wrong?”  
Loctori looked over at Cullen, laughing as he shook his head.

“Nah, your dear Herald just doesn’t have a very good cold tolerance.”  
Cullens brow lifted as he glanced over a Odette as she tried pulling her coat over her chest more and securely folded her arms over herself as she bounced on her toes and looked up at the commander and smiled.

“I hate the cold. This so sucks.”  
Cullen laughed and nodded towards Odette as she dipped her head and moved past him, moving inside the gates. He stared after her for a moment before returning to over seeing the recruits.

Odette ran inside her hut, shivering and stomping her shoes against the floor as she knocked show from them before kicking them off completely and ran over to her bed and dove under the blankets, still in full armor as she shivered. A small giggle leaving her as she looked up to see Loctori and Varric enter the hut.

“See? Told you, pay up.”  
She laughed more, shaking her head as Varric groaned and gave him a small pouch. Looking inside, Loctori nudged the dwarf.

“Hey. She’s in full armor, you’re missing a gold.”  
Varric grumbled and placed a gold coin into the pouch and Loctori grinned.

“A pleasure betting with you.”  
Varric laughed and rolled his eyes, both of them looking over at Odette as she giggled.

“You both suck. Also, Loctori never losses a bet. It’s why he always plays Wicked Grace when we only have coppers left.”  
Varric gasped and stared at Loctori, the tall man grinning broadly before looking over at Odette.

“Should I just tell people to find you in here? You seem rather content.”  
Odette scrunched her nose at him, shaking her head.

“Nooo… I’ll go.”  
She stood up and shook off her blanket, looking around for a moment and jumped across the room and grabbed hold of a smaller blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“There.”  
She smiled up at Loctori as he shook his head and smirked before looking at Varric as he put her shoes on. She hesitated at the door, groaning softly.

“I hate the cold.”


	7. An Army

Odette made a funny face as she stared at the war table, her nose scrunching up as she silently ran her finger tips across her lower lip. Loctori had to leave to take care of business with the group, promising to return when he was done and maybe bring them back with him. That was a couple weeks ago now.   
Her head tilted as she stared at the table, looking at all the little pins on the table as she recapped everything that has happened. Recruiting the Bull’s Chargers, getting Sera and Vivienne, that Blackwall fellow. And now there was a strange spirit like kid walking around who tagged along when she went to the templars, Cole. She sighed heavily and rubbed her face with her hand.

“It hurts, to remember, so, you don’t.”  
Odette practically jumped out of her skin as she heard the voice, looking across the room to see Cole sitting on the table, watching her.

“You know… It’s rude to sneak up on people like that.”  
He tilted his head slightly, his large hat covering most of his face as the brim flopped to the side.

“Sorry.”  
He jumped off the table and walked over to her, standing, watching, his lips turning into a frown.

“You hurt. Hurt more then everyone. I want to help, but can’t. Not in the way you need.”  
Odette sighed quietly, closing her eyes as she rubbed a hand over her hair and across the bun tied at the back of her head as her wrist nicked the silver point on her ear.

“Yes, well… Once I close the Breach… Get my family back… It will all be normal again.”  
She smiled warmly at Cole, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, ok?”  
Cole opened his mouth to protest but simply nodded, looking down at the floor before watching as Odette grabbed the small blanket she now carried with her and wrapped it over herself before leaving the room. It was almost time to head out to the Breach again, this time with the Templars, and Odette made a face as she watched all the soldiers pile into the courtyard of Haven’s Chantry. Her head tilting to the side as she listened to the whispers and worried talks, even shaking her head at the talk with the girls giggling about the Iron Bull and his “care” of them. 

Odette rolled her eyes as she made her way threw the camp, waving to Varric as she stepped past a couple people by the steps before jumping down them. When she stepped outside, she trembled and hugged the blanket closer to her neck and groaned discontent.

“You are the first person I’ve met that hate’s the cold this much.”  
Odette looked over to See Iron Bull staring down at her with a grin and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

“I don’t hate it. It hates me. Blows right through me. I want Loc back to hug… He’s warm.”  
Bull’s brow lifted some at her mention of another man.

“Loc? He your lover or something?”  
Odette jumped and stared up at Iron Bull, dropping her blanket.

“Ew! What!? No!”  
Iron Bull laughed loudly at her reaction and helped her shake the snow from her blanket before handing it back to her.

“He’s my brother. Kind of.”  
His brow lifted high again.

“Kind of?”  
Odette rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Well, he is my brother, but, adopted brother. I have…”  
She trailed off and counted on her fingers, looking to the side as she did.

“Fifteen…? No… Seventeen, brothers.”  
Bull’s jaw dropped as he stared at her.

“Seve—Wow... Your parent’s must have been wild in the sack.”  
Odette laughed quietly, shaking her head.

“Their all adopted. Well, they adopted me. I don’t have parents, none that I met anyways.”  
She smiled up at Iron Bull as he grumbled quietly and rubbed the back of his neck, making a quiet “ah” of acknowledgement. There was a long silence as Odette watched him before she finally spoke again.

“So! I need to get my mount ready… We are headed to the Breach soon.”  
Iron Bull nodded slightly, tilting his head to the side.

“Yea, I heard from Red that you were moving out soon. You only need a few people with you, the boys and I will wait here.”  
Odette nodded and smiled up at him, touching his arm as she walked past and ran to the coral with the mounts, checking with Dennet on their status before climbing inside and checking her horse. Iron Bull stood in front of his tent, watching her the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~

Odette sat on the ledge and watched as people danced and drank around the fireplace she usually found Varric, smiling to herself as her eyes drifted up and stared at the green line scaring the sky. Her head tilted back and rested against Cassandra’s knee as the human came up behind her and she smiled widely and chuckled as Cassandra knocked the back of her head to make her sit up properly. 

“Solas confirms, the heavens are scared, but the Breach is sealed.”  
Odette bobbed her head to the side, making a quiet humming sound as she kicked her heel against the short wall.

“And now we get to figure out what’s next, right?”  
She tilted her head up and smiled at Cassandra, the human nodding as she looked down at her.

“Yes. And thanks to you, we have plenty of time for it.”  
Odette laughed softly and shook her head.

“Everyone did. I only played my part.”  
Cassandra stared down at Odette, watching as the elf blew stray strands of her hair from her face. Cassandra watched as people danced, smiling contently until Odette stood up, dropping her blanket her eyes danced across the horizon.

“What’s wrong?”  
Odette shook her head slightly, her lips thinning out as her gaze narrowed on the hills. She gasped quietly and suddenly the bells of Havens Chantry started to ring out. Odette turned to look at the building before looking over towards the gate, people beginning to panic as torch light could be seen on the dark hills.

“What the--!? We must get to the gates!”  
Odette could feel her stomach twist, something didn’t feel right, and she grabbed Iron Bull as she ran to the gates, meeting a group of people there.

“What’s going on?!”  
Cullen shook his head, an angry look upon his face.

“One guard reported. It’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.”  
Odette peered at the gate, her head tilting to the side.

“Under what banner?”  
She looked back over at Josephine’s voice.

“None.”  
Her brow lifted in curiosity.

“None?”  
Odette walked past the two as they spoke, her eyes glued to the gate as she tilted her head towards it to hear better, jumping as the gate bowed inwards with a series of explosions sounding form the other side. 

“If someone could open this, I’d appreciate it!”  
Odette stared at the gate for a second before running over and pushing it open, her eyes widening slightly as she stared at the mage kneeling on the ground. She watched as he tried standing, no doubt drained from using too much magic.

“Ah, I’m here to warn you. Fashionably late, I’m afraid.”  
As he spoke, he collapsed on himself and Cullen was there to catch him and get him on his feet.

“Mite exhausted, don’t mind me.”  
He shook himself and leaned on his staff, looking over towards Odette.

“My name is Dorian Pavus, and I bring grave news from Redcliffe… an army of rebel mages, right behind me.”  
Odette threw her hands up in the hair, scoffing loudly. 

“They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the “Elder One”.”  
Odette watched as Dorian looked over his shoulder and looked at the hills before pointing at something and she followed his gaze as he started speaking again.

“The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori. For that… the Elder One.”  
Odette felt her blood run cold as she stared up at the Elder One, her brow knitting together for a moment before looking back down at Dorian, her lips tugging into a frown as she mentally shook herself.

“They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first.”  
Odette frowned more, looking towards Cullen.

“Cullen. Give me a plan. Anything!”  
Cullen shook his head, his brow furrowed together.

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to win this, we must control the battle.”  
Odette threw her hands up again.

“Oh great. Just great.”  
She rubbed her brow angerly before patting Dorian on the shoulder and sending him inside with Cullen and looked back at Iron Bull. She waved over Varric and Solas as they passed by, bringing them with her as they tried to guard the trebuchets from the onslaught of mages. Odette groaned loudly as the one trebuchet was firing now, but the other seemed dead, and started to move for it. 

She stared at Iron Bull as he guarded her, spinning the wheel to prime the trebuchet as fast as she could while Varric and Solas dealt with the others. A quiet yelp of surprise leaving her as the trebuchet went off as soon as it was ready and stared wide eyed as it hit the side of the mountain and caused an avalanche. She laughed nervously and looked over at Iron Bull as he cheered loudly, thrusting his sword in the air. 

Odette smiled, but only for a moment, a loud screeching echoing across the wind made her clasp her hands tightly over her ears and she turned into Iron Bull as he came up close behind her. When the noise stopped, she looked up just in time to shove bull out of the way and jump as a dragon came down and destroyed the trebuchet. Her mind spinning as she shook her head and climbed to her knees. A strong arm hoisted her up and she stared up at Iron Bull as he patted her shoulder, she smiled and nodded, picking up her staff as they ran for Havens doors. Odette stopped along the way to help people as they ran for the Chantry, closing its doors firmly behind her when she believed everyone was inside. 

“This… Sucks. Like, a lot.”  
She grinned up at Iron Bull as he laughed, shaking his head down at her. She looked over to see Cullen helping people move further into the Chantry, a frown crossing her lips as the Chancellor sat limply in a seat not that far away.

“He tried to stop a Venatori, brave man.”  
She looked over at Dorian as he spoke, nodding as she knelt and placed her hands on the Chancellors knee as Cullen spoke.

“Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back anytime you might have earned us. There has been no communication or demands… Only advance after advance.”  
Odette frowned as she looked from Cullen and up at the Chancellor, gently rubbing his knee as he wheezed a weary breath. 

“There was no bargaining with the mages, either. The Elder One takes what it wants. From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all this way to take your Herald.”  
Odette looked down, biting her lip hard as Dorian spoke, shutting her eyes as she gripped the Chancellors knee before standing.

“If it want’s me, it can have me.”  
She looked towards Cullen.

“An assassin might take you up on that. But I don’t think the group cares about specifics.”  
Odette looked over at Dorian as he sighed.

“And such a promising start with that avalanche too,” He chuckled “Too bad trebuchets are no longer an option.”  
Odette looked from Dorian and towards Cullen.

“Are there not more trebuchets at the ready? Simply turn them towards the mountains above us.”  
Odette chewed her lower lip as Cullen nodded to her words, running her thumb across her jaw as she pondered for a moment.

“Is there no way you can get these people out of here? I would prefer to not burry these people alive if I have another option.”  
She looked up at Cullen, hopeful, as Dorian walked over to them.

“Oh, please tell me there is an answer for that! I didn’t race here only to have you drop rocks on my head!”  
Odette chuckled softly at Dorians words, shaking her head as Cullen and he started quarrelling. Her gaze shifting to the Chancellor as he sat up in his seat.

“There is a path. You wouldn’t know it was there unless you made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape.”  
Odette walked over to him as he started to rise from his seat, holding his shoulder to give him support as Cullen walked over.

“She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could… tell you.”  
Odette rubbed his back gently, looking back towards Cullen.

“What about it? Will it work?”  
Cullen nodded enthusiastically.

“Possibly. If he shows us the path. But what of your escape?”  
Odette looked down at Cullen’s question, her lips thinning out into a flat line.

“Perhaps… You can surprise it, find another way.”  
Odette looked back up once, nodding. She watched Cullen give the order and helped Dorian to take the Chancellor’s arm, smiling gently at him.

“Herald… If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you.”  
Odette giggled lightly, resting a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to gently press her lips against his cheek.

“You did good, Chancellor Rodrick. Lead them to safety.”  
She took a step back, watching as Dorian helped him walk, her eyes lifting to see Varric, Solas, and Iron Bull walking over to her.

“Ready to make some noise?”  
Odette giggled at how enthusiastic Iron Bull was, but she shook her head at them.

“Go with everyone else.”  
She heard the distasteful gasp and clicking of Solas’s tongue at her words and she shook her head.

“I will not put anymore lives at risk. This is between me and the Elder One now.”  
She smiled at Iron Bull, closing her eyes as she reached up behind her hair and removed the clasp on her ear and the earing of the other, placing them in his hand.

“Hold onto these for me, will you?”  
Iron Bull stared down at the small metal clips in his hand before looking back up at Odette and she smiled wide.

“I will want them back when I return.”  
Iron Bull smiled wearily at her as he nodded and held onto the clasps, following her as she walked to the gates and spun around to blow a kiss at their direction before pushing the doors open and stepping outside.


	8. A Griffin

Odette had a small secret, something she didn’t share with people she was not familiar with. She ran across the courtyard of the Chantry and jumped from the ledge, tucking into a roll as she ducked past the Venatori agents climbing up the steps. Her silver hair loose from it’s confinements and blew behind her from the wind, she spun on her heels and jumped backwards down the steps, summoning an ice wall to block their advance. Once she landed, she spun to her side and ran again for the trebuchet on the far side. 

The cold air burnt her lungs as she lunged for the trebuchet, turning the wheel as quickly as she could to turn it around. Her gaze lifting in a panic as she could hear voices, watching them jump over the walls and climb out from the rear path. Odette groaned, the trebuchet only half way as she had to let go, throwing her hand out as she grabbed her staff and thunder runes spread out across the ground. Satisfied with that for now, she returned to spinning the wheel, watching as the trebuchet got closer and closer. 

She gasped loudly as she looked up in time to duck a sword swinging for her head, kicking her feet out and tripping he man as she still managed to spin the wheel. Letting go with one hand, she took his sword and rammed it into his chest, leaving him where he lies as she spun the wheel until the trebuchet was facing the mountain behind Haven. She ran to the side of the trebuchet and grabbed the firing mechanism, looking up and groaned as she noticed the dragon in the sky. 

She quickly stepped down, the large beast coming in low as a red electric like charge spewed from its mouth as it followed her, something exploding beside her and knocked her off her feet. Gasping for air, Odette rolled onto her side, looking over at the flames and coughed as she pulled herself up to her knees. Her eyes locked on the flames as something came from them. She spun to leave, but the dragon landed behind her, blocking her exit and she groaned once again.

“Enough!”  
Odette spun around hearing the voice, wincing as a gush of wind almost knocked her over.

“Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”  
Odette scowled, glaring at the thing speaking, the Elder One.

“Oh right, because your mind is much more sophisticated then mine. Don’t make me laugh!”  
Odette took a step back, looking around as she gauged her situation. 

“Words mortals often hur: at the darkness, once they were mine, they are always lies. Know me. Know what you have pretended to be.”  
Odette took another step back, a cold sweat running down her spine.

“Exalt the Elder one! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel.”  
Odette rolled her eyes, her lip turning up in a sneer.

“I would rather die.”  
Corypheus scoffed at her words.

“You will resist, you will always resist. It matters not.”  
Odette balled her hands as she watched him, her eyes narrowing on an orb in his hand as he lifted the other one towards her.

“I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it, begins now.”  
Odette scowled at his words, the orb in his hand lighting up in a red glow and her hand pulsed and glowed brightly, a sharp pain shooting threw her body as she grabbed hold of her wrist and hissed.

“It is your fault, “Herald”, you interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.”  
Odette winced as his hand out stretched to her burned brightly with a red glow, becoming fiercer as the mark on her hand pulsed again. Her face twisted in pain as she cried out and fell on to her kneels, holding tightly to her hand.

“I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as “touched”, what you fail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens.”  
Odette grit her teeth as she hunched over her body, shutting her hand tightly as she looked back up at Corypheus, her brow furrowed together as she glared at him.

“You used the anchor to undo my work! The gaul!”  
Odette found herself laughing, grinning as she stared at him.

“I never did like following other peoples’ rules.”  
Odette laughed more until Corypheus lowered the orb and rushed towards her, scowling at her as he grabbed her wrist and hoisted her off the ground.

“I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused, no more.”   
Odette’s lip curled as she kicked her legs about, trying to get herself free as she held onto her shoulder with her free hand. Glaring at Corypheus as he ranted on.

“I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods. And it was empty!”  
Odette cried out as her shoulder felt like it was about to pop out of its socket as Corypheus pulled her back and threw her across, her back hitting hard against the trebuchet.

“The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.”  
Odette looked to her side and pulled herself up, grabbing a sword as she pushed her back up against the trebuchet, glaring at Corypheus and the dragon as they began walking closer to her.

“So be it. I will begin again. Find another way to give this world the nation—and god—it requires.”  
Odette closed her eyes tightly as she took in a deep breath, opening them and looked back Corypheus in time to see the light of a fiery arrow sail threw the air and a light smile crossed her lips before looking back at Corypheus.

“And you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.”  
Odette looked at her position on the trebuchet, a large smile creeping across her face as she took a step forwards and pointed the tip of the sword towards Corypheus. 

“The best thing about you “high and mighty” folk… You let your pride get the better of you!”  
She jumped over one step and rammed her foot into the firing handle of the trebuchet, watching as the chain started to let loose and unravel. She looked up to make sure it hit, smiling even more as the chain reaction of snow starting to fall echoed through the air. She turned heel and started running, the dragon roaring behind her making her skin crawl as she tried to run faster, the cold air burning her lungs again. 

As Odette ran, the snow quickly caught up with her and as it was stopped momentarily by the fence, the gush of wind behind her knocked her off her feet and threw her. Her body curling in on itself as she hit the side of a broken plank of wood and fell into a large hole in the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Odette opened her eyes partially, wincing at the cold on her face and stared at the white above her head. Blinking once or twice, she tried sitting up and cried out as a searing pain shot through her side. Looking down, she groaned as she saw a fairly large piece of wood sticking out of her side. She grasped it with a trembling hand as she looked at the other, the palm of her hand growing hot as fire sparked in the center, once it got hot enough, Odette took a deep inhale and ripped the wood from her side and quickly put the searing heat in her palm against the opening. She cried out, loudly, as she fell onto her back, withering in pain as she held her palm against her side for longer then a second before pulling it away and laying still. Finally sitting up again, she looked at the wound, cringing at the smell but nodded at the temporary job of stopping the bleeding. 

She finally looked up and took in her surroundings. She was in a cave, great and a damn cold one at that as she hugged her arms around her chest. Her lip trembled as she rubbed her arms and stood up, kicking off her boots and quickly stripping her clothing. Her tanned skin quickly bumping from the cold as she stripped as fast as she could before she hunched over, her body glowing as a puff of mist enveloped her and her body changed. 

Odette had a small secret, something she didn’t share with people she was not familiar with. As the mist dissipated, Odette shook out the feathery mane around her neck and craned her head back to look, flexing the wings now protruding from the shoulder area of her back and flexed her front talons and back toes. The long tail protruding from above her rear flicking around in a swift circle before she stalked forwards, wincing as she could feel the temporary fix on her side tare with the change. 

Odette learned many things while she slept in elven ruins, exploring the fade, watching, listening. She was surprisingly in touch with her magic, and dealt with it accordingly as she learnt, experimenting with caution and with Malvor present to make sure nothing went wrong. Anyone to see her in her current state, would faint seeing a griffin for the first time, and it wasn’t the only form she knew. 

She paused in her step, the feather coated ears on top her head lifting slightly as a loud crackle was heard from some where a head of her, and she walked quicker, her silver gaze locked on the tunnel a head, but she skidded to a stop as a rift fragments exploded in front of her, summoning a group of demons, and a squawk sounded from her throat as she reared back. She watched carefully, beak opening wide as a green spark from her taloned foot caused something to erupt around the group and a large rift fragment formed over their heads, stealing their lives and causing them to vanish just as quickly as they appeared. 

Odette tilted her head and peered down at her foot, a quiet noise sounding in the back of her throat a she considered how to use that same eruption in the future. She looked up as she started forwards again, wincing when she finally got out of the cave and into the hard wind of the mountain. She bounded down into the snow and yipped as she fell knee deep into the powder, looking up as she tried to get to a wagon that was in fire before the warm light vanished. 

When it did, she had only just gotten close enough to feel it and growled as she stomped her back foot in annoyance before continuing forwards. If Loctori was with her, he’d probably be laughing at their sorry state, the thought some how made her smile internally as she pushed threw the snow, her head tilted down as she tried to cut threw the raging winds. 

Even as she was, Odette started to tremble from the cold, looking up as she finally reached a place where the winds were dead and quiet. Testing how tired her legs were, Odette started a slow jog, looking to the sides as she tested the speed and opened her wings. It did not take her long to pick up the pace, her wings flapping quickly to create lift as she slowly parted from the powdery ground. She gained height quickly, taking a quick look around before flying forwards, her ears twitching in the wind as she listened for anything. 

She saw it before she heard it, the warm glow from more then a few campfires, and she angled herself just right. Her wings tired as her body trembled, Maker how she hated the cold. 

She was able to carry herself longer then she thought, passing over the top of a tower, but she stopped as she saw a group of people walking around and yelling at one another.

“And I’m telling you to keep looking!”  
Her beak opened hearing the voice. Ra’an?

“How do you even know she made it out? All I’m saying is we should be practical.”  
She slowed to a complete stop. Cassandra?

“And I’m telling you that there is no way that Odette would die from such a thing. She always finds a way out.”  
Tears stung her eyes as she heard the final voice. Mavlor? 

A loud chirp left her throat as she angled her body down, thrusting her wings against the wind. The group looked up, Cassandra and Cullen staring dumb founded as the large beast headed right towards them.

“Uhm… We should move!”  
Ra’an pushed Cassandra to the side as Odette’s wing gave way, the joint finally freezing, and she came crashing down. Her body flailing in an ungraceful way and tumbling threw the snow before coming to a stop at the base of the tower.

“What the--?! Is that what I think it is?!”  
Cassandra ran over to the griffin as it tried standing but fell back down, looking over her shoulder as Cullen came over to look, his mouth hanging open. 

“Move aside, please!”  
The two humans grunted as Malvor shoved them away, kneeling next to the griffin and placed a hand over its head.

“Oi, lend me that?”  
He looked over at Cullen and motioned towards his tunic, the honey haired man looking confused for a second before taking it off and handing it to Malvor. The old qunari taking it and removing his own before leaning closer to the griffin.

“Imikari.”  
The griffin opened its eyes, silver hues staring up at Malvor as he smiled gently.

“It’s ok.”  
He placed Cullen’s tunic over her body as Odette chirped before her body shifted back, Cullen and Cassandra staring slack jawed as Odette appeared from the vanishing griffin. 

“I’m seeing this, right? I’m not dreaming?”  
Cullen looked over at Ra’an as he came closer to them, arms folded over his chest as he watched Malvor wrap his tunic around the small elf before picking her up and holding her close to his body, nodding.

“Odette is a very powerful mage. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if one day she can turn into a dragon.”  
Cassandra looked over at Ra’an opening her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a surprised gasping sound and she looked back at Odette in Malvor’s arms.

“She’s wounded.”  
Cullen looked to see the blood seeping through the tunics, nodding quickly as he held his hand out and lead Malvor back to camp and to the healer’s tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to put the translation for it....   
> Imikari= Child


	9. Invisible scars.

When Odette woke, she could hear people yelling at one another, and all she wanted to do was close her eyes again and curl up into a ball. Instead she, reluctantly, opened her eyes and rolled onto her side. 

“Imekari.”  
She looked up at the voice and smiled as a large hand was placed on her cheek and she rested her head into it, sighing contently before looking over at the campfire and watched as Cullen argued with Cassandra while Josephine tried to make them calm down and talk proper.

“They’ve been at it for hours…”  
Malvor chuckled lightly as he helped her to sit up, both of them looking over at Mother Giselle spoke up.

“They have that luxury, thanks to you.”  
Odette smiled wearily as Malvor sat next to her and she leaned tiredly against him, looking down at her poorly dressed body and checked where her wound was.

“The bleeding was hard to stop, but they managed with some help from one of the chargers’ men.”  
Odette straightened her top and nodded, leaning back up against Malvor as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her silver gaze resting on Mother Giselle as she spoke again.

“The enemy could not follow, and with doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting threatens us as much as Corypheus.”  
Odette looked over at the four humans again, frowning as they continued to bicker.

“All that yelling will get us is a headache…”  
She paused talking and rubbed her forehead.

“Another headache.”  
Malvor tilted his head and gently placed his chin on top of Odettes’, hushing her as he rubbed her arm.

“They know. But our situation—your situation—is complicated. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors have witnessed. We saw our defender stand… and fall. And now, we have seen her return.”  
Odette looked down at her lap, pulling a blanket over her cold legs as she listened to the mother. Her brow knitting together as she looked back over at Cullen and the others.

“The more our enemy is behind us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? That “we” have been called to endure? What “we”, perhaps, must come to believe?”  
Odette frowned deeply at Giselle’s words, shutting her eyes tightly before running a hand over her hair.

“Please don’t pull your “The Maker has a plan” crap on me… He seemed to have given up on me long before I gave up on him. What ever the rest of you say… I felt no Divine at the Conclave or Haven.”  
Odette frowned as she stood from the bed and tested a step before looking back at Giselle. 

“The struggle ahead… Seems mine alone.”  
Odette frowned more as she walked away to the mouth of the tent, holding her side as it ached, and looked around at the camp. A frown tugged at her lips as she looked over the faces of everyone, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand as a heavy sigh left her lips. 

She looked over her shoulder as Mother Giselle started singing, it was something Odette had heard many times from the servants when she was still with the Marque, and her brow knitted together as Mother Giselle stood next to her, singing still. Her gaze turning over as another voice joined in with the song, looking towards Lielanna as she joined in, then towards Cullen. Soon, everyone in the camp joined in and Odette took a step back as everyone was facing their way, kneeing or holding their hand over their chest. Odette made a slight face as she watched, looking over to her side and lifted a brow as noticed Loctori and the rest of their group, shaking her head at them as they just grinned. 

“Faith may have yet to find you, but it has already found them.”  
Odette watched as Mother Giselle joined the rest of the crowd, sighing heavy as she rubbed the back of her neck again. She jumped and made a quiet squeaking sound as Solas came up behind her and spoke.

“A word?”  
She placed her hand on her chest and nodded, following behind him as he walked further from the camp. Her pace quickening as he lit a torch and stood as close to it as she could.

“The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. Her faith is hard-won, lethallin, worthy of pride… Save for one detail.”  
Odette rubbed her arms against each other as she watched Solas, her brow knitting together.

“The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours.”  
Odette raised a brow at him, her lips thinning.

“Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived… And we must prepare for their reaction, then they learn the orb is of our people.”  
Odette lifted her hands and rubbed her face, groaning softly.

“So… It all comes down to blaming elves for something, is it? Why does that always happen? I mean really.”  
Solas chuckled lightly and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

“It is unfortunate, but we must be above suspicion to be seen as valued allies.”  
Odette tilted her head side to side, groaning quietly.

“Faith in you is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow.”  
Odette looked over at Solas as he took a step towards her.

“By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed you. Scout to the north, be their guied… There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build. Grow.”  
Odette nibbled on her lower lip, nodding once as she turned to leave, running back to the camp and conferencing with Cullen and Cassandra. They packed their things and moved out the next morning, Odette smiling as Loctori and the group came with them and dedicated to helping the Inquisition, much like Bull and the Chargers.   
As the sun began to set they had reached their destination, Odette stumbling back a step as she reached the top of the mountain and saw the huge fortress built into the far mountain side. She looked over to see Solas come to stand beside her, a small smile on her face as he motioned towards the stone structure. 

“Skyhold.”  
Odette smiled a little more at him before she jumped over a rock and started her way down the mountain and too the path towards Skyhold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at Skyhold two days ago, preparations for its repair underway, and Odette took some time to herself. She sat cross legged on her bed, looking out the large windows of her chambers. Her silver eyes were wide as she stared at the mountain tops. Was this the kind of view that the Marque had?   
She climbed off her bed and walked over to the balcony, tucking her hair behind her scared ear as she leaned over the balcony and peeked down below. She smiled to herself, lost in her own little world until something crashing to the floor made her spin around quickly.

“Ah. Sorry, Boss.”  
Odette scrunched her nose playfully at Bull as she walked over and picked up the stool he had tripped over and set it back properly.

“What can I do for you, Bull?”  
She folded her arms across her chest as she spoke, smiling up at him.

“For starters… Where did you find those other men?! Their savage!”  
Odette laughed, rubbing her arms from the cold air blowing in threw the window, shaking her head.

“Those men are my brothers.”  
Bull’s mouth hung open in surprise at her words and she laughed even more.

“I told you, they are adopted. They took me in.”  
She eyed Bull from head to toe before settling back on his face.

“Anything else?”  
Bull shook his head.

“Right. These.”  
Odette tilted her head slightly as she watched him fish inside the pocket of his pants and pull out a leather pouch, its contents clinking together as he placed it in her hand and smirked.

“You’ve been so busy running around, figured I’d just bring them to you.”  
Odette looked at the pouch for a moment before tipping it upside down, a large smile crossing her lips as her ear clips poured into her hand. She looked up at Bull, curling a finger at him to bend over and he did. Odette smiled at him and stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before spinning on her heels and walking over to a mirror in the far corner of her room.

“Thank you, Bull.”  
She smiled at him in the mirror as he stood stunned for a moment before nodding towards her and smiled.

“Why do you need those things any way? Sorry, but I took a good look at them.”  
Odette stared at Bull in the mirror, fiddling with the clips before motioning him over.

“Come here.”  
He did so, standing behind her and peering down with his one eye as he watched as Odette tilted her head to the left and pulled her hair back, fastening the silver clip around her elegantly pointed ear and smiled up at him before tilting her head to the right and pulled her hair back. Bull inhaled sharply as he stared down at the scared rounded edge of her left ear, unconsciously reaching over and stopped her from putting the clasp on it.

“Who did that?”  
She stared up at him, her brow knitting together as she watched a mix of emotions cross his face. Smiling lightly, she shook her head, and placed her hand on top of his before fastening the clip.

“Someone I hope to never meet again.”  
She spun around and tilted her back and stared up at Bull, smiling best she could as she motioned her hand out.

“Shall we? There is still lots to do before anything is over.”  
Bull nodded at her and turned to the side, letting her go first as they walked out from her chambers. He listened to her as they crossed the broken hall, telling him stories of the merc group that adopted her, he bellowed out laughing as she shared a story about Ra’an that involved the man some how completely blind drunk and in a druffalo field. When they reached the steps to the courtyard, Odette stopped as Josephine called for her and asked about the next meeting to discuss the next moves. Odette groaned before smiling at bull, gently touching his arm before running back up the steps and disappearing inside with Josephine. Bull stared after her, rubbing his arm where she had touched him and looked down at it, his brow lifting. Her hands were so soft.


	10. Infatuation and Fear

Odette giggled like mad as she leaned forwards in her seat. She had returned from her travels from Crestwood and the Western Approach with Hawke and now needed a very very long drinking session. She sat at the Herald’s Rest, her feet pulled up and hanging off the stool under her as she leaned against the counter, watching as Ra’an and Loctori started a wrestling match in the middle of the tavern. 

Odette hugged her knees as she laughed at them, horns banging against each other as they tried to topple and toss the other, using all their weight. Odette smiled as Bull entered the Tavern as he finished training with his men, watching him from her place at the bar as she nursed her drink in her hands.

“You like him.”  
Odette yelped loudly at the sudden voice in her ear and looked over to see Ragnok leaning on the bar and looking at her with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, shut up Ragnok. I do not.”  
She brought her cup to her lips, peeking over the rim and stared at Bull from across the room again, the chuckle to her side making her growl and slam her cup back down on the counter.

“Shut up.”  
She stood quickly and maneuvered around the two wrestling in the middle of the room and took the stairs up a level, watching the match from above now and smiled as she bumped into Dorian.

“Why, hello my fancy darling.”  
Dorian laughed at her words and shook his head as he glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention to the match.

“Inquisitor! To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
Odette giggled softly, leaning on the railing.

“I am running away from pestering brothers.”  
Dorian looked at her again, grinning.

“Pestering? You mean teasing. I believe everyone but the man himself has taken note of your infatuation.”  
Odette groaned loudly as she slumped, her head resting on the railing.

“You serious? I’ve been that bad?”  
Dorian laughed, the noise causing Ra’an to pause and look up, and Loctori tackled him. Their match now held on their backs. Odette lifted her brow and smiled, looking up at Dorian.

“It seems that I am not the only one who has been pining over another.”  
Dorian grinned slightly, his gaze turning towards Odette.

“What ever do you mean?”  
Odette rolled her eyes at Dorians playful ignorance, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

“They’re probably fighting over you, anyways.”  
Dorian sputtered at her words, staring at her with large eyes.

“Excuse me?”  
Odette smiled widely.

“Oh yea. They both have a weakness for men with confidant auras and flashy fashion. Oh, and your mustache.”  
Dorian laughed again, this time both men wrestling below looking up at the sound before turning back to one another. Odette looked up at Dorian, smirking playfully as she peered down at the men and then back at him.

“What’s that Dorian?”  
She spoke loud enough to have the men below slow down and tilt their heads up to listen, Dorian looking at her with concern.

“What are you doing?”  
Odette waved a hand at him as she continued speaking.

“You like a man who takes control? That’s so good to know!”  
Odette laughed quietly as Dorian blushed bright red and covered her mouth with his hand and held her, glancing back down to see that the two men wrestling had become more aggressive with one another as Ra’an grabbed Loctori under his arm and struggled to stand again before flipping the slightly smaller qunari over onto his side with a hard thud. Dorian looked down at Odette as she wiggled in his arms.

“Why’d you do that?”  
She shrugged, muffled words coming from behind his hand, and he removed it.

“Ra’an can best everyone in the group with out breaking a sweat.”  
Odette grinned up at Dorian.

“Which means… He was showing off for you.”  
She points down and Dorian followed with his eyes, his cheeks turning a dark red as he watched Ra’an walk from the middle of the tavern and over to the bar and picked up an offered towel. The tall qunari rubbing the back of his neck with the towel as he grunted, stretching out his shoulders. He had removed his shirt for the match and his grey skin was now glistening with seat. He pulled his hair from the bun between his horns, and the deep copper strands pooled at shoulder length, grinning at another companion as his arm was slapped and congratulated as a cup was shoved into his hand. His golden eyes turning up to glance at Dorian for a split moment before looking back at the others. Odette grinned and reached up, poking Dorian on the cheek as she giggled.

“I think you like someone more then you let on as well.”  
She giggled more as Dorian let go of her and almost seemed to pout as he clapped his hands together as if wiping them off and stared at her.

“You are terrible. I hope you know this.”  
Odette laughed and nodded her head once as she leaned over and hugged Dorians arm, smirking.

“Ah, but you love me, my fabulous darling.”  
Dorian waved his hand at her and smirked as she kissed his cheek before running off, shaking his head in her direction before looking back down at Ra’an. His cheeks turning pink as he met the golden eyes of the qunari as he stared up at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Odette bounced on her feet as she waited for her mount to be ready, rubbing her hands together and blowing against her fingers.

“You really don’t do well with the cold.”  
She looked up to see Solas walking over to her and she smiled at him.

“I really don’t. I think someone hates me some where.”  
Solas chuckled lightly, shaking his head at her.

“What can I do for you, Solas?”  
He smiled at her for a moment longer before it dropped, and he looked at her more seriously.

“I wanted to ask you, about your return to us from Haven. After the avalanche.”  
Odette stared at him, her brow lifting.

“Oh? And here I thought people were just blissfully ignoring that.”  
Solas shook his head.

“There have been whispers. No one seems brave enough to speak of, or ask about it.”  
Odette smiled softly, her brow lifting.

“But you are?”  
Solas dipped his head, opening his mouth to speak but didn’t as one of her company came into the barn. Malvor smiled and waved over at her and she returned it by blowing him a kiss before looking back over at Solas. Solas watched the elder qunari leave before speaking.

“It is more of a curiosity needing to be sated.”  
Odette made a quiet humming sound, her eyes widening playfully as she looked from Solas over towards the mounts. 

“So, I am a puzzle now.”  
Solas grimaced but nodded.

“In a way. You are.   
Odette smiled and laughed, shaking her head as she looked back at Solas.

“You don’t get it, do you? Everything is simply a puzzle, a question that needs answers.”  
Odette turned to face Solas properly, her brow knitting together as she glared up at him.

 _“Leave well enough alone, little wolf. All questions need not your answers.”_  
Solas felt a cold shiver run up his spine at her elvish tongue, and she smiled brightly at him before spinning on her feet and walking away, waving over her shoulder to him as she called back.

“You are joining me in a team with the assault on Adamant Fortress. Please be ready.”  
Solas griped his staff as he watched her till she vanished from sight, his teeth clenched together as his knuckles turned white from his grip. What is it about her that makes him this upset, this curious, this wanting? She shook his head to clear his thoughts, looking back in the direction Odette had left in before departing to make his preparations for the journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Odette lay on the ground staring unamused up at the green sky. Her pink lips stretched into a thin and unhappy smile as she stared past half lidded eyes, her fingers gingerly tapping on the ground as she contemplated what to do about this.

“If this is the after life, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Makers bosom.”  
Odette couldn’t help but snort at Hawke’s voice and she sat up, her brow lifting high as she stared at the human from the strangest angel.

“Are you… Upside down?”  
Hawke looked over at Odette, his own brow lifting as before he grinned.

“Well well, now this is a completely new angel to see the Inquisitor at. I think I like it.”  
Odette laughed as she watched as Hawke tried to find a way on ‘normal’ footing, looking around to see how everyone else was fairing. 

“No. The Inquisitor used the mark to open another rift. We fell through. I believe we are in the fade.”  
Odette looked up at Warden Stroud, her lips pressing into another frown as all laughter left her. 

“We are here, physically… Unbelievable.”  
Odette frowned more as she looked over at Solas as he spoke. Closing her eyes as she cupped her hands over her ears, blocking out everyone as they spoke, her mind blanking as she took a deep breath. A large hand landing on her shoulder made her body jolt up right as she yelled in surprise.

“You ok, Boss?”  
Odette frowned as she looked up at Bull, but she nodded, placing her hands on top of his and patting them as she removed them from her shoulders. She looked around, her lips pressed thin as she ignored most of the talk going on as she pushed forward. Bull and Varric spoke about their unhappiness being in the fade, while Solas looked at everything like it was a shinny new present he had been given.

She looked over her shoulder at everyone before she walked on a head, ignoring them as they called for her. It felt strange, too strange, her skin tingling. She found a set of stairs and scaled them as fast as she could, taking them by twos, her body freezing at the top.

“You…”  
Odette stared wide eyed as the others came up behind her. Everyone froze, their eyes stuck on the women standing in front of them now.

“I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion.”  
Odette took a step forwards, watching as the Divine spoke. 

“Divine Justinia…”  
The old women smiled at Odette, her head dipping slightly.

“But you… What I remember… You died.”  
The Divine simply smiled as she spoke.

“You think my survival impossible. Yet you stand here alive in the fade yourselves. Either way, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.”  
Odette shook her head as she took her step back, staring warily at the Divine.

“Surely you can understand our concerns, and explain what you are…”  
The Divine nodded slightly.

“I am here to help you... You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, do you Inquisitor.”  
Odette rubbed the side of her head, frowning deeply.

“The real Divine would have no way to know I’ve been made Inquisitor…”   
The Divine closed her eyes for a moment, thinking, before speaking once again.

“I know, because I have examined memories like yours. Stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus. It is the demon that you forget upon awaking. It feed off memories of fear and darkness. Growing fat upon the terror.”  
Odette frowned more as She spoke more, looking to the side as Stroud spoke to the Divine. The conversation lasted but a moment before Odette looked back at the Divine. 

“This Demon… This fear demon that controls Corypheus’s army… He’s near by?”  
The Divine nodded.

“Yes.”  
Odette frowned.

“Well… Shit.”  
Odette shut her eyes tightly for a second before looking back at everyone, the Divine speaking once more.

“When you entered the fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it.”  
She took a step and motioned outwards.

“These are your memories, Inquisitor.”  
Odette looked over at the path, the orbs appearing along its way making her skin tingle again. She took one more look at the Divine before moving forward and collecting them, watching her memory play before her eyes and gasped as it finished. The memory returning made her head throb, shutting her eyes tightly as the Divine spoke again. Her brow knitted together as she groaned, the Divine moved away from them as Hawke and Strode started to bicker now and she simply sighed, shaking her head and walked away from all of them. 

Everyone followed when they noticed Odette walked away from them, Bull keeping his eye on her. She didn’t seem right, on edge, tense. Odette’s steps faltered as a loud voice echoed through the air, her eyes drifting to the side as if to see its body.

“Ah, we have a visitor. Some foolish little girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten.”  
Odette shook her head and ignored the voice as it continued on, scowling as she moved forward.

“But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten.”  
Odette scowled and groaned in the back of her throat, removing demons from her path as she stalked forwards. Exploring farther in, Odette ignored the voice as it spoke of her companions, ignoring it as it tried to get in their heads, it worked for a while, right up until it spoke again.

“Ah, but perhaps I have been picking the wrong one to prod, Little Swan.”  
Odette’s eyes grew wide as she froze in place, a cold sweat running down her spine.

“Ah, there it is. That fear that makes your tremble, makes you weak. Did you think you truly ran way from it? From him?”  
Odette stared blankly, her heart pounding in her ears.

“Boss. Hey!”  
Bull stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, she looked at him but didn’t see him, her silver eyes wide and full of panic.

“You know he hunts for you, searches for you, even now. The Little Swan he once held is still there, still inside you.”  
Odette gasped quietly, and Bull’s grip tightened on her shoulders as he growled in frustration.

“I wonder what scares you most. That he will one day find you, or that you are still the same little girl who ran way?”


	11. Don't be Afraid

“Tell me, Little Swan. How do you think your Inquisition would react to your past? How would your so-called family?”  
Bull growled loudly.

“Just shut up!”  
He looked back towards Odette, moving his hands from her shoulders as he gently cupped them over her ears.

“Don’t listen. Look at me.”  
Odette stared up at Bull, her eyes filling with tears.

“Bull… It can’t… I… They…”  
Odette felt her head spinning with emotions, too many to keep up with, fear racing through her.

“I don’t think she can hear you, The Iron Bull. Her fear is so great, so delicious.”  
Bull grumbled under his breath, looking to the side before looking back at Odette, cupping his hands tighter on her ears as he looked at her. Varric frowned as when he walked over, looking up at her face as her body trembled.

“Shit… She doesn’t look good. What ever it’s saying, it’s getting to her.”  
Bull rolled his eye, glancing down at Varric.

“Thank you for the obvious.”  
Varric held up his hands and they both looked back at Odette, tears escaping her eyes as she stared in terror at Bull. He grits his teeth as he grabbed her shoulders again and pulled her close to his chest, closing his eye before looking at their surroundings.

“This is bad. If we can’t get her to snap out of this…”  
Varric looked over to Hawke for ideas, and the champion shook his head. He looked to Stroud who shook his head as well. Varric cursed under his breath everyone looking at Solas as he came up and lifted Odette’s hand into his.

“May I?”  
Bull glared down at the balled elf before letting go of Odette, watching as Solas pulled her to him, spinning her so she would face him.

“Lethallin.”  
Odette’s eyes snapped up to look at Solas as he spoke.  
 _“Breath, calm.”_  
Odette stared up at him, her brow knitting together.

 _“Ignore it. It is grasping to hurt you. Do not let it. Let me help you.”_  
Odette stared at Solas, her lips thing out. She looked down, more tears spilling from her eyes and her head spun. She shook her head quickly, closing her eyes tightly as she slapped her hands from Solas’s.

“No!”  
She spun and ran back to Bull, colliding with his chest as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“What the hell, chuckles!?”  
Solas stood confused, shaking his head.

“I simply offered to help her.”  
Odette trembled as she stood against Bull, her eyes firmly shut as a loud laughter echoed across the air. Odette stilled after a moment, grasping tightly to the harness around Bulls chest, her head tilting to the side as whispers filled her ears. She turned to look, staring at nothing.

 _“My child.”_  
Everyone spun around, looking for the new voice.

“Was that… Elvish?”  
Solas looked around, his brow lifted.

“I doubt the demon is capable of changing its voice as such.”  
Varric tilted his head to the side.

“OK, so what was it?”  
Odette took a step away from Bull, still holding onto him as she stared at the empty space in front of them.

 _“Close your eyes, my child. Close them and listen.”_  
Odette stared, her grip slipping from Bull as she closed her eyes, her breathing calming. Solas watched, his brow raised in fascination.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Odette opened her eyes, she gasped loudly and looked around. Where was she? Where was everyone else? Everything was painted green, like in the fade, but she was not surrounded by the same green fire and stones. It was warmer, calming.

She took a step back and looked down, screaming in surprise as when she looked there was nothing beneath her feet. She cupped her hand over her mouth to still the sound, looking back up in a panic and looked around.

 _“Little child. Calm.”_  
Odette spun around, hearing the voice, her hand dropping to her side as she stared at the faded image of a women in front of her.

“You… I’ve seen you before.”  
The women smiled, her image becoming a little clearer.

 _“I am sorry you left our embrace too soon, child.”_  
Odette frowned deeply, reaching out to the women but she took a step back.

 _“You, who have been the first in so long to understand with out knowing. To touch the old magic like it was new.”_  
Odette frowned, holding her hand to her chest as she watched the women become so clear as she spoke, her eyes growing wide as she stared at her own reflection. The women smiled then, now reaching out and placing her hands on either side of Odette’s face.

 _“Remember what we were, and you who are. Be better, be stronger.”_  
Odette closed her eyes as her reflection leaned forwards, touching her forehead to her own.

_“Be wary of the wolf.”  
Odette placed her hands over her reflections as it slowly began to vanish, her chest filling with a warmth she didn’t realize could be there. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Odette gasped as her eyes opened, looking around as she realized Bull was staring down at her with a worried look. She peeked around, Bull helping her sit up as she looked at everyone’s worried face._

_“What happened?”  
She looked up at Bull and he shook his head as Varric spoke._

_“You collapsed. After that elvish voice spoke.”  
Odette nodded slightly, rubbing her face with her hand as she started to stand, Bull keeping his hand on her shoulders just in case._

_“Are you alright?”  
She looked over at Hawke, smiling at his question._

_“I am.”  
She looked down at the ground, frowning as she gripped Bull’s harness again._

_“I am... So sorry.”  
Bull shook his head, resting his large hand on top of hers._

_“Don’t be. Everyone has there past. Some more hurtful then others.”  
Odette looked up at Bull and he smiled and then looked over at everyone else and they nodded with the same understanding. Odette smiled at them, looking back up at Bull before she stepped back._

_“Ok… No more being afraid…”  
Odette removed the staff from her back and dug it into the ground, reaching up and unclasping the clips from her ears and turned towards Bull as she held them out to him._

_“Hold these for me?”  
He nodded as he held his hand out for them, the metal clinking together in his palm before closing his hand around them and put them in his pocket. He looked back up when he heard the other gasp loudly._

_“Snowflake! What in Andraste’s name are you doing?!”  
Odette laughed as she pulled off her coat, shoving it into a bag she noticed of to the side, and then removed her shirt._

_“Not being afraid.”  
She stood up and removed her pants, shoving them in the bag then removed her smalls. She rested the bag against her staff, looking at everyone’s blushing faces and averting their eyes as she stood up, naked._

_“Have none of you seen a naked person before?”  
Varric laughed quietly and she looked over at Bull, a small smile on her lips at the way he looked at her. He eyed her up, head to toe, lingering on all his favorite parts before finally meeting her eyes. His cheeks turning pink ever so slightly as he averted his eyes and coughed awkwardly. Odette shook her head at them._

_“Chickens.”  
Bull snickered quietly and they all stared in a different direction for a very long time. When time ticked on longer then they thought it should, they looked back, and Bull shamelessly found himself very aroused. Everyone looked back to see that where Odette once stood, there was a very large feline like creature, its lean body curved as it stretched out, yawning as its toes flexed against the stone ground._

_“Snowflake?”  
Odette spun her head around and looked at Varric, a quiet purr leaving her as she nodded. His jaw dropped as she looked them over before walking over and nudging the bag and her staff towards Bull and he laughed._

_“I’m your pack mule now, am I?”  
Odette made a quiet chirping sound and walked around him, her body coiling around his waist as she rubbed her head against his hip, purring loudly as she did so. Bull swallowed hard as he tried to hide the blush creeping over his face and rolled his eye._

_“Alright, alright. Fine. But you owe me a drink.”  
Odette purred, humored at his words and watched as he slung the pack over his shoulder and slid her staff into the belt loops of his pants. She stalked past Solas when they began to move out, her silver orbs staring at him as he returned the look, her ears flattening against her head before she walked a little faster and caught up with Bull._


	12. What They Need

Finishing their task was not easy, when they finally reached the demon and killed the Aspect of the nightmare demon, Odette had to pick who to leave behind in the fade as the others ran off to the rift and got out. When she looked at Stroud, he took the que and distracted the demon long enough for her and Hawke to get out. When they jumped out of the rift, Odette shifted back into her normal form and took a cloak from a near by Warden, nodding her thanks as she looked at the others. Choosing to let the Wardens remain, under watch, to help the Inquisition. 

That was now four days ago, and Odette sat on the railing of her balcony, fiddling with the tips of her hair as she watched the people below. People had been whispering more about her ability to change shape, it filled her with some sort of pride to have them talk about it, but she was also worried about what people thought of her. She was the Inquisitor, not many questioned her, but knowing she could change into that of an animal may call to question her “humanity”. She sighed heavily.

“That look does not suit you at all, my dear.”  
Odette jumped, grabbing the edge of the railing as she almost fell over and looked at the voice, laughing nervously as she watched Vivienne lean against the opening to the balcony.

“That could have ended badly, you know.”  
Vivienne laughed quietly, shaking her head.

“For you? I doubt it. You could just sprout wings and fly back up here.”  
Odette made a face before smiling.

“And ruin these wonderful clothing that Josephine picked out for me? Never.”  
Vivienne laughed again, louder and smiled at Odette as she jumped down from the railing.

“You have been up here for hours, my dear. Some are beginning to worry.”  
Odette smiled and shook her head, pulling her hair over her shoulder and played with the length as she walked inside to her desk and checked on a few papers.

“I just… Needed a moment to myself.”  
Vivienne nodded lightly in knowing as she walked up behind the smaller girl, smiling down at her.

“I can understand that, my dear. But you do have an Inquisition to run.”  
Odette laughed as she looked up at the mage.

“I know. I just… Reflection has helped me in these past hours. It’s… Hard to leave people behind.”  
Vivienne reached up and placed her hand on top Odette’s head, running her hand across the surface of her hair before gently cupping Odette’s cheek.

“Worry not, dear. Many may not understand you, but they need not to. You only need to worry for those who support and understand.”  
Odette smiled widely up at Vivienne, nodding lightly at the women before picking up some of the papers and hugging them to her chest as they both departed her chambers. They spoke as they descended into the main hall, Odette giggling softly at Vivienne’s grandiose gestures before opening the door for them. Odette quickly waved to Vivienne and ran over to Josephine’s office, giving her some of the papers she had gathered, some where normal reports, and others bring new orders. 

She smiled at the antivan women before making her way to Cullen’s office, giving him the rest of the papers. She paused to muse over a book he has placed on his desk, giggling as it was a romance novel and shook her head as she took a moment to speak about it with Cullen for how much he had read thus far. Odette looked out Cullen’s window and made a quiet noise, realizing how late it was and apologized for keeping him to late before running off. 

She ran into Cole, apologizing that he did not approve of the Wardens being there. She did her best to explain, but she didn’t think Cole understood, but he nodded anyways, and she gave him a warm hug before leaving. She checked on Sera, then went to check on Bull but did not find him in his usual place so she went to check in on Krem instead, almost having his leader giving up on his men to stay in the quin must have hit Bull harder then she thought when she traveled to the Storm coast with them and Gat just the other day. She smiled at Krem and made sure he didn’t need anything before leaving. She shrugged slightly, thinking he was off with some tavern girl and frowned as she returned to the main hall and spoke with Varric for a while, then Dorian, before returning to her chambers. 

On her way, she bumped into Josephine, whom had more papers in hand and gave them to her to look over. Odette groaned, loudly, but smiled and took them. She looked over the pages, flipping them over in her hands as she walked up the steps, gnawing her lower lip as she looked over petitions for aiding others, and oddly enough, others aiding the Inquisition. Odette flipped over another page as she rounded the top of the steps into her Chamber, taking a quick glance up into the room to make sure she didn’t trip on anything before looking back down at the papers. She stopped in her tracks, looking back up into the room and the papers dropped form her hands. She stared wide eyed as Bull sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the décor. He looked over at her when the pages fluttered to the floor, smirking slightly as he dipped his head cautiously maneuvering under the canopy of her large bed.

“So, Listen. I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying. You want to ride the Bull.”  
He took a few steps closer to Odette, kicking a few of the papers across the floor as he continued to speak.

“Can’t say I blame you, but, I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.”  
Odette stared up at him as he walked over to her, her mouth opening to speak but nothing came out. He chuckled, watching as she closed her mouth again and pursed her lips together tightly and groaned.

“See?”  
Odette looked back up at Bull as he took a step past her to leave, but she spun around quickly and grabbed his arm, blushing as he spun around to look at her.

“I- I do. I want… You.”  
She blushed more as she looked to the side and Bull grinned at her shyness, chuckling as he faced her again. 

“You say that, but you really don’t know what that means.”  
Odette chewed her lower lip gently, staring to the side before finally looking up at Bull.

“Then show me.”  
Bull grinned as she spoke, gingerly pulling his arm from her hands and snatched up her wrists, hoisting them over her head and pinning her against the wall. She gasped and closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at him.

“Last chance.”  
Odette grinned up at him, playfully tugging her arms to test his grip.

“A little slower, and a lot harder.”  
Bull smirked as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, hoisting her off her feet as he walked over to the bed, his eye never leaving hers as she stared up at him. He tossed her on the bed and smirked as she squeaked upon landing, chuckling at her cute innocence. He looked to the side and made a quiet humming sound and reached over, unfastening the tie that held the curtains of the bed’s canopy to its post and climbed onto the bed with her. He dipped his head low, careful of the canopy as he grabbed her by the wrists and held them tightly before gently tying the rope around one of her wrists. She paused, looking at the rope before looking at him.

“Bull…”  
He smiled to her, hushing her as he took her other wrist and held them in front of her face, making her watch as he tied them together. She bit her lower lip, watching as he tied her wrists, taking in a sharp breath when he dipped his head down and kissed her jaw, pulling her wrists over her head again as he pinned her against the bed. 

“I wonder…”  
Odette gasped as he spoke against her neck as his hand traveled down her side, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

“How long have you been aching for this?”  
Odette blushed as he ripped open the front of her shirt, his hand gliding gently across her stomach, her ab muscles fluttering under his touch as she squirmed. She nibbled her lower lip as he kissed her neck and nibbled her collarbone, grinning up at her as he nipped at the soft skin.

“Well?”  
Odette squirmed as he curled his hand under her and curled two of his fingers into the hem of her pants and started to tug them down, his nails scratching her rear as he stopped part way.

“I won’t continue until you answer.”  
Odette whimpered quietly, rolling her hips against his hand as it rested firmly against her ass.

“S-since… I first saw you…”  
She blushed brightly as he chuckled deep in his throat, pulling her pants down till they came off then threw them over his shoulder as he returned his hand to her hip and pulled her tightly to him. 

“Tonight, you have my full attention. Say, Katoh, and I will stop. This will be our watch word.”  
Odette stared up at Bull as he spoke, nodding once and he smirked, his fingers gently massaging her rear as he leaned in and kissed along her jaw line. Odette moaned softly, leaning into his touch as her wrists wriggled under the string and his hand, trying to break free. He chuckled, looking up at her as he removed his hand from her waist.

“Tell me how you want it. Tell me what you need.”  
Odette blushed deeply, looking to the side as she spoke.

“I… I want to… Be close… And… Facing you…”  
Bull smirked, pulling back as she spoke and removed his harness and pants before climbing back into the bed, lifting her up so she straddled one of his large thighs and her cheeks flushed a deep red as he lifted her bound hands and rested them on his shoulder, she instinctualy reached up and grabbed one of his horns as he pulled her close to his chest. She moaned softly as she watched his face as he peered down with his good eye, massaging his fingers across her hips as he ripped her small cloths and smirked at her as she gasped. 

She glanced down and she blushed, hard, seeing Bull’s bare waist below her. Her hips wiggled against his thigh and he smirked and looked down to see what caused this reaction and chuckled quietly as he looked back up at her, his fingers massaging their way around her hips and down her ass towards her middle, gently playing with the soft skin, and she moaned at his touch. His own desires slowly built as he watched her, hanging from his horn, as she withered against his thigh, his half hard cock resting against her calf as she straddled his leg. 

Odette’s eyes closed as Bull pushed one of his large fingers inside of her, moaning his name as she pulled on his horn as she curled into his touch, and he grinned broadly at her. After their moment when he first returned the clasps for her ears, after the fade and her panic, Bull took great care to be gentle with her, giving her the tenderness she needed. Odette withered against his touch as he pushed another of his fingers inside of her, stretching her out as she moaned again, her head falling back, and Bull took this chance to move his free hand up to her lower back to hold her in place as he dipped his head down and bit gently on her exposed neck. 

Odette moaned loudly as his teeth fell to her neck, her body jolting from the surprised pleasure she felt from it as she held tightly to his horn, dipping his head closer to her as she pulled on it. Bull grunted in pleasure as she pulled his horn, working his fingers within her, stretching her out more before adding a third finger to the play and grunted once more as Odette’s body bowed back and exposed more of her body to him as her hips wriggled against his hand from the pleasure. She panted heavily, trying to pull herself back up as he removed his fingers from her and grinned at her as he pushed her legs further apart, massaging inside her thighs as he did so and angled her where she sat just above the tip of his very hard and now leaking cock. 

“This is in my way.”  
He swiftly removed the tie around her wrists and removed her partially open shirt and breast band, pausing a moment as he stared at how surprisingly well in doubt Odette was. Her cheeks flushing a bright red as he stared longer then necessary.

“That’s…. Uhm…”  
Bull looked up at her face and grinned as he dipped down and took one into his mouth, her body bowing against him as her stomach pressed into him, moaning as she gripped his shoulders. He groaned pleasurably and licked from her breast and up to her neck, nibbling on the soft skin as he held her open with his thumbs before gently lowering her down onto his cock. Odette gasped as the tip pressed against her center, biting her lower lip as it hurt for the first little bit, her nails digging into Bull’s shoulders.

“Relax.”  
He hummed against her throat and she let out a long breath, closing her eyes as he lowered her down further, pushing into her. He groaned softly, she was tight around him, and he placed one large hand behind her head as she moaned and withered against him as he stopped, letting her get used to him. He looked down, smirking as he was hilt deep inside of her, and his smirk only grew as he saw her reaction when he looked back up to her face. Her brow was knitted together in the pleasure as her mouth hung open slightly as she panted, loose strands of her silver hair clinging to her face as the heat in the air started to make them sweat with the pleasure. She gasped loudly and looked up at him.

“Y-you…”  
His brow lifted slightly as she spoke through her soft gasps.

“You… Got bigger…”  
Bull stared at her for a moment, swallowing hard, and pushed her down. She squealed loudly at the sudden movement and moaned out as her back hit the bed and Bull reached even further inside of her, her body trembling under him as he loomed over her small frame. He grinned down at her, taking her hands and placing them around his shoulders as he began moving once her hips started to move more against him, her soft quiet gasps turning into heavy panting as he thrusts into her. 

Her nails scratched along his shoulders as his pace quickened, grunting as he filled her completely, her center hugging him so tightly he felt like he could easily hurt her if he went to fast. He stared down at her, smiling as he watched her face contort in pleasure, moaning loudly as she held onto him, biting her lower lip as her body pushed into him, her silver half lidded eyes staring up at him and when he hit the sweet spot inside of her, her body withers and squirms around, pleading. 

“B-bull…”  
He grins, leaning down and kissing along her neck as his large hand reached up and massaged along her ribs and side, his thumb teasing her breast and perked nipple as she squirmed even more at his touch. 

“Go a head, cum for me.”  
She moaned and shuttered at his words as they rumbled against her neck, moaning his name as her nails scratched at his shoulders, her body tightening around him and pressed closer to him still as her back arched into him. Bull groaned as her body tightened around him, spasming as she hit her climax, and he couldn’t hold on any more. Bull grasped her hips and pounded into her, ragged and uneven, her voice breaking as she moaned loudly, and he spilled himself inside of her. The warmth pooling in her stomach as she panted heavily, eyes closed as she lay limp on the bed. 

Bull lifted her carefully as he pulled himself from her, a soft moan leaving her as the liquid spilled from between her legs. Bull sat her up carefully and chuckled as she reached for him as he took a step back, returning with a towel and cleaned up most of the mess from her body before picking her up once again and hoisted her up further onto the bed and put her down under the covers. 

Odette peered up at Bull, drowsy and sore. She reached up as he pulled the sheet over her naked form and gently touched his shoulder, smiling up at him. He smiled back at her, watching as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. A quiet chuckle leaving him as he reached over and brushed loose strands of hair from her face before raising from the bed and got dressed. He paused at the top of the steps, looking over at her small frame, smirking slightly. So small, so delicate, yet still so strong and commanding. Bull shook his head and started down the steps, halting as he opened the door and saw Lielanna walking towards the door.

“Is the Inquisitor inside? I have some information that may be—”  
Bull shook his head, holding up his hand for Lielanna to stop speaking and grinned.

“No. Let her rest.”  
Bull walked past Lielanna, the spy master staring after him then looked towards the door, realization dawning on her and she grinned, looking back towards Bull as he walked away and shook her head.


	13. A Magister and his Qunari

Odette sat with Dorian in his small library, sitting with her legs draped and woven around his, their legs looking like some horribly shaped pretzel. Dorian snickered at one pert of his book and leaned forwards, showing it to Odette and she covered her face with her own book and giggled, blushing like mad. 

“You both look like you are having fun.”  
Odette looked up with a large smile at the voice and put her book down, it took her a moment to untangle her legs from Dorian’s, but when she did she ran over to Bull as he stood atop the stairs. Dorian smirked watching them, Bull affectionally petting the top of Odette’s hair.

“How’d it go?”  
Bull shrugged his shoulders at her question.

“Oh, you know, the usual. Things were more difficult then they needed to be.”  
Odette frowned slightly, her brow knitting together.

“But he got them, right?”  
Bull made a quiet humming sound and looked to the side.

“Hmm? Oh! Yea, yea. He got them.”  
Odette smiled widely as Bull placed a small satchel in her hands.

“He wanted to give the other one personally.”  
Odette smiled and nodded, looking over her shoulder at Dorian whom had picked his book back up and she giggled before looking up at Bull.

“Would you… Like to spend some time together before we give this to Cole?”  
Bull grinned as he placed his large hand on her lower back, ushering her down the steps.

“Would I!”  
Dorian looked up from his book, smirking as he watched Bull almost shove Odette down their stairs. The Iron Bull had been gone for a couple days with some of the Valos-Kas members, doing what he had no idea, but Odette reassured him he would like it when he pressed her out of curiosity. Dorian flipped the page of his book, burying his nose in it’s pages as Odette’s playful giggles finally stopped echoing around the library, shaking his head slightly. He managed to get through almost half of his book before being interrupted again.

“You seem at peace over there.”  
Dorian smiled as he set to book down against his chest, looking up in the direction of the deep voice. Ra’an was leaning against the wall and facing Dorian as the mage sat in his little cubby, his hands folded in front of him. The mage took a moment to look the large qunari over, the criss-crossing harness he worse was looser then normal as his chest had a large bandage wrapped around it, Dorian frowned as he quickly looked over the rest of the vashoth before speaking.

“And you seem to have gotten your self beaten up, again. Don’t you know the healers don’t like it when you ruin their work?”  
Ra’an tilted his head slightly, one of his large horns clicking against the wall as he looked down and placed a hand over the bandages.

“This? It was a scratch. Father made a bigger deal out of it then was necessary.”  
Dorian smirked playfully as his brow lifted, setting his book to the side as he stood up and walked over to Ra’an.

“From what I know of Malvor, he never makes a bigger deal then needed.”  
Dorian placed his hand against Ra’an’s chest, chuckling silently to himself as he could feel the taught muscles of Ra’an’s abs tighten under his touch.

“So, tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
Ra’an smirked slightly, catching Dorian’s hand before the mage could step away from him, and placed a small pouch in his palm.

“A gift.”  
Dorian looked at his hand, puzzled as he opened the pouch. His lips turned into a sower frown as he looked up at Ra’an. 

“I told you I didn’t need help with this.”  
Ra’an’s brow lifted slightly as Dorian shook his family amulet angerly at him.

“I remember. However, we had the resources to help you, so we did.”  
Dorian scoffed loudly.

“” We” … You mean the Inquisitor.”  
Ra’an frowned.

“You know damn well that Odette would have done what she could to help you, the fact I asked has nothing to do with it.”  
Dorian growled quietly, running his hand through his hair.

“And now I am in your debt… I didn’t want that.”  
Ra’an sighed heavily.

“I didn’t do this to put you in my debt, Dorian. I did it because I care about you.”  
Dorian stared up at Ra’an, watching the larger mans golden eyes before sighing quietly and smiled.

“I am an incredible ass at accepting gifts.”  
Ra’an chuckled quietly at Dorians words, watching as the mage walked over to him and lifted his brow as Dorian grabbed hold of his harness.

“I apologize, and thank you.”  
Dorian pulled at Ra’an’s harness, the larger man dipping down as Dorian stood partially on his tippy toes, meeting him in the middle as he kissed him, light and feathery. Ra’an smirked lightly against the kiss, leaning one hand against the wall as he snaked the other across Dorian’s lower back, pulling him closer and kissing him more roughly before letting the mage go. He grinned broadly as when he let go of Dorian, he looked light headed and off balance.

“Your welcome, Dorian.”  
Ra’an winked playfully at the mage before leaning up from the wall and walking down the steps, pausing part way down to glance back up at Dorian and grinned more as the mage was staring after him and he shook his head before continuing down the steps.

~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Ra’an stayed up in his room, staring at the bandage on his chest. It would turn into a nice scar, but at the moment, it was not the most flattering looking thing on his body currently. He huffed quietly and rubbed the back of his head, tugging at the bun on the back of his head and brushed his hand over the dark copper strands. His head tilted up as he stared in the small mirror in front of him, the door to his room clicking open, a small smirk spread across his lips as he watched Dorian slip inside his room, locking the door behind him.

“So…. It’s all well and nice, this flirting business. I am, however, not a nice man.”  
Ra’an looked over his shoulder as he watched Dorian cross the room.

“So, here’s my proposal, we dispense with the chit chat, and move onto something more primal.”  
Ra’an turned in his step and looked down at Dorian, folding his arms over his chest. 

“It will set tongues wagging, of course. Not that they aren’t already wagging. I guess it just depends…”  
Ra’an watched as Dorian made a full circle around him, his brow lifting high.

“How bad, do you want to be?”  
Ra’an smirked, playfully tilting his head back, his horns hitting the stone wall behind him and pondered for a second before looking back at Dorian. 

“Well now, you are full of surprises, aren’t you?”  
Dorian laughed bleakly, standing just to the side of Ra’an.

“I like playing hard to get.”  
Ra’an smirked, turning his head towards Dorian.

“And now?”  
Ra’an reached out and snaked his arm around Dorian’s waist, pulling the mage over to him.

“I’m gotten.”  
Ra’an smirked as he pulled Dorian against his chest, dipping down as Dorian reached up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing his lips to Dorian’s in a gentle but firm kiss. His hands moved from Dorian’s lower back and onto his rump, palming the firmness of it as he hoisted Dorian up from the floor and spun around, resting the small mage on top the dresser in his room and smirked as it took Dorian a second to catch up on what just happened. Ra’an stepped closer to Dorian, one hand on the back of his head while the other played at the belts on Dorian’s clothing, as he kissed the mage again. Dorian wrapped his legs best he could around Ra’an’s waist, holding the large man close to him as his hands easily unbelted the harness and listened to it hit the floor with a loud thud. Ra’an pulled back, his lips pursed together as he looked down at Dorian’s clothing for a moment.

“You really need less buckles… It is almost torture.”  
Dorian laughed, his head tilting back as Ra’an flicked one of the buckles from his fingers and mumbled quietly before smirking as a quiet taring sound came from Dorian’s top. The mage stopped laughing and gasped as he looked down to see his top ripped open, Ra’an’s hand playing with one of the edges.

“Was that completely called for?”  
Ra’an laughed, leaning over Dorian as he placed his hand on either side of the mages’ hips, speaking low and rumbled as he stared at Dorian with lustful eyes.

“Only when I can’t undress you with your impossible number of buckles.”  
Dorian shuttered at the low growling voice, forgetting about his ripped shirt as Ra’an pressed his lips to his neck and rumbled in his throat, his large hands stripping Dorian of his torn garments as he nibbled his way across the mages neck and collar bone. Dorian moaned quietly at the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as Ra’an nipped at his collar, his own hands gripping the qunari’s horns as his knees pressed into his hips. Ra’an smirked, playfully dipping his head further down and licking Dorian’s chest to see his reaction. Looking up, he felt a painful throb in his lower half, Dorian’s cheeks covered with a beautiful blush as his hand was held against his mouth as he moaned quietly. 

Ra’an stood, wrapping an arm around Dorian’s waist again and hoisted him from the dresser and practically threw him onto the bed, a deep rumble in his chest as he let Dorian watch as he unclasped his belt and let his armor-plated trousers drop down to his feet before stepping out from them, smirking broadly as Dorian’s eyes were stuck firmly on the meat resting partially erect between his legs. He placed his hand on his hips, staring at Dorian.

“So?”  
Dorian tilted his head ever so slightly before Ra’an motioned towards Dorian’s pants, smirking.

“Unless you want me to rip those as well.”  
Dorian groaned out, loving the idea of Ra’ans large hands ripping the rest of this clothing from him. However, he didn’t feel like buying anymore new cloths, so he quickly went about unbuckling the belts he still wore. When he moved his thumbs into the ridge of his pants to pull them down, Ra’an’s large hands stopped him, and his brown gaze lifted to meet the golden hue’s of Ra’an as the qunari had advanced on him with a surprising swiftness and stealth, swallowing hard as he watched as Ra’an dipped his head down once again, licking and kissing down Dorian’s chest in a way that made the mage squirm as he moaned softly. Ra’an glanced up at Dorian for a second before he kissed across his stomach and followed down, removing Dorian’s hands from his pants and taking hold of them himself as he kissed down. Slowly tugging his pants off, Ra’an kissed just as slowly down wards, kissing almost every inch of Dorian’s beautifully tanned skin. 

Ra’an finally pulled Dorian’s pants off and tossed them over his shoulder onto the floor, lifting Dorian’s leg and gently kissing his ankle as he looked over at Dorian’s face, a large smirk spreading across his lips as he saw Dorian had covered his eyes with the heel of his hands from embarrassment and chuckled. Ra’an crawled up part of Dorian’s body, stopping just above his waist and smirked as Dorian lifted his hands to peek at what he was doing before moaning out loudly as Ra’an had dipped his head and ran his tongue across the length of Dorian’s cock. 

The mage gasped loudly as Ra’an used onto his tongue, curling it under Dorian’s length and traveled to its’ tip, giving it a soft kiss before wrapping his lips around its entirety. Dorian cried out at the sudden warmth around his cock, trembling from the pleasure as he panted and looked down to watch as Ra’an sucked on him. His cheeks a deep red as he reached down and gripped Ra’an’s horns, his cheeks only reddening more as the large man groaned around his length as Dorian tugged on his horns. 

Ra’an slowly lifted his head, his tongue running across Dorian’s length before dipping his head back down onto it, the length almost trembling in his mouth as he groaned. Ra’an lifted his head, a soft popping sound coming from his lips as he sucked on the head of Dorian’s cock till it slipped from his lips, smirking up at the mage as he was now a panting mess on Ra’an’s sheets. The large qunari crawled up and loomed over Dorian before leaning in and kissing along his neck, rumbling in his throat as he curled his fingers around Dorian’s cock and rubbed one of his fingers against the erect tip, making the mage cry out and shutter as he gripped at the sheets under his, his back arching. 

Ra’an smirked, looking down as his fingers were coated with liquid from Dorian’s arousal and his own saliva, his brow lifting slightly as he glanced back at Dorian as he traced his fingers across the mages cock and down across his inner thigh before testing his reaction to his teasing his rear entrance. Dorian gasped out loudly at the sudden pressure, looking up at Ra’an and bit his lower lip, Ra’an’s golden eyes staring at him with an intense want and longing, as his finger slowly slipped inside of Dorian. The mage moaned at the feel of the large digit, gasping as it moved around, stretching him, and he moaned as his back arched again into Ra’an’s hand. 

He was worked slowly, almost too slowly, groaning and moaning as Ra’an finally added a second finger. He stilled for a moment, letting Dorian get used to it, before he moved them in a gentle scissoring action to stretch him out. Dorian moaned out at the feeling, his hips shifting and moving against Ra’an’s fingers as the pleasure built up slowly in his stomach. His eyes opened wide as Ra’an groaned loudly, pulling his fingers from Dorian after a few moments of painfully slow preparation, watching as the large man sat between Dorian’s legs and pulled them up around his waist.

“I can’t wait any more…”  
Dorian smirked and trembled as he felt the large, pulsing, meat of Ra’an’s erection press against his rear entrance, panting as he reached out for Ra’an and the qunari dipped down into his hands. Dorian gasped loudly and Ra’an groaned as he started to press into Dorian, the mage letting out an uneven breath as the tip was in, Ra’an remaining as still as he could to let Dorian get used to it before continuing. Dorian moaned and gripped at Ra’an’s shoulders and neck as he pressed into him, Ra’an’s arms trembling as he gritted his teeth trying to control himself as he was finally almost completely inside of Dorian.   
The mage gently cupped Ra’an’s cheeks, smirking as Ra’an opened his eyes and stared down at him. Dorian playfully licked hips lips as he stared up at Ra’an, moaning out as he felt the aroused pulse throb inside of him and he shivered in delight. Ra’an swore under his breath as he dipped down and kisses Dorian roughly, thrusting the full length of his meat into the mage and grinned to himself as he cried out in pleasure. Ra’an waited another second before moving his hips, slowly, pulling out and thrusting back in gently as he gripped Dorian’s waist with one large hand and the other supported his weight, panting softly as he watched Dorian. 

Dorian held tightly to Ra’an’s shoulders and neck, changing his grip every so often as the qunari started to thrust into him harder, rougher, the both of them gasping and moaning at the building pleasures. Ra’an grinned down at Dorian as the mage dug his nails into his shoulders, gritting his teeth at the sweet pain from it, and he picked up his pace. Thrusting deep into Dorian as he changed his weight, his hands resting on either side of Dorian’s head, his forehead pressed gingerly against Dorian’s. Ra’an opened his eyes to look at Dorian’s expression and he blushed deeply, the mages face contorted in pleasure as he gasped for air and moaned sweetly. Unable to help himself, Ra’an reached around Dorian’s shoulders and picked him up as Ra’an quickly shifted back and sat on his rear, holding Dorian close to his chest. 

Dorian, on the other hand, cried out loudly from the sudden change in position and playfully glared at Ra’an before crying out loudly as he was filled completely by the larger man, trembling in his lap as he reached up and held off of his horns, his breath heavy against Ra’an’s neck.

“Dorian…”  
Ra’an growled out his name, tipping his head slightly as Dorian tugged on his horns and moaned. He gripped the mages’ hips and moved them across his length, smirking as Dorian did his best to help but turned into a puddle of melted pleasure in his hands instead. Ra’an dipped his head and kissed Dorian’s neck affectionally before biting on it, the mage moaning out loudly, and with out warning spilled himself all over their stomachs. Ra’an grinned broadly at the sudden orgasm, chuckling to himself as he looked down at Dorian’s waist and swatted his ass before gripping his waist again and moving him faster on his length, harder, rougher, panting as Dorian held tightly to his shoulders and moaned even more. 

Ra’an didn’t last much longer, bringing Dorian’s hips down on his length as he moaned, pressing his forehead as best he could against Dorian’s shoulder as the mage still held onto his horns, gasping out and moaning as he spilled himself inside of Dorian. To his surprise, their stomachs were coated again as Dorian had reached another climax so shortly after his first, his sensitive cock rubbing between them promoted the added pleasure. They rode out their pleasures, panting and trembling against one another. When Ra’an opened his eyes, he swore under his breath and laughed, Dorian lifting his head to see what he was laughing about so soon, and his mouth dropped.

“I think Odette might kill me for that.”  
Ra’an smirked as they watched the smouldering pile of ash that used to be Ra’an’s curtains. His golden hues looking back at Dorian as he grinned, kissing the mage’s cheek affectionally before carefully removing himself form him and stood up to fetch a towel, or two, from across the room. Dorian watched, puzzled as Ra’an came back and cleaned Dorian up, not letting him lift a finger and chuckled softly.

“My, how attentive of you.”  
Ra’an rolled his eyes and smirked at Dorian.

“Only for you.”  
Ra’an finished quickly and rose to his feet, discarding the towels and paused as he stared at Dorian.

“What’s wrong? You seem distracted.”  
Dorian’s expression changed quickly, and he chuckled. 

“Sex will do that, it’s distracting.”  
Ra’an smirked and lifted a brow.

“I heard a rumor.”  
Ra’an chuckled softly as Dorian sighed heavily, flopping his back against the bed.

“Very well. You rooted me out. There is something I want.”  
Ra’an walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Dorian as he sat back up.

“I’m… Curious where this goes, you and I. We’ve had fun, perfectly reasonable to leave it here and go on with the business of killing arch demons and such.”  
Ra’an tilted his head down to watch Dorian more closely.

“Tell me what you want.”  
He grinned as Dorian stared up at him with a playful scowl.

“All on me then?”  
Ra’an laughed.

“Should it be all on me?”  
Dorian sighed again, heavily, shaking his head.

“I like you, more then I shoulder. More then might be wise. We end it here, I walk away. I won’t be pleased, but I’d rather now than later. Later might be dangerous.”  
Ra’an lifted his brow, leaning a little closer to Dorian.

“Why dangerous?”  
Dorian shifted his gaze down to the floor, frowning.

“Walking away, might be harder then.”  
Ra’an stared at Dorian for a moment before smiling at him, leaning even closer and wrapping his arm around Dorian’s waist and pulled the mage closely to him.  
“I want more then just fun, Dorian.”  
There was a profound silence and Ra’an looked down at Dorian again to make sure he was alright.

“Speechless I see. Has the Maker been reborn?”  
Dorian laughed quietly, a little bitter.

“I was expecting something different. Where I come from, anything between two men… it’s about pleasure. It’s accepted, but not taken further. You learn not to hope for more. You’d be foolish too.”  
Ra’an smirked lightly.

“Let’s be foolish, then. I’m a professional.”  
Dorian laughed again, a little more up beat this time.

“Hard habit to break.”  
Ra’an smirked broadly, gently nudging Dorian’s cheek.

“I’m good at breaking things.”  
Dorian looked up at Ra’an, smirking at him.

“Hopefully not everything.”  
Ra’an chuckled softly and reached up, resting his hand on Dorian’s jaw and tilted his head up and kissed him deeply, leaning into him. Dorian placed his hands on Ra’an’s chest, moaning into the kiss and smirked as they leaned back and looked at one another. Dorian’s eyes traveled down Ra’an’s body, freezing as he looked at his hands then at Ra’an’s chest.

“You idiot.”  
Ra’an tilted his head then looked down at what he was referring to and made a quiet humming sound.

“Well shit.”  
Ra’an sighed quietly and rose from the bed and walked to the dresser, his hand placed over his bandaged chest, blood now dripping down his chest.

“Totally worth it, I hope you know.”  
He glanced back at a frowning Dorian and chuckled, opening one of his drawers and pulling out more bandages and a salve. 

“You told me it was not that serious.”  
Ra’an leaned on the dresser and chuckled, pulling off the bandages and showed off the gruesome slash across his pectoral muscles, and Dorian hissed quietly.

“That’s…”  
Ra’an looked up at him.

“Ugly? Horrible? Gross?”  
Dorian shook his head, laughing.

“I was going to say painful.”  
Ra’an stared at him a moment before smirking, picking up the salve and winced as he started to apply it. His hand froze over the wound, stinging, and he looked at Dorian as his hands cupped over Ra’an’s, smiling at him.

“Allow me.”  
He took the salve from Ra’an and finished applying it for him, chuckling as Ra’an hissed and wined like a child. When he finished, he helped re-bandage him. The both of them returning to the bed.

“Why on earth do you have that kind of stuff in your room?”  
Ra’an laughed softly, pulling Dorian to him and cuddled him as the mage looked like he was about to leave.

“I did say I was a professional at foolishness, did I not?”  
Dorian laughed loudly, resting his head against Ra’an’s shoulder as the large man placed his arm around his waist and held him close. Dorian stared up at Ra’an, watching as he fell asleep, he debated on leaving, looking around the room before peeking back up and smiled. He smirked to himself, leaning closer into the cuddle and closed his eyes, falling asleep in Ra’an’s bed, and arms.


	14. Camping with the Valos-Kas

Odette smirked broadly as she sat beside from Ra’an and Loctori, giggling as they glanced over at her before looking at one another, shaking their heads as they returned focus to their arm wrestling match. Odette blew hair from her face and smiled as she stood and walked away from them and over to Bull. They had made camp at the edge of Crestwood, the Valos-Kas being hired for a side job that Odette really wanted to join on, missing time with the group. They were her family. She dropped down and sat in Bull’s lap, smiling at him as he rested his hand on her lower back and gently nuzzled his forehead against hers before returning his gaze to the men and chuckling as Ra’an almost won the match but Loctori regained momentum as Ra’an was distracted with Dorian talking with another group member.

“Are you doing alright, Bull?”  
He made a quiet humming sound at her question before nodding and smiling towards her, gently placing a kiss against her forehead that made her giggle softly.

“I’m doing just fine, Boss.”  
She smiled a little more and giggled quietly.

“We are not in Skyhold, and with the Valos-Kas, it’s ok not to call me that you know.”  
Bull laughed, grinning at her.

“Sorry, it’s a habit.”  
Odette giggled again before squealing loudly, curling up more in Bull’s lap as Loctori came flying over the fire pit with a loud thud and even louder swearing.

“You good!?”  
Odette stared wide eyed and clung to Bull with his arm around her waist as Loctori jumped up to his feet and checked himself over to see if he was on fire before giving a beautiful display of his middle finger raised and pointed at Ra’an.

“You prick!”  
Everyone roared in laughter, watching as Loctori launched himself across the fire and tackled Ra’an to the ground, the both of them now wrestling. Odette stared wide eyed before joining the laughter, leaning into Bull as he slapped his knee with his free hand. Everyone watching as Ra’an easily locked Loctori in a head lock and grinned before standing and kicking him in the ass and running away. 

“Are they always like that?”  
Odette smiled and nodded and Bull’s question, her eyes locked on the two as they ran around the camp, Loctori trying to trip or tackle or anything he could do to Ra’an. 

“They are blood siblings, twins.”  
Bull’s brow raised as he looked closer at the two qunari. Making a quiet humming sound as he only just now noticed how closely they resembled one another, Ra’an was taller and more muscular, while Loctori had broader shoulders and his horns were more straight and angled more directly to the back of his skull while Ra’an’s pointed out. Odette squealed as she curled into Bull again as the two ran in front of them, her brow lifted high as she stared after them and watched as Ra’an slid to a stop next to Dorian, leaning over the mage and giving him a flirtatious grin and kiss on the neck before looking up and making an “oh shit” expression before running again. Everyone laughed as the twins ran around the fire, well, more like Ra’an keeping just enough distance between hem to annoy Loctori.  
Odette giggled as they finally stopped running around when Malvor came from his tent, a sour look on his face.

“What in the Makers name are you boy’s doing?”  
They remained silent for a second, grinning as they both pointed at one another and spoke in unison.

“He started it!”  
Malvor stood wide eyed at them for a long moment, Rangnok snorting in the distance before everyone burst out in laugher and Malvor smiled wearily and shook his head before joining Odette and Bull on the log and stared at the fire, his hand resting over his chest. Odette tilted her head forwards and stared at Malvor, her brow knitting together.

“Does it still hurt?”  
The older qunari tilted his head and looked at her, smiling as he nodded his head slightly.

“It always hurts, imekari.”  
Odette frowned lightly and scooted from Bull’s lap and sat down next to Malvor.

“Let me help.”  
He nodded once more, some members of the group taking notice and laughter left their face as Odette placed her hand on Malvor’s chest. A dim light enveloping her hand as she cast a healing spell, her brow knitting together as she kept her hand there for a while. Bull watched Odette before he realized that no one was laughing anymore, his eye turning out to the group, and most of them wore frowns on their faces while others looked over concerned. Bull looked back at Odette as the glow stopped and she shook her hand out as she looked up at Malvor and smiled lightly as he rested his hand against her cheek and rubbed his thumb against it.

“Thank you, imekari.”  
She dipped her head and moved back into Bull’s lap, watching Malvor from the corner of her eyes as she rested her head against Bull’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong with him?”  
Odette looked up at Bull as his question rumbled in his chest, his brow lifted slightly, and she shook her head.

“Malvor has a deteriorating lung… Something went wrong on one of our missions’ a while back, a poison vile broke open and he got a large inhale. He’s been like this ever since. I help when I can, but we all know it wont last forever…”  
Bull frowned gently as he lifted his large hand and placed it on her shoulder, and she smiled up at him. She looked back over as everyone sat around the fire, one of the members of the group grabbing a lute and plucking at the strings to test it out before repositioning himself to be more comfortable and started to play a quiet tune. Dorian came over and sat down next to Ra’an, his brow lifted as he stared over at the large qunari playing on the small instrument, then looked up at his warrior lover.

“When it is bad… We take a moment.”  
Ra’an dipped his head towards Malvor as the old man coughed, hard, into his hand.

“We all care for Malvor as our father. He is the oldest of us all and he raised almost everyone here.”  
Ra’an smiled down at Dorian as the mage made a sound of understanding before he looked up and glanced over at everyone, he stared over at his companion with the lute, his brow knitting together as he thought.

“Ra’an.”  
He looked up and over at Odette as she smiled over to him from Bull’s lap.

“Sing something?”  
Ra’an’s brow lifted high as he stared at her.

“Now?”  
She giggled at the look Dorian gave Ra’an at her request, nodding enthusiastically.

“Why not? I’m sure Malvor would like it. Right?”  
She looked over at the old man and he smirked, nodding as he looked form her towards Ra’an and he sighed heavily.

“Alright, fine.”  
Ra’an tilted his head towards his companion, holding up four fingers, and he nodded. The tune he was playing stopping suddenly as he dipped his head down to watch where he as placing his fingers before playing again, looking back up at Ra’an as the tune played one for a second, then Ra’an started singing. 

“I feel sun  
Through the ashes in the sky.  
Where's the one  
Who'll guide us into the night?”

Odette giggled quietly as when Ra’an began to sing, Dorian looked like he was about to fall from his seat from the surprising deep yet soft intensity of his voice. Ra’an closed his eyes as he continued singing.

“What's begun  
Is the war that will  
Force this divide.  
What's to come  
Is fire and the end of time.”

Odette leaned against Bull more, pulling one of her legs to her chest and hugged it as she watched everyone, more then half of them had their eyes closed as they listened, while others nodded their heads to the tune and added in occasionally, banging their hands against the logs they sat upon. 

“I am the one  
Who will live on  
I have run  
Through the fields  
Of pain and sighs  
I have fought  
To see the other side.  
I am the one  
Who can recount  
What we've lost.  
I am the one  
Who will live on.”

Odette smiled as the song ended, Dorian nudging him to sing another and everyone chuckled quietly as Ra’an looked back over at his companion and held up just two fingers, the tune changed, and he started to sing again. Odette leaned further into Bull, looking up at him and blushed as she caught him staring at her and quickly looked back down, a deep chuckle rumbling in his throat as they listened to the music. Ra’an stopped singing, looking over at Odette and smirked.

“Oi, if I’m singing for the old man, you should dance.”  
Odette shot up right at Ra’an’s words, flicking her hand at him. Dorian perking up with a bright smile.

“You can dance?? Oh, this I must see!”  
Odette groaned and looked over at Malvor, the old man grinning broadly, then up at Bull and he too was smirking at her. 

“Fine!”  
She threw her hands up, everyone hooting in encouragement and she rolled her eyes and giggled as she started to unfasten the clasps of her armor and set them on the ground next to Bull’s feet. She stood back up in her leggings and tight tank top. She playfully winked at Bull as he eyed her up, stepping back as she rolled her shoulders and stretched her limps out. After a moment, she smiled to Ra’an and nodded, and he looked towards their companion and nodded his head again with his two fingers. The music started, and Ra’an began singing, then Odette started dancing. The beat was at medium pace, Odette smiling as she spun and dipped, watching Bull and his expression as he watched her dance. 

The song continued, and as if unconsciously from her years with the Marque, the sparkling vale like wave shimmered from her body as she spun and whirled to the music and Ra’an’s voice, her eyes closing as she lost herself in the music. Bull and Dorian watched with wide, admiring, eyes at the sight. Bull’s lip turning up into a half grin as he watched her, leaning on his knees as he stared intently at her. 

“Iron Bull.”  
Bull lifted his head at the rough low voice, turning his eye towards Malvor as the old man finally spoke, but whispered.

“Take care of my imekari. I won’t be here forever… I want to know she will be protected.”  
Bull watched the old man for a second before nodding, and he smiled.

“Of course. I will protect my Kadan, always.”  
Malvor stared blankly at the word Bull used then smirked as he looked back at Odette’s dance.

“She is lucky to have found you, Iron Bull.”  
Malvor sighed quietly as he rubbed his chest gently.

“One day, you will see what she fears, and you will need to be her shield.”  
Bull stared at Malvor, listening to his words, then looked out at Odette and smiled as the music slowed enough and she pulled Loctori up with her and the two of them now danced together, slow and careful, and Odette’s laugh echoed threw the trees around their camp. Bull grinned and shook his head as Odette walked away from Loctori, leaving the man to dance awkwardly by himself before another member of the group joined him, and walked over to Bull and took his hand.

“Dance with me!”  
Bull shook his head more, trying to protest, but Malvor reached over and slapped him on the back and caused him to fall off the log and stand with Odette, grumbling as she pulled him into a dance. She giggled up at his awkward movements, letting him get used to the steps before picking up the pace and dancing with her more smoothly, the two smiling at one another as everyone joined in and the music picked up to a happier tune. Malvor watching from the side until Odette walked over to him and pulled him to join, slow dancing with Odette and she stood on his feet as he moved. 

Malvor looked over at Bull, smiling at the large qunari as he stared at Odette with great affection. His eyes flashing over to Ra’an as he heard him yell out in surprise, grinning as he watched Ra’an wrap his arms around Dorian as the mage jumped on the larger mans back, laughing. Everything was going to be alright, even when he isn’t around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was on youtube and such... And... With how I picture Ra'an in my head, this voice fits to how I believe his singing to be like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iL6202aTY7c&list=PLZxLQdkBMMzePMwLhhMm_JvWYSCAHft0R&index=1


	15. Ball's and Nightmares

Odette gasped loudly, holding onto the canopy post of her bed.

“Bull! It hurts!”  
Bull hushed her with a gentle voice as he focused on what he was doing.

“Just breath, little elf. It will be over in a moment.”  
Odette’s nails scratched at the post as she gasped again, her back bowing.

“It’s too much! I can’t breathe!”  
Bull shook his head, smirking as he pulled on the string harder. Odette gasped out loudly and whimpered as she looked over her shoulder at him and glared playfully as he held his hands up and took a step back.

“See? All done.”  
Odette placed her hand on her chest, gasping for a breath as she tugged at the corset. 

“Remind me to kill Josephine for telling me to put this on.”  
Bull laughed, playfully slapping Odette’s ass and smirked.

“I think it looks rather nice.”  
Odette squeaked quietly at the slap to her ass and stared up at him, her brow lifted, and lips quirked as she shook her head.

“I’m not even completely dressed yet.”  
Bull chuckled and grinned down at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, rumbling in his chest.

“I know.”  
Odette gasped and slapped his shoulder, a deep blush creeping across her cheeks as she turned to the mirror and grabbed the dress on the dresser, quickly tossing it over her head and wiggled herself in to the sleeves as it fell down around her. The bright white fabric standing out against her tanned skin and she smiled at Bull as he stepped behind her and started to do up the ties in the back.

“You will accompany me to the Winter Palace?”  
Bull grinned as he glanced up at her in the mirror, her pleading look almost making him melt as he looked back at what he was doing.

“If you wish me to join you, then I will. Should be interesting.”  
Odette giggled softly, spinning around as Bull finished doing up the ties and held up her arms to him and he dipped down slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pressed into the kiss, rumbling in his chest as he pressed her against the dresser and she moaned softly. Their kiss broke as someone coughed behind them, both their eyes turning and looking towards the interrupter. A poor inquisition solder.

“Uhm… Ah… Lady Vivienne has requested you once you had finished getting dressed.”  
Odette smirked playfully as the solder turned and practically ran from the room as Bull stood up right, giggling quietly as she patted Bull on the chest.

“I suppose we will have to finish that kiss later.”  
Bull laughed and nodded, motioning his hand out as they made their way down the steps and to Vivienne. Odette had grown to have an odd love/hate relationship with the enchanter, finding were some advice was useful, yet others were down right terrible. She did love it when Vivienne offered to do her hair, however, always styling it in a different fashion every time, surprising considering the women herself was practically bald. Bull waited patiently as the women spoke as Vivienne did Odette’s hair, smirking when ever Odette looked his way and kissed the air in his direction. When Odette’s hair was finished, it was pulled up into a partial bun, various small braids woven around the base to keep it all together. 

They departed and headed towards the courtyard, Odette squealing loudly as Bull picked her up with one arm and claimed he didn’t want her dress to get dirty when he saw too many people ogling her in the new garment and Odette simply remained silent and grinning as he carried her to the stabled and placed her down only when he reached a carriage and set her inside. She laughed at him, loudly, and grabbed one of his horns as he turned to leave and pulled his head into the carriage and kissed him deeply before letting him go as Josephine coughed and pushed past him. Odette smirked broadly as Bull looked uncomfortable, trying to fix his pants as he was given cloths to change into for the trip and she giggled as he shoved them in his bag and went to his mount. 

Odette peeked out the window, smiling at Dorian and Cole as they hoisted themselves up on their own mounts and Odette waved at Cole as he smiled over at her. She could see his mouth move as he looked over at Dorian, her brow lifting as the mage grinned crookedly at her then over at Bull and she blushed, quickly vanishing back inside the carriage and giggled as Josephine gave her a strange look.

~~~~~~~~

Odette stayed pressed against the back wall after their introductions, her lips pressed together in a thin line as she fiddled with the end of one of the stray braids hanging over her shoulder, she did not look well at all.

“Inquisitor?”  
Her whole body stiffened and jumped as her head whipped towards the voice, sighing as Cullen walked over to her.

“Sorry, I did not mean—Are you alright?”  
Odette sighed softly, looking back out into the crowd, shaking her head as she stared at each of the nobles carefully.

“Not really. The last time I was in a room with this many nobles, I was on display.”  
Cullen frowned slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder, she was tense, way to tense, and people were starting to notice.

“Well, there have been whispers around the hall, something is going on in the gardens.”  
Odette nodded slightly, glancing towards Cullen, and he smirked a little.

“You seem as though hitting something would benefit you.”  
Odette giggled, pleased, and nodded as she pulled herself off the wall. She picked up the corner of her gown and bowed to Cullen teasingly before walking away.

“The Inquisition has made such a name for itself, has it not?”  
Cullen spun around towards the voice, bowing at the waist towards the man walking up behind him.

“Marque Adrian, what a pleasure to see you here.”  
Adrian held up his hand, smirking at the formality.

“But of course. This gathering is more then just dancing and normal politics.”  
Cullen’s brow lifted slightly, glancing to the side as he watched Odette leave the hall with Cole and vanish from sight.

“I am curious, however.”  
Cullen looked back towards Adrian.

“How an elf has become your Inquisitor?”  
Cullen felt his eyes narrow into a glare before he could stop it, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ask your real question, Marque.”  
Adrian laughed, shaking his head politely as it dipped.

“I meant no disrespect, of course. I simply wonder how exactly an elf of her… Appearance, has fallen into your order.”  
Cullen’s brow lifted high, head tilting to the side.

“Her appearance? Not the fact that she is an elf?”  
Adrian shook his head, laughing.

“My dear Commander, I have nothing against the elven people. I am simply curious about your dear Inquisitor, nothing more, I assure you.”  
Cullen made a face, dropped his hands as he looked over the Marque’s shoulder and spooted Lielanna speaking to come nobles. He looked back at Adrian and smiled as best he could.

“As much as I would love to continue this conversation, Marque, I must leave to discuss an Inquisition matter with the nightingale.”  
Cullen bowed his head and quickly walked around Adrian, glancing behind him to find the Marque staring at him and grinning slightly. Cullen made a sower face as he quickly walked over to Lielanna, grabbing her arm.

“We must talk.”  
Lielanna stared at Cullen with worry as she nodded, excusing herself from the conversation before following Cullen out onto one of the side balcony’s.

“What is wrong?”  
Cullen looked back at the door to the balcony, leaning up against the railing before looking towards Lielanna.

“We may have a problem… How much do you know about the Inquisitor?”  
Lielanna’s eyes widened for a moment before she regained herself, tucking her hands behind her back.

“What are you getting at, Commander?”  
Cullen sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes tightly.

“I know you kept tabs on all our men. You know just about everything.”  
Lielanna stared at Cullen for a while before she started to speak again.

“I know she was once a pet to a Marque, to which one I don’t know. She, and her company, keep that topic well under wraps. They don’t talk about it even with each other.”  
Lielanna walked over and stood beside Cullen, resting her hands on the railing as she still spoke.

“The only thing I was able to really learn, is that our Inquisitor has scars deeper than yours, or mine.”  
Cullen made a quiet noise, his eyes flicking over to the door again and glared as he saw Marque Adrian walking past, slowly, and looking over at them. Cullen tapped Lielanna on the arm in such a way that would not be noticed, dipping his head towards the door as Lielanna stood straight and looked over. 

“Keep an eye on Marque Adrian… He has been, asking questions.”  
Lielanna’s brow lifted as she looked back at Cullen.

“Questions? Everyone has all night.”  
Cullen shook his head and looked at Lielanna.

“He has been asking about the Inquisitor, specifically.”  
Lielanna opened her mouth to speak again but the crowd awing caught their attention and they headed back inside. They weaved past people to the railing that over looked the dance hall, Cullen smirking as Lielanna giggled, Odette dancing with the Empress’s cousin having everyone in and impressed awe. They could see the two of them speaking, but not the words spoken, Cullen crossing his arms over his chest again as he nudged Lielanna, the tow of them looking to the side and watching Marque Adrian. Lielanna’s lips thinning into a straight line as she did not approve of the way the Marque was now staring at the Inquisitor.

“I will have a look into our dear Marque.”  
Cullen nodded slightly and applauded with the rest of the crowd once the dance was finished, the two of them moving to the stairs with Josephine following close behind.

“Do not tell her about this. We must remain focused on the task at hand. I would not have her worried over nothing, not until we have solid proof.”  
Odette jumped the last step, smiling at her advisors as she came up on them and tapped Cullen on the shoulder.

“You were right, hitting things does make it better.”  
Cullen laughed softly, shaking his head as they began speaking of their next steps, appalled when Lielanna suggested to let the empress die. 

“As much as I don’t like nobles…. Don’t we need at least one alive?”  
He laughed quietly at Odette’s words, shaking his head once again as they resumed speaking, It took a moment, but Odette finally departed to the west wing to investigate more potential dangers. The three humans watching her leave before Josephine turned to look at Cullen and Lielanna.

“What on earth were you both speaking about? Who doesn’t get to know what?”  
The two went stiff as Josephine poked at them both, angerly placing her hands on her hips.

“We-… uh…”  
Lielanna folded her hands behind her back as she started to speak.

“We were simply discussing—”  
The three of them looked to their right as a quiet clapping echoed across to them, Cullen’s eyes narrowing.

“That was a wonderful display, was it not?”  
Josephine smiled at the Marque.

“Marque Adrian. Yes, it was it not? I shall have to make a point to host a ball at Skyhold soon to make her dance again.”  
Adrian grinned broadly under his mask, folding his arms over his chest.

“That you should. Such a lovely creature should be put on display more.”  
It took all of his will power for Cullen not to step forward and hit the Marque across the jaw for the comment, Lielanna scowling as she now spoke.

“She is not a show pony, Marque. She is our distinguished Inquisitor. I should ask you show respect.”  
Adrian held up his hands, taking a step back as he dipped his head.

“Of course, of course. My apologies, lady nightingale.”  
The Marque grinned again as he folded his hands behind his back, watching them.

“Do enjoy the rest of the party.”  
The three of them watched as the Marque left, and Josephine spun around again and stared at her companions.

“You will tell me what is going on, right now.”  
Cullen and Lielanna stared at one another before chuckling softly at Josephine, motioning her outside to fill her in on what happened regarding the Marque.   
The rest of the night went mostly as planned. Odette returned just in time before the empress was killed, exposing the assassin as the empress’s cousin. Much to the advisor’s surprise, she even got the empress and her remaining cousin to work together, ending their civil war, and making their country stronger. The night was long and tiring, Odette sneaking away and stealing a privet moment to herself as she vanished to one of the side balcony’s and leaned against the railing, giggling as she spoke to Morrigan, and appreciated the help she offered. As Morrigan departed, Odette leaned more against the railing as she dipped her head and rubbed the back of her neck.

“You look tired, Little Swan.”  
Odette’s body froze, her eyes growing wide as the voice spoke behind her.

“When you ran away, I had honestly believed you dead. But now—”  
She stood up right and spun around, her eyes narrowing on the human in front of her and she tried to quickly leave but he caught her arm and held her in place.

“The mighty Inquisitor… Such a fine title you made for yourself, my Little Swan.”  
Odette tried to pull her arm away, but his hand remained fixed on it, wincing as his grip tightened to a bruising grip. 

“You forget, Little Swan, you are still mine. No matter what title you may have stolen.”  
Odette froze in place, trembling.

“I will collect what is mine.”  
Odette shut her eyes tightly as her arm was released and shoulders shoved, stumbling backwards as she tripped over her dress and landed on hard back. She stared up at the Marque as he grinned down at her before turning on his heels and walked away, leaving her hunched over her self on the floor as she pressed her back against the railing. She pressed her face to one of her hands, trembling violently.

“Boss?”  
Her head snapped up and stared wide eyed at the deep voice, Bull crouched in front of her as he looked at her worriedly.

“You alright?”  
Odette stared at him for a second, reaching out to touch his face before lunching herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tightly. 

“Odette?”  
She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he wrapped one of his large arms around her and stood up, holding her trembling body against his chest.

“He’s here. He can’t be real. He was forgotten, life was supposed to be better, better with him, with my vehnan. Why is he here, why can I still do nothing against him…?”  
Bull turned around to stare at Cole as the kid spoke, Dorian next to the blonde kid, ringing his hands together as he stared at Odette, frowning deeply. Bull rubbed Odette’s back gently before he started to cross the hall, the nobles gasping loudly seeing their pair walk through the crowd. Cullen looked up and ran over to Bull as he saw him carrying Odette in his arms.

“What happened? Is she alright?”  
Bull scowled.

“Does she look aright? Something has her seriously spooked.”  
Cullen frowned deeply, waving over at Josephine and Lielanna, rounding them up to leave.

“I think it best we get her back to Skyhold.”  
Bull nodded towards Cullen as they all departed for the night. Bull stayed beside Odette the entire time, her small frame clinging to him the entire trip back to Skyhold. Bull carried her to her chambers and helped her undress, her eyes never meeting his as she held his trousers as he removed her dress. He leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head, her eyes finally meeting him as she looked around the room, frowning slightly as she realized where she was before looking back up at Bull and smiled at him as she gently took his jaw with her hands and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Bull pulled Odette close to him, her kiss quickly becoming something desperate as she clung to him, slowly trying to undress him. He allowed it, pushing her back to the bed as they both tumbled down onto the soft cushions. Bull spent the night pleasuring Odette, loving how she withered under him, bound around her wrists, pulled close, crushed into the mattress. Bull laid flat on the bed, pillows propping his head up as he watched Odette sleeping against his chest, her nose wrinkling in her sleep as she held to him, her legs draped across his waist. He chuckled quietly, watching, and brushed her hair from her face as she tilted her head up and squished herself closer to his body.


	16. Private Celebration

Odette watched as Bull nursed a dislocated shoulder, glancing over at Dorian and Cole as the two humans downed health potions at an almost unhealthy pace. She giggled quietly and reached out to Bull, gently rubbing her thumbs across his shoulder.

“Still a good fight?”  
Bull looked over at her, grinning broadly as he tilted his head towards the dead dragon.

“Damn good fight.”  
Odette giggled as she quickly, and without warning, yanked on Bull’s shoulder and made the large man cry out as his shoulder popped back into place. He groaned as he rolled the joint, staring at Odette as blood smeared across her face from her palm as she rubbed her cheek, handing him a health potion. He shook his head and pushed it back towards her.

“Old Bull is just fine, you take it.”  
Odette made a face at him, her brow lifting as she looked down at his bleeding side and bloodied trousers then back up to his face.

“Seriously? You look like you were chewed on by a dragon, oh wait…”  
She smirked and shoved the potion back at him as he laughed, shaking his head as he reluctantly took the vial and downed it, grunting as his wounds started to heal. He watched as Odette walked over to Cole and check him over before checking Dorian, laughing quietly as Dorian grabbed her hand and scolded her for not taking a potion and shoved a new one in her hands before making preparations to notify the Inquisition of the dead dragon. Odette walked back over to Bull, sipping at the potion as she sat down next to him and watched as Dorian sent a bird.

“Should we camp?”  
Odette looked at Cole and giggled as Bull practically beamed at the idea of sleeping close to the downed dragon and Odette nodded.

“A group of men should be here to dismantle the dragon tomorrow morning. It would be smart to stay close.”  
Odette giggled softly as Dorian made a noise of protest, leaning on his staff.

“Don’t worry, my fabulous friend. I’m sure your darling isn’t off having fun without you.”  
Dorian gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest.

“How dare you! Now that is all I am going to be thinking about!”  
Odette burst out laughing as Dorian went about setting up tents with Cole and she and Bull left to find wood for a fire. Odette smiled up at Bull as he slapped her ass to make her walk faster, squealing as she picked up her pace as he growled playfully at her and advanced on her. She quickly rounded a corner and hid behind a pile of rock, covering her mouth to quiet her breathing as Bull came around the corner and searched for her.

“Oh, now you are just cruel.”  
Odette giggled silently as she watched Bull take a couple steps away from her, peeking over the edge of the rocks before quickly ducking back behind them when Bull looked over his shoulder in her direction and stifled a giggle as she pressed flat against the rocks. She waited a moment before looking back out, her smile falling as Bull was no longer in sight, so she slowly crept out from behind the rocks and tried to spot him. 

Large hands around her waist made her squeal loudly, grabbing the large fingers and kicking her legs as she laughed loudly as her body was pressed hard against the rock wall. She stared up at Bull, smirking as she stared up at his good eye, his hands gently releasing her waist as he trailed them up and over her armor. He rumbled deeply in his chest as he reached her shoulders and down her arms, grabbing hold of her wrists and held them over her head as he quickly went about unfastening her belt and shoving his large hand down them, his warm fingers expertly finding the small pearl between her legs and she gasped out as he applied pressure with two of his fingers. 

Bull grinned as he watched Odette quickly unravel to his touch, her quiet gasps turning into moans that echoed across the rocks. Bull grinned as he rolled his fingers across her pearl once more before removing his hand, chuckling at her whine of protest as he let go of her completely.

“Keep your hands there. No moving.”  
Odette grabbed onto an out jutted rock, doing as she was told, and kept her hands above her head. Tilting her head as she watched Bull step back and look her over, licking his lips, before kneeling in front of her and lifting one of her legs and moved it to the side. He moved her leg in such a way that it was draped over one of his horns, and Odette blushed as he tugged her pants down just enough and placed his lips around her center. She moaned loudly as his tongue pressed against her, teasing the entrance before licking up to the pearl of nerves, her hips trembling against his lips. 

Bull smirked slightly and grasped her hips, keeping them still as he continued his oral assault on her center. Now pressing his tongue into her and Odette’s whole body trembled and quivered as she moaned, her head dipping back against the rocks as her nails dug into the surface of the rock she was gripping. His tongue continued to assault her, touching parts inside of her she did not know she had, her body trembling as she bit her lower lip as she tried desperately to hold onto the rock instead of his horns. 

Bull looked up at her from his position between her legs, rumbling deeply in his chest as he sucked on the sensitive skin between her legs, lifting his head ever so slightly and nipping at the pearl and her whole body jolted and tensed as she cried out in pleasure. Her grip faltered on the rock as she trembled with the pleasure, making Bull grin as he returned to assaulting her entrance with his tongue. He held her hips with one hand now as he moved the other to the front of her body and rolled the pearl under his thumb, groaning against her as her hips thrust into his mouth as she moaned out loudly in orgasm. Her body trembling as she rode out her high and Bull remained where he was as he licked her clean before tilting his head and letting her leg fall from his horn as he stood up and pressed against her, his lips on her neck as he hoisted her foggy minded body up and spun her around, so her back was to his chest. 

Odette turned her head to look at him, his hand slipping over hers as she grabbed hold of the wall again, not getting permission to let go yet. Bull rumbled against her neck and she trembled, gasping, as she only just now realized that some where in the middle of standing up and spinning her around he had undone his own trousers and now had his hard-throbbing meat pressed between her cheeks. She moaned as he teasingly thrust his hips against her rump, shivering as his fingers slipped between hers and held onto her hands as he gripped her hips and angled her perfectly before thrusting quickly into her entrance. 

Odette cried out cried out as he filled her completely, gasping as her whole body trembled as she tried to stay standing on her toes as he held tightly to her hip, sheathed completely within her. Bull groaned in her ear, taking in the view on her rump pressed firmly against his hips as he was seated within her, and a grin appeared on his face as he lifted his hand gripping her waist and tilted her head back. He smirked down at her, nipping the tip of her nose playfully before awkwardly kissing her as he bent over her, his hand slipping down and cupped over her chest and held tightly to her breast plate as he started to move, keeping her lips locked with his. 

Odette moaned against his lips, her back bowed as she was bent backwards against Bull, his length only reaching deeper inside of her and caused her toes to curl. He thrust hard into her, finally releasing her lips from his and tilted his head and licked her pointed ear to the tip and nibbled on it, causing Odette to blush deeply and moan again, her breath heavy as he grunted and thrust even harder into her. 

Bull grunted as he removed his hand from her breast plate and gripped her hips again, his grip tightening on her hands that held the rock wall, and thrust faster into her. Her breathing coming out in short groaning moans as her face flushed all the way to the tip of her ears, her body tightening around him as he thrust hard and fast. Bull groaned and grunted as his thrusts became ragged and uneven, dipping his head as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder blade, her body clamping down around him again in a second orgasm as he spilled himself within her. The both of them moaning out as their bodies pressed close against each other as much as possible as they rode out their highs. 

It felt like an eternity before Bull finally pulled himself from Odette, helping her to stand on shaky legs as she rubbed her head with a shaky hand.

“Well… That is... One way to celebrate killing a dragon…”  
Bull barked out a laugh as he redressed, grinning over at Odette as she did the same, her legs shaking too much as she leaned against the rock wall and peered up at him.

“You alright, boss?”  
He had a stupid grin on his face as Odette scowled at him, her nose wrinkling as she contemplated his words.

“You get to carry me back, I hope you know, Bull.”  
He laughed again, stepping toward her and picked her up easily with one arm, hoisting her up so her rump was sitting on his forearm and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he grinned.

“Can’t have our ass kicking Inquisitor ruin her new boots by tripping one rocks from rough sex.”  
Odette gasped loudly and slapped his shoulder.

“You ass!”  
Bull laughed loudly as he carried Odette back to camp, Dorian and Cole giving them a funny look.

“You realize that you have no fire wood, yes?”  
Odette coughed and blushed a deep red, giggling quietly.

“Her back hurts, why does it hurt? Did something happen?”  
Her blush only got worse as Cole asked why her back was sore, laughing against Bull’s shoulder before he set her down on a near by rock to sit and smirked as he waved his hand.

“All in good fun, I promise. I’ll go see about that wood.”  
Odette smirked sheepishly, her eyes following after Bull as he left the way they came.

“I see you had a little detour, Inquisitor.”  
She looked over at Dorian, smiling at him as she shook her head at his knowing smirk. The both of them looking over at Cole as the kid tilted his head and just stared at them blankly and not understanding, making them laugh out loud.


	17. Faded Shadows

Cullen hunched over the war table, rubbing the back of his neck, whispering quietly to Josephine and Lielanna, their faces stern and cross with worry. The three humans looked up in shock as the large doors to the war room slammed open and a group of angry qunari piled into the room.

“What in the Maker’s name is this shit about her missing?!”  
The humans frowned deeply as Loctori yelled, Cullen stepping forward and placing his hand on the hilt of his sword as he spoke.

“That has yet to be determined. All we know is that she has not been able to contact us.”  
Loctori growled deeply in his chest, taking an angry step forwards, but Ra’an raised his hand and grasped his shoulder to still the raging man from beating Cullen into dust.

“Where was she in last communications?”  
Lielanna took a step forwards as Ra’an approached the table, the group standing angrly at the door as they waited.

“Around here. Last we knew, Solas had asked her to accompany him for a favor.”  
Ra’an looked down at the map, frowning some as he ran his hand across his jaw. Lielanna’s finger was resting on the boarders of the Exalted Plains, and his eyes flicked not an inch from where her finger rested and grumbled under his breath. 

“Marque Adrian Mekhi Azekee…”  
Lielanna’s eyes shot up to stare at Ra’an.

“What do you know of Marque Adrian?”  
Ra’an looked up from the table, his face becoming a sower note as he looked over his shoulder and tilted his head towards the table. Loctori and Ragnok walked over to the table, Loctori’s face becoming even more bitter as he glanced over at Ra’an.

“She and Solas went alone, did they not?”  
Lielanna nodded.

“She insisted. She said that it was of a private matter for Solas.”  
Ra’an tilted his head back and looked at Loctori then over at the group, the looks written on their faces told him everyone was feeling the same thing. He looked back at the advisors, sighing heavily.

“The Marque Adrian Mekhi Azekee, has an elf fetish. Exotic elves in appearance to be precise.”  
Ra’an folded his arms over his chest, his lips thinning.

“The Marque is, was, Odette’s owner.”  
Ra’an’s eyes lifted when he heard Josephine gasp, cupping her hands over her mouth. He glanced at Cullen and Lielanna, his eyes narrowing.

“But, I guess you both had already started to put the pieces together.”  
Lielanna closed her eyes, nodding gingerly as Cullen looked to the side. Ra’an sighed heavily as he looked to his sibling.

“Tell Malvor. He will want to know.”  
Loctori frowned, looking sideways at his brother.

“He is with the healers and not in a good palce… Are you sure--?”  
Ra’an slammed his hands down on the table, silencing his brother.

“She is as much his child as we are. Now tell him!”  
Loctori frowned bitterly but nodded, taking a glance at the advisors before spinning on his heels and walking back the group at the doors. Ra’an shut his eyes tightly for a second before he stood up right again and looked at the humans.

“Now… Give me a plan to get our sister back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Odette winced as her eyes opened slowly, reaching for the back of her head as it throbbed painfully. She rolled to her side, gasping as every inch of her was sore. Shutting her eyes tightly for a moment, they opened wide as her hand slid across stone floor and she took in her surroundings and shot to her feet, pain fading from her body.

“Ah, you are awake.”  
The familiar voice made her head spin and she met Solas’s eyes as he looked up at her from the floor.

“Remind me to always recommend we bring your qunari boyfriend with us whenever we leave Skyhold.”  
Odette laughed bitterly as she looked around the hole they were in. It was a cave, or cell, barely lit enough to see and Odette could feel the dread fill her heart.

“He’s not my boyfriend, we have fun…”  
She walked over to the wall, tracing her hand across the surface as if she was looking for something.

“I don’t even know if he cares for me as I do him.”  
She could hear Solas chuckling and she rolled her eyes, tracing her fingers across the wall.

“One would assume you are both more than just toying with each other, given how you both look at each other.”  
Odette groaned softly, looking over at Solas as she leaned against the wall and placed her free hand on her hip.

“Can you ever shut up?”  
Odette grinned playfully as Solas scowled at her and she looked back to the wall, feeling her fingers across something carved into it.

“What are you even doing, anyways? You are rather active for someone with a head injury.”  
Odette walks quickly away from the wall and grabbed the torch from the far wall then ran back over and held it up to illuminate the wall she was running her hand across and her mouth ran dry.

“What in the—”  
She could hear Solas stand and walk to stand next to her, her silver gaze shifting to him quickly before staring back at the wall. The entire surface of the stone was covered in interknit carvings that formed one large image, a swan in water with it’s wings extended. Odette blinked as she watched Solas step forwards and trace his hand across the carving, his face amazed at its detail. His hand shifted over something odd and he looked down, Odette bringing the light closer for him as he picked something from the wall and Odette felt her stomach turn.

“What is this?”  
Odette took a step back, staring back at the wall.

“Finger nail…”  
Solas made a noise as he dropped it from his hand, rubbing his hand against his hip as he looked at Odette.

“How did you know? It was old and broken.”  
Odette looked at Solas, her expression blank.

“You are a mighty fade walker… Why not have a nap and see for yourself?”  
Solas stared bitterly at Odette for a long time, but once he realized she wasn’t going to speak anymore he proceeded to where he was seated and lowered himself down, leaning against the wall and shut his eyes. Odette watched him, his pink lips thinning out as she looked back at the image carved into the stone face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Solas opened his eyes and took a look around before standing, everything seemed slow, distorted, as his eyes shifted across his surroundings. He looked at the wall face, the once intrigant swan was now only partially finished. His brow lifted, and his head turned as a door on the far side opened, and an older looking gentleman walked in with a tray of food.

“Lunch, Little Swan.”  
Solas turned his head again as a child came running out from an unknown part of the room and over to the older man. Solas stared at the girl, two long and pointed elven ears with silver hair that flowed almost to her feet, she was dressed in rags. The older man smiled sadly as he gave her the tray and patted her on the top of the head, she beamed up at him at his touch before running back to her unknown part of the room and he could hear the sounds of her eating her lunch, his eyes remaining on the sad expression of the man as he turned and left the room. Solas walked over to where he saw the girl run too, kneeling down in front of her as he watched her suck her fingers of the potato remanence that were there. Solas couldn’t help but smile as he watched her bounce on her knees as she sat and ate her lunch, when she finished she stood and ran back toward the stone face with the carved carved swan and reached up as far as she could and started to scratch with her nails. 

Solas’s lips parted in awe as he watched the child carve with her finger nails, the image of the girl slowly changing as she became taller, fuller, grown rapidly to her young teens and the swan image slowly filling more. Something was different about this version of the girl, she seemed sadder, more closed off. His eyes darting up as the door opened again but this time instead of the old man, it was a younger Marque adorned with his mask.

“Little Swan, it is time.”  
The girl froze in place as she stared at the wall, her pale lips pressed into a deep frown. Solas stood quickly as his surroundings changed, the cave melting away as a bedroom took its place and he looked around curiously. He stared at the décor of the room, almost fascinated with the detail, and a scream caught his attention. 

“How dare you!”  
The door of the bedroom slammed open, the silver haired girl’s body being tossed easily inside and she stumbled, crashing into a table and its contents spilled on top of her. The Marque following inside angerly.

“You insult me in front of my guests!? You disobey me!?”  
The elven girl laughed bitterly as she sat up, spitting at the Marque. The Marque stared in awe, shocked, before sneering at her.

“As you wish! I will have to change my way of teaching you to be obedient. Guard!”  
The door opened again as two men walked inside, they looked from the girl on the floor and covered in wine and food before looking up at the Marque.

“Hold her down.”  
They did as they were told, advancing quickly on the girl as she scampered to her feet and tried to run. She struggled, crying out, and her body froze when she saw the Marque take a dagger in hand and walk over to the fireplace, sticking the metal tip into the embers. 

“I told you once before not to test me, Little Swan.”  
The girl started to struggle once again when the Marque finally advanced on her, the blade red hot from the flames. Solas cupped his hand over his mouth as he watched. The Marque ordered the guard to tilt her head back, and he did, the Marque pushing her hair out of the way before he brought the blade to the curve of her ear and began to cut. Solas’s gut turned at the scream that came from the girl, it was shrill enough to make his blood run cold and his heart almost stop in his chest. A sickening plop made him look down and anything left in his stomach threatened to come back up as he stared at the severed ear tip, his wide and terrified eyes looking back up at the limp girl bow held up by the guards, blood dripping down her neck and body.

“Take her back to the hole.”  
Solas walked quickly, his surroundings not changing like they had, and followed the guards. They were whispering something about the girl before stopping at the kitchens, motioning at someone before walking forwards again. Solas watched the old man from before running out of the kitchen and follow behind the guards. Once they reached the cave Solas had become familiar with, he watched as they set the girl down and left the old man with her.

“Odette…”  
The name made Solas’s heart shatter and he stared more closely. Silver eyes stared blankly at the old man as he tilted her head back, a cold cloth to her ear, she was skinny, too skinny. Solas cupped his hands together over his nose and mouth, staring at the younger Inquisitor, her ribs were easily seen, her limbs lankly and unhealthy, silver hair almost grey from lack of care. The old man pulled out a cloth, pressing it to her ear and it made her wince, jerking back from him, and he hushed her. He placed one of his hand son her forehead and she closed her eyes as he started to hum quietly, looking back to her ear as he went about stopping the bleeding, his finger tips glowing ever so slightly with healing magic. 

Solas knelt, his hands still cupped over his face as he watched time fly around him, the younger Inquisitor’s fight fly from her body, the abuse she took from the Marque, the sexual activities. Solas could feel his cheeks become wet as he watched the Inquisitor become pregnant, and watched as the Marque pushed her over the second-floor railing of his manor when he was told, the blood pool from between her legs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Solas jolted awake, readjusting himself in his seat as he looked around. 

“Good dreams?”  
Solas looked over at Odettte as she leaned against the wall, her arms folded firmly across her chest. Solas jumped up from where he sat and walked over to her, staring at her face for a long time before he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her securely, and she froze, her eyes growing wide as she looked up at him.

“You… You were…”  
His voice broke, pressing his forehead against her temple as he held her. It took Odette a moment to realize all he really saw for him to have this reaction and she simply smiled, placing her hand on his lower back.

“Twice, actually.”  
Solas leaned his hands back, his lips pressing into a deep frown.

“That time… And when I ran away.”  
Odette shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes.

“I was very malnutritioned, I lost the second one a week after Malvor found me.”  
Solas pulled her against him once again, his grip tightening on her shoulders as he held her. A small smile crossed her lips as she closed her eyes, rubbing his back as he rested his forehead against her temple still. The door opening at the far side of the room made them finally part, Odette’s eyes narrowing on the guard as he stood with his hands behind his back.

“You are being summoned.”  
Odette glanced up at Solas, smiling as his eyes met hers and she shrugged slightly. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled her with him and they were both escorted by the guard. Odette’s silver orbs stared around at the marble halls frantically as her grip tightened on Solas’s hand, his fingers securely holding her hand as he glanced down at her. Her face slowly became panicked as they walked into the main hall, her eyes glued to the floor.

“Well, well. So lovely to see you again, my Little Swan.”  
Odette lifted her gaze, glaring up at the Marque as he stood at the top of the stairs. His lips curling into a sneer.

“I see you have unwoven what I worked so hard to build into you.”  
Odette felt her lip curl as she stared up at the Marque, her brow narrowing as she glared at him.

“Simply remembering something important.”  
The Marque tilted his head, arms folding across his chest at her words.

“And what would that be, Little Swan?”  
Odette cringed at the name, her grip tightening on Solas’s hand.

“That I never belonged to you.”  
There was a long silence in the hall, Odette’s eyes never leaving the Marque. Finally, he sighed, waving one of his hands in the air as he shook his head. Solas and Odette turned around as a door behind them opened and Odette let go of Solas’s hand as her own flew up and cupped over her mouth and dropped to her knees.

“It took a while. But we finally figured out who was stupid enough to steal you away from me.”  
Odette choked out a sob as she stared at the old man that helped her run away from the Marque so many years ago, tears finally breaking free and staining her cheeks. The old man’s arms were tied across a beam of wood and dragged inside, blood streaking the floor from his ripped flesh from being whipped and acid flasks poured over his body. Odette hugged herself, choking out another sob as she heard the old man gasping for air. Solas had no words, his hands gripped tightly at his sides as he shut his eyes and looked away.

“But it seems… You have grown close to others. It is time you are reminded who own’s your life, Little Swan, and who you should always be near.”  
Odette snapped her head and looked over her shoulder at the Marque as he waved his hand again, this time the guards came around and grabbed hold of her and Solas. She screamed as Solas was pulled away from her, her eyes wide with fear as she watched one of the guards pull out his dagger and chuckle as he reached for Solas’s chin, tilting his head back and raising the blade. Odette felt anger bubble inside her chest, her pupils dilating and her fists clenching, struggling against the guards holding her in place. Her silver orbs turned up towards the Marque and something inside of her snapped, her eyes glowing brightly as she screamed in anger and the resulting release of magical energy blowing out the wall of the main hall.


	18. Burning Shadows with Dragons

Ra’an glanced over at Bull as their party rode on their mounts down the road, his golden hues examining the large man.

“You are staring, Amatus.”  
Ra’an blinked and looked over at Dorian as the mage rode up beside him on his horse, a small smirk growing on his lips.

“Jealous?”  
Dorian rolled his eyes at Ra’an and he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Debating something.”  
Ra’an looked back at Bull, the one eyes man now staring at him and he waved before looking back at Dorian as the mage stared at him with considering eyes.

“Debating?”  
Ra’an looked down as he reached over on the side of his mount and pulled a package from a side pouch and held it up.

“Apparently, Odette had something made for The Iron Bull over there. I was asked to collect it just in case it was finished before she returned from assisting Solas.”  
Ra’an rolled the pouch around in his hand, his lips pressing to the side as he took a deep breath. His golden hues turned to Dorian as the mage reached over and placed his hand on top of his.

“She will be alright. She survived it once, then an explosion, followed by a mountain dropping on her head. If you ask me, she seems rather unkillable.”  
Ra’an laughed loudly, drawing attention from the others in their party. Varric and Cole staring over at him with curious looks while Bull just shook his head, Loctori and Ragnok rolling their eyes at them. Ra’an smirked slightly and leaned over, kissing Dorian once before he kicked the sides of his mount and strode over to Bull.

“Oi. Got something for you.”  
Bull looked at Ra’an, his brow lifted, and held out his hand towards him. Ra’an placed the package in his hand, not letting go till he knew Bull had a good hold of it. 

“Hope it’s something good.”  
Ra’an pulled back on the reigns of his mount and fell back to ride beside Dorian again. Bull’s eye stuck on the package as he turned it around in his hand. Bull looked over his shoulder and peeked at Ra’an, watching as the qunari fawned over his lover before turning back to the package, letting go of his mounts reigns as he pulled the string off that was wrapped around it and unfolded the parchment paper. Bull almost fell of from on top his mount as he stared down at the contents of the package, his breath catching in his throat as he stared down at it.   
Ra’an took note of how much Bull had stiffened, his brow lifting slightly as he glanced back over at Loctori and tilted his head towards the merc curiously. Everyone was staring at Bull as his mount slowed to a standstill. 

“You ok, Tiny?”  
Bull didn’t answer, instead he picked up one of the items wrapped inside the package and held it up. The dragons’ tooth had been filed down to a more manageable size but still held its original shape, a smooth edge cutting down the middle and the tops decorated with obsidian. Bull took a closer look at the one in his hand, noting the small Silverite specks molded within the dark obsidian and he smirked slightly, laying it back down onto the other half, fitting perfectly together. He lifted the half again, looking at the other, the obsidian was flecked with Dawnstone.

“Bull?”  
His eye lifted from the dragons’ tooth in his hand and looked over at the voice, Loctori staring at him curiously and he smiled as he shook his head slightly. He picked up the slightly bigger half with the Silverite flecks and clasped it around his neck, the tooth sitting in the middle of his chest and easily tucked under the strap of his harness to keep it safe from falling off in battle. 

“Shall we? We have my Kadan to safe.”  
Bull smirked at Loctori as he ushered his mount forwards, the rest of the group staring at one another with curious looks before ushering their mounts to catch up with him. Bull stared down the other half of the tooth in his hand before closing it back up in the parchment paper and shoved it in his pocket, his brow furrowed with determination.

“We are coming up to the mansion!”  
Bull looked over his shoulder as Ragnok called out from behind him, their mounts speeding up as they rounded a corner in the road. They all stared up at the mansion as it came into view as they rounded the corner, Bull’s grip tightening on the reigns of his mount as he stared at it. 

“Remember, when we get there we are to not---”  
Ra’an started speaking but was cut off when a large explosion came from the mansion, the front hall’s walls flying into the wind and the mounts panicked, rearing on their back legs as some of them danced on their feet in fear. Ra’an checked on Dorian before looking back at the mansion.

“What’ in Andraste’s flaming ass was that?!”  
Everyone stared as a loud screech echoed through the air, large silver wings parting through the dust that still clung to the air from the explosion.

“Get a move on people!”  
Ra’an kicked his mount and forced it forwards. Looking at Dorian as the human mage quickly jumped form his mount and behind Ra’an as his mount was in too much of a panic to move. Ra’an glanced behind him to see Bull was close behind him while others tried to get their mounts moving, Loctori calling after them.

“We’ll catch up!”  
Ra’an dipped his head as he charged forward with his mount. They reached the main gates in no time, guards and servants running away screaming as they jumped down from their mounts.

“What the hell?”  
Ra’an caught Dorian as he was knocked over by a running servant, checking his mage over as he stood him up properly and reached out for the next person he saw and grabbed hold of the collar of their shirt.

“What is going on?!”  
The guard stumbled over his words, stuttering as he tried to speak. Ra’an groaned and tossed the guard at Bull, the large man catching him and glaring down at him.

“Speak man!”  
The guard squeaked as if his scream failed him, pointing towards the mansion.

“Dragon!”  
Bull’s eye widened as he released the guard and he scampered away, the trio’s eyes locked on the dispersing cloud of smoke as a large tail swiped threw it, parting enough dust to see the silver scales of a large dragons’ hind legs. Ra’an opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, his eyes drawn to a familiar figure.

“Solas?!”  
Solas’s head spun in their direction, relief crossing his face as he ran over to Dorian and Ra’an. 

“You’re here!”  
Ra’an tosses his hands up as if to say, “of course we are” before pointing over at the dragon.

“What in the fucking name of Andraste is that?!”  
Solas followed where he was pointing and stared at the dragon for a moment before looking back at them.

“The Inquisitor.”  
Bull’s jaw fell open and landed somewhere in the deep roads. Ra’an stared at Solas, still pointing, as his brow lifted.

“You’re joking.”  
Solas shook his head.

“You’re… Not joking…”  
He shook his head once again.

“We were summoned to the main hall by the Marque, apparently he wanted to try breaking the Inquisitor again to be his little pet again.”  
Solas lifted his hand and touched his ear, grimacing as he pulled his fingers back and saw blood.

“He ordered his guards to cut off my ears. Then…”  
Solas trailed off and pointed at the dragon. The large breast taring at the back end of the mansion as it hissed angerly. 

“What is she doing?”  
Solas looked over at Bull as he finally seemed to catch up with reality.

“At a guess? Looking for the Marque.”  
Bull looked from Solas then over at Odette, her large front feet taring away at the marble halls while her back foot remained fixed in front of a certain spot of the ground, his eye trailing to see her foot was guarding a body.

“Who’s that?”  
Solas looked at Bull as he motioned his head towards her back foot.

“Ah… It seems that the Marque also tortured the man whom helped her escape in the first place.”  
Bull looked over his shoulder as the rest of their party finally joined them, jaws dropping at the sight. 

“Fill them in, will you? I’m gonna try something.”  
Ra’an nodded slightly as he walked over to the rest of the party with Dorian and Solas. Bull’s eye fixated on the rear feet of Odette’s large body as he walked towards them, he ducked her tail as it swung over his head, his eye glancing in its direction for second as he continued to walk forwards. He was soon standing next to her foot and knelt as he checked over the old man lying on the ground, aside from the obvious torture, he looked like hell but no additional damage. Bull started to go about untying him form the post and he cried out as Bull now saw his arms were broken in more then one place and grimaced. 

Bull’s eye shot up as warm breath showered down on him, his eyes meeting those of a very angry dragon. She stared at him then down at the old man and back, her teeth showing as she stared at Bull. 

“Easy, Kadan. Easy.”  
Odette stared at Bull as he reached out to her, her head flinching back as he touched her nose. She stared at him, considering him, her eyes following down to his chest and a quiet purr like noise came from her throat as she spotted the dragons’ tooth around his neck. She gently touched his hand with her nose before spinning around and continued her digging, Bull took it as a good sign and continued his work. The old man crying out in pain as Bull hoisted him up once he was free from the ropes and carried him to the group. Ragnok staring at him with huge eyes.

“You know… Even though I think of her as a sister, I still would not have done that.”  
Bull chuckled nervously, the group looking over as Odette let out a roar of frustration and pounded her front feet into the ground, shattering a large portion of the brittle walls. Bull left Ra’an to secure the old man on one of the mounts as Dorian grabbed a bundle of healing ointments and went about working on him. Bull jogged over to Odette, her nose pressed firmly against a large metal gate as she bared her teeth angerly. Bull considered the situation carefully before he walked over to her and placed his hand against the side of her nose and she looked at him, he smiled up at her and she leaned back so he could get a good look inside. 

He rubbed her nose as he looked around, her hot breath covering his body as she growled and scratched her talons across what was left of the floor. Bull moved to her other side, making a quiet noise of pleasant surprise and Odette looked over at him again as he walked to the side and watched as he pulled on a lever, the gate in front of them opening. 

Odette made a quiet chirping like sound and nudged Bull’s back gently as she almost seemed to smile in her large scaly form. She tucked her head back against the opening and took a deep breath before blowing hard, the sound of hissing flames escaping past small cracks in the wall as red fire licked its way around her nose as she blew into the hole. Bull watched curiously as she quickly pulled her head back and rubbed her nose against her arm as smoke rose from her scales. Bull tilted his head slightly but then looked back towards the opening as the echoing sound of screaming slowly got louder and louder till a group of guards came running from within, on fire, and ran across the remains of the hall before they fell dead. Odette stared at them for a moment before looking at Bull as he stared at her with a look of “what the fuck” and she chirped, shrugging her large shoulders as she looked back in the opening, growling lowly. 

Bull watched her carefully, watching as her body became ridged. There was a long silence, Odette staring within the opening. Bull blinked and almost missed it as Odette’s large body flew backwards, the loud crackling of lightning echoing through the air as she fell backwards and roared out angerly, her body flailing as she fell off her feet and to her side. Bull cried out in surprise as he ran over to her, grabbing hold of her nose as she stilled. His eye shooting over towards the opening as a nervous laugh sounded.

“My, my. The Little Swan has learnt a new trick.”  
Bull’s eye narrowed on the Marque as he came out of the opening, rubbing his gloves together as lightning danced over his arms.

“Naughty girls don’t get their way, Little Swan.”  
Odette growled as she sat up and clawed back to her feet, Bull staring at her worriedly as their party ran over to join them. Ra’an had his axe drawn while Loctori held firmly to his great sword, Dorian with a fire ball in hand. Varric had Bianca in hand while Cole palmed his blades, the others from Ra’an’s merc group played with the hilts of their weapons as Odette stood in the middle of them. 

The Marque felt very small, very fast, as he stared at them all. But his arrogance got the better of him as he stood firmly in front of the group, scoffing in a mocking tone as he placed his hands on his hips.

“You think your little group scares me? You are nothing more than a pet!”  
Bull growled as he sneered at the Marque, the rest of the group doing the same as they mumbled curses at him. Odette stepped carefully over the group, her large body making the ground tremble under foot as she stepped over to the Marque. She dipped her head down, getting to a good enough eye level to stare at the Marque as she breathed heavily, watching him and he grinned.

“Oh? Have you finally remembered your place?”  
Odette lifted her head, staring down at the Marque and he opened his mouth to speak again but Odette quickly took another deep breath and exhaled, boiling hot fire pouring down onto he Marque. The group cringed, but only slightly, as the Marque screamed out in pain as his body quiet literally melted from the heat and burning licks of the flames. Odette expelling all the air from her lungs before she lowered her head again and watched the Marque burn into nothing but ashes. She let out a heavy puff of air and the smoldering ashes of his body blew away with the wind, and she spun around pleased with herself. Her step paused as she saw some members of the group standing back up from ducking, her head tilting to the side slightly before realizing that her tail would have hit them on the head if they had not and she seemed to smirk. 

She took a large step back over to the group and Bull placed his hand on her nose as she closed her eyes and quietly purred at his touch, her eyes opening again as she looked over at Ra’an as he spoke with Ragnok.

“Well, it seems with all the noise, some of the mounts have run off.”  
Ragnok rubbed the back of his neck as he groaned quietly, looking at the remaining mounts.

“We could double up, but that still leaves about three or four of us with out a ride… Take turns?”  
Odette tilted her head slightly, looking over at the mounts and took count. She craned her head and looked at the wings on her back, then over to the broken barn at the far side of the ruined courtyard, then the space between them before looking back at Ra’an and made a noise to catch his attention. Ra’an turned his head over towards Odette as she stood up and walked over to the bar, shifting through the rubble and flicked over a bundle of rope over at him. Ra’an looked down at the rope as it landed a few feet from him, his brow lifted as he stood confused for a moment, then suddenly it was like a light bulb lit over his head and he looked up at Odette with huge eyes before his face took a very unamused expression as his arms folded over his head.

“Oh fuck no.”  
Odette exhaled, a puff of smoke leaving her mouth as she rumbled at him and laid down.

“What’s going on?”  
Ra’an looked over at Loctori as he walked over hearing Ra’an’s voice.

“Odette here… Has the brilliant idea that someone rides on her back.”  
Loctori looked form Ra’an to Odette then back a few times before landing on Odette.

“That’s insane. You know that right?”  
Odette rolled her eyes as if to say “I wont drop anyone” before her gaze shifted over to Bull as he walked over to them, his hand trailing across Odette’s feet as he walked towards her head.

“What’s up, boss?”  
Odette made a sound and tipped her head towards the rope, Bull’s gaze following and stared at the bundle on the ground. He almost jumped out of his skin with delight when he clued in to what was going on, his lips spreading into a large grin.

“Are you serious!? That’s an option?! Really?!”  
Odette chirped, amused, while the qunari siblings laughed at Bull’s excitement.

“If you are brave enough, Bull. Be my guest.”  
Bull cheered loudly as he ran to the rope, figuring out the length needed as Odette readjusted herself, so he could go to work on tying the rope around her neck. 

“So big. Strong, free, free of him, free of this place. Maybe swans’ can really be free.”  
The siblings looked over at Cole as he spoke, suddenly at their side as he stared at Odette and she chirped at him.

“Relief, gratitude. Feeling loved.”   
Cole walked over to Odette and placed his hand on her nose as she dipped her head down.

“Can I ride?”  
Odette chirped again as Bull knotted the rope around her neck as he jumped down from her back and patted his hand on her shoulder as he looked at Cole.

“There sure is enough space. And with the rope tied here, you just got to add the extra lines for whoever wants a go.”  
Odette craned her head and nudged Bull as he spoke, and he grinned up at her before spinning and cupping his hands over his mouth.

“Hey! Who wants to ride on a dragon!?”  
There was a long silence before most of the group screamed in unison.

“Fuck no!”  
Bull laughed loudly, and Odette chirped, craning her head down as Dorian walked over to her. He took her in, grinning.

“Well, aren’t you just a gorgeous specimen.”  
Odette seemed to grin down at him as she flicked her tongue out at him as if she had stuck her tongue out, making the mage chuckle as he looked at Bull.

“I’ll take up on that ride. Should be fun.”  
Ra’an practically paled at his lovers’ words, his heart almost stopping as he took a step back, placing his hand on his chest. Dorian laughed as he watched Ra’an’s over reaction, shaking his head at him as Bull climbed back up on Odette’s back and went about tying three extra lines to the one around her neck. Odette watched as Dorian comforted his lover, shaking her head slightly before her attention drew to Solas as he now approached her. She dipped her head down and he placed his hand on her nose, smiling.

“You are far more then I had originally anticipated. Thank you, lethallan.”   
Odette leaned into him gently, closing her eyes as he rested his forehead against her face. She pulled back as Bull whistled and craned her head back as she watched him pull Dorian up onto her back and tie him to the first line, and she dipped her head down and put her nose under Cole’s feet to help him up. 

“Ow!”  
Odette looked over at Dorian as he cried out and chirped as Bull laughed.

“Hey, got to make sure you’re in there. Can’t have you falling off, I doubt Ra’an would be impressed with us.”  
Dorian mocked a laugh as Bull started to tie Cole in, Odette turning her head as she looked at the group as they gathered the mounts and started to climb onto them. She leaned over and poked Ra’an, chirping as the man looked over his shoulder and her and she rubbed her nose against his shoulder with a reassuring purr. He grinned at her and touched her nose before kicking his mounts’ sides, urging it forwards as everyone got mounted and set off. Odette watched as they left the ruined gates, glancing back as she saw Bull making a final check on their lines before waving at her.

“Ready to go, Kadan.”  
Odette grinned to herself as she stood up, shaking herself gently as her wings stretched out. She looked back to make one last check herself, Dorian and Cole sitting next to one another best they could manage while Bull sat up closer and more on her neck then shoulders as he looked gitty as a child. She shook her head as she could feel Bull’s feet kick excitedly against her and she took a few test steps before jogging in a sharp circle, her wings stretching out wide as she ran towards the ruins of the mansion and jumped up onto the roof, kicking off with her front feet and her back followed as her wings tucked in close to her body, diving off the cliff side.

Bull yelled out in excitement as Dorian and Cole grasped tightly to the rope to keep the feeling of falling off less dramatic, and Odette made a sound of praise as her body leveled out as her wings spread wide, the wind catching under them as her feet trailed across the surface of the sea. Her large wings beated strongly at the wind around them and she easily gained altitude, curving herself as she turned and flew back over the ruined mansion. She grinned again to herself, looking back from the corner of her eye at the mansion as it quickly left her sights.

“Free, flying, released. I am free. No more chains, no more shadows. Free to live, free to be with him.”  
Odette craned her head and looked back at Cole, chirping at him and he smiled. Her gaze turning as she looked at the ground a head of her and opened her mouth, a loud chirping like roar leaving her mouth as she angled her body ever so slightly. Ra’an looked up and waved at her, laughing as the trio on her back Hollard and waved back, holding tightly to the rope to they didn’t fall off her angled back. 

“Hey Kadan!”  
Odette leveled out and looked back at Bull.

“How fast do you think you can go?”  
Odette grinned as she stared at him thoughtfully before looking forwards. Her feet kicked at the air as her wings beat against the air stronger, harder, her pace quickening as she glided across the wind. Bull cheered loudly, Dorian cursing something about Bull needing to hold on with his both hands as the man held them up in the air and almost slipped from Odette’s neck. 

At her pace, Odette thought for sure that she would reach Skyhold before the others, chirping thoughtfully as she looked towards the setting sun. Bull had finally quieted down, admiring the view as Dorian and Cole had fallen asleep and leaned against one another, the flight surprisingly smooth and calming enough for a nap. Odette tilted her head back and looked back at Bull, smiling to herself as she saw him fiddling with the dragons’ tooth around his neck as he stared at the scenery. Her gaze shifted as the mountains soon wore coats of snow, her pace slowing as she craned her head and tried to pin point where Skyhold was from this angel. 

It took her a moment, but when she finally saw it, she shook her shoulders playfully and chirped as Dorian and Cole screamed awake and looked back at them before angling her head. The trio looking over her shoulder.

“Ah, home already? Remind me to ask for a ride if I ever need to go back to Tevinter.”  
Odette rolled her eyes as she angled herself downward and almost dive bombed the fortress. She made a sound as she skimmed across the battlements at the wrong angel, growling softly as she regained her altitude. 

“Landing is harder.”  
Bull laughed at Coles comment, patting his hand on Odette’s neck. The four of them looking down at Skyhold as soldiers started to pour out from its interior, pointing at her.

“Not good.”  
Bull stood up carefully on Odette’s back and stepped over to Cole and Dorian, grabbing their ropes and grinned as he took one of Cole’s daggers.

“Ready for a quick drop?”  
Dorian was about to protest but by the time he actually understood what was about to happen, Odette had already made another loop around and dipped down into the courtyard low enough for Bull and them to jump off. Bull did just that, cutting the lines that attached them to her neck and grabbed both Dorian and Cole under his arms and jumped off. Bull cheered in excitement as Dorian covered his eyes with his hands and Cole grabbed his hat and covered his face. They landed hard and Bull had to drop them as he rolled on his side and laid on his back, grinning as he stared up at a very confused Cullen.

“Cullen! What’s up?”  
The honey haired human stared down at Bull in astonishment before looking back up at the dragon as it cried out, hovering over them as it stared down at Bull.

“What in the Makers name?! Did you just jump off that thing?”  
Bull stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants, laughing.

“Hell yes! That was awesome!”  
Bull looked over at Dorian as the mage groaned, rubbing his shoulders.

“Awesome is a manner of perception. I think she needs to learn how to land before doing that again.”  
Dorian looked up at the dragon as it chirped at him and he grinned as he rolled his eyes.

“Her? What? What is going on?”  
Cullen held his hands up in the air, confusion covering his face as he looked from Dorian to Cole and then finally to Bull as he poked the commanders shoulder.

“You’ll see in a moment. Can I borrow that?”  
Cullen looked to see what Bull was pointing at and lifted his brow as he proceeded to remove his cloak and gave it to Bull.

“Kadan. Drop down, I’ll catch you!”  
Cullen stared at Bull with astonishment as he spoke to the dragon, motioning his hand for the archers to hold their fire since the dragon wasn’t attacking. Cullen looked up at the dragon, his brow knitting together before he gasped and jogged backwards as the large beast had folded its wings in and started a free fall. Bull kept his eyes up and readjusted his position as the dragons’ scales began to glow and peal off, its body shrinking until it was roughly human sized, and Bull made a quick step to his left and extended his arms. 

The glow dimming, and Odette smiled widely at Bull as her body collided with his, giggling loudly as Bull held her close to him as he wrapped Cullen’s cloak around her naked body. They stared at one another for a second before Odette looked over at Cullen and her brow lifted, the commanders mouth hung open in shock, along with almost every single person that had come out into the courtyard. Odette looked back up at Bull and smiled sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I think I broke everyone.”  
Bull barked out a laugh, resting his forehead against hers.

“Nah, they’ll get used to it.”  
Odette giggled quietly as she stared up at Bull and he pushed her head back with his forehead and met her lips with his, kissing her thoughtfully as he held her in his arms in the middle of the courtyard. The scaled that pealed away dancing through the air as they slowly shrunk and vanished.


	19. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!! Between Work distractions and playing the new Tomb Raider game... I FINALLY got past writers block enough to write one more chapter! YAY.

After the commotion in the courtyard had settled down, all Odette wanted to do was curl up in the blankets on her bed with Bull. Sadly, the gods seemed to have different plans for her. 

"Inquisitor." 

Odette looked up from her fingers as they traced across the dragons tooth around Bull's neck, her head tilting curiously as she watched the healer approach them. They hadn't yet left the courtyard, her form still wrapped in only Cullen's oversized cloak, or at least it was oversized when she wore it. 

"Your presence has been requested." 

Odette's brow furrowed, making her face scrunch up as she stared at the healer. 

"Already? I haven’t even been back for five minutes!" 

Bull chuckled quietly next to her as he laid his hand over top hers that still rested against his chest. The healer shook her head gently. 

"The request has been made by Malvor." 

Odette blinked once, then twice, processing. 

"He's in medical?" 

The healer nodded slightly. 

"For the time you have been gone, yes. His current condition has not been improving, we--" 

Odette didn’t let the healer finish as she rushed past the woman and ran for the medical wing of Skyhold's courtyard, a sharp rise of panic filling her chest. She could hear Bull call for her, most likely trying to get her attention to the fact she was barely wearing anything, but she was already at the medic door and flung it open. The occupants of the medical wing jumped in surprise when Odette suddenly flung the door open, one of the healers about to reprimand her for the behavior before a dark blush crossed his cheeks when he took in what Odette was dressed in, or lack thereof. 

"L-lady Inquisitor." 

Odette's eyes trained in on him as he spoke, watching as he moved over to a chest at the corner of the room and pulled out a set of robes before walking over to her and offered the clothing. 

"Please wear this. Your current, ah, attire is not appropriate to be seen in." 

Odette looked down at herself and blushed profusely as she closed the open cloak, snatching the offered robe, and a short chuckle sounded behind her. 

"I don't know. I rather liked seeing it." 

Odette spun around and smacked Bull on the shoulder, blushing even more as he laughed. He took the cloak from her and helped to sheiled what he could with it as she tossed the robe over her head and wiggled into the pale blue cloth. Once she was properly dressed, Odette spun back around and looked at the healer, still blushing as he no doubt will never forget the fact he saw the Inquisitor pretty much naked, and glared the best she could at him. 

"Where is he?" 

The healer stared at her for a moment, confused, before popping his lips together with an 'oh' sound and turned slightly as he motioned to the back. 

"In the far room. We have been giving him as much privacy as possible." 

Odette nodded once and wiggled away from the hand that Bull had placed on her shoulder at some point and jogged to the door at the far end of the room. She never bothered knocking, never had too before when their group stayed at an Inn, but when the door swung open completely she froze in place. Bull had stopped by one of the beds to encourage one of the wounded in their recovery, but when he noticed the sudden stillness of the elf he came over and stood behind her. Malvor, leader of the qunari mercenary group, toughest person Odette knew, adopted father, and her best friend, lay motionless on a bed covered with furs. He looked smaller, paler, like his muscles just gave way. Odette could feel her heart constricting, conflicted with the need to flee the room so she needn't see him like he was, and the need to throw herself at him and try to heal him. 

"Imekari." 

She blinked when Malvor's voice broke through her thoughts and she was suddenly moving to his bed side and grabbing hold of his hand he managed to wiggle free from all the fur's covering him. 

"Hey, old man." 

She smiled weakly as she brought his hand to her lips and gently kissed his knuckles, looking up from him as Bull gently placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to sit on a chair he had brought over from the other side of the room. She smiled at Bull before looking back at Malvor as he made a weak chuckle, the older man looking at Bull. 

"The Iron Bull, huh?" 

Odette stared at Malvor for a moment before fallowing his line of sight, her brow lifted, and landed on the dragon tooth dangling from around the large man's chest. A slight blush crossed her face as she rolled her eyes and looked back at Malvor. 

"Hey, he can be charming when he wants to be." 

Bull scoffed. 

"Charming? I'm a god damn catch, thank you." 

Odette giggled as Bull puffed his chest out and looked almost ridiculous as he crossed his arms over his chest. Malvor gave a weak chuckle as he watched them. 

"He's a good one, Imekari." 

Odette smiled at Malvor as he removed his hand from hers and gently cupped her cheek, brushing stray strands of her hair away from her face and behind her scared ear. He made a face as he stared at it, his thumb absently tracing across the tissue. 

"He's dead." 

Malvor's gaze flicked to her face, his brow furrowed. 

"So, it was he who took you and the bald one..." 

Odette nodded slowly, reaching up to take Malvor's hand back into hers and gently held it as she lay their entwined fingers on the bed. 

"How'd you get back?" 

Odette tilted her head far to the side. 

"Wellllll...." 

Bull chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulled out the other half of the dragons tooth and slipped it around Odette's neck. 

"She turned into a dragon." 

Malvor sucked in a breath as he watched as Bull placed his hands on her shoulders when he answered for her, his brow lifting. 

"You're shitting me." 

Odette slowly shook her head, smiling. 

"Not really... No. I did turn into a dragon. Not sure if I can do it again, I was fairly worked up when it happened." 

Odette tilted her head back when Bull scoffed again, shaking his head as he peered down at the elf when her head met his chest. 

"Just need practice, you can do it again. Was hot." 

Odette squawked and reached back to slap Bull and the man laughed loudly, Malvor grinning as he watched them. 

"I'm sorry I missed it." 

Odette smiled widely as she looked at Malvor, squeezing his hand. 

"Don’t worry! You'll see it once you get better!" 

Whatever smile Malvor had on his face left at her words and his gaze dropped. Odette watched him carefully, her own smile vanishing as the room became void of the positive mood. 

"Imekari..." 

Odette shook her head, almost violently, as she shut her eyes tightly. 

"You'll get better..." 

Malvor frowned as he watched her, her grip tightening on his hand. His eyes flicked form her up towards Bull as he remained silent now, a slight frown on the mercenaries face as his eye was trained on the top of Odette's head. 

"Iron Bull." 

Bull looked up from Odette and to the old man, nodding slightly. He remembered the short talk they had at the camp, soon Malvor wouldn't be here, wouldn't be able to help Odette. Bull gently squeezed Odette's shoulder and the elf opened her eyes to look up at her lover, her lips pressed into a dep frown. 

"You told me once, he could not keep going at a point." 

Odette frowned even more as she stared up at him. 

"Everyone wishes they had more time with their loved ones, Imekari." 

Odette looked back at Mavlor as he spoke again, he looked tired. 

"I know I wish I had more time." 

Odette shook her head again, leaning forwards in her chair and pressing his hand to her forehead. 

"You have The Iron Bull to watch after you, and your brothers." 

She shook her head again. 

"Not the same, papa..." 

Malvor frowned. Odette only called him papa when she was feeling venerable and needed him, so he rolled over the best he could and gently pulled Odette from her chair and helped her crawl onto the bed with him, wrapping her up in his arms as she buried her face against his chest. Malvor looked up at Bull and the mercenary nodded before taking his leave, letting the two of them have some time. He walked away slowly, making sure they didn't need anything last second before he finally stepped back out into the courtyard. He rubbed at the back of his neck as he waited by the door, despite really needing a really strong drink now. He watched the courtyard, the soldiers, the commander as he reprimanded some of the men, his eye falling to Dorian as the mage sauntered over to him with a large mug of ale. 

"I believe you could use one of these." 

Bull just grinned and took the drink in hand, leaning heavy against the wall as he took a large swing and sighed contently. 

"How is she?" 

Bull looked at Dorian as the mage leaned up against the wall as well and he shook his head, sighing heavily. 

"As well as she can be, I suppose." 

The two men fell silent, Bull uncharacteristically nursing his drink instead of downing it in one go, while Dorian kicked at the rocks by his feet. 

"It hurts, searing, burning, hard to breath, but... Must stay strong, strong for her. I must hold on a little longer..." 

Bull didn't look up when Cole stared to speak but could hear the sharp intake of Dorian's breathing next to him. Dorian watched as Cole fiddled with his fingers, frowning as he stared at the door of the medic. 

"I want to help, but, I can't. Why can I not help?" 

Dorian sighed and shook his head. 

"We will help... Later. It is impossible to help right now." 

Dorian glanced over at Bull, the mans grip tightening on his ale as his eye shut tightly. 

"My Kadan is strong, she will be ok, she will survive, she has survived worse..." 

Bull looked at Cole finally, frowning. 

"Kid, can you not do that? It's creepy." 

Cole smiled sadly, looking down. 

"Sorry." 

Dorian stifled a small laugh and the trio fell into a comfortable silence. They waited as long as they needed, Cole even leaving to get a new drink for Bull once his first was finished. Bull began to wonder just how long they stood there, and by time he had sense enough to ask, the front gates opened and a large party came through. Ra'an and the others finally made it back. Bull watched as one of the men from the group ran inside the medic and grabbed a healer before running back to the horses, undoubtedly for the stable worker they brought back with them. The trio watched as one of the mercenary members carried the old man into the clinic while the healer fussed over him, Cole fidgeting even more with the need to help with something. Dorian smiled partially as he watched Ra'an come up the steps with Loctori, a serious look on his face as the twins took a turn towards the tavern while they spoke about something, however Ra'an did spare a glance over at Dorian when the mage caught his eye and waved as he smiled warmly toward him before disappearing inside the tavern. 

"He really really likes you, Dorian." 

The mage blinked and looked at Cole, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. 

"I now agree with The Iron Bull. Please stop that." 

Cole smiled, more genuine this time, and dipped his head. 

"Sorry." 

Bull laughed, tipping his head back, while he set his mug down. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as their attention was drawn to the Medic door, someone inside screaming. 

"Pain. So much pain. Not now, not when she's watching!" 

Cole sounded almost panicked as he spoke and Bull snapped up from the wall and ran inside, heading straight for Malvor's room. The old man was hunched over the side of the bed, coughing violently and choking on blood, Bull's gaze immediately snapped toward Odette as she stood off to the side with her hands cupped over her mouth as she began sobbing. He was with her in seconds, wrapping her up in her arms as he pressed her face to his chest to keep her view blocked. Bull looked to the door and saw Dorian come inside and immediately turn on his heel and ran back outside, skidding across the mud as he gripped the door frame of the tavern. 

"Ra'an!" 

His voice cracked slightly as he screamed inside, his lover jumping up from the bar when he saw his lover almost fall on his ass. 

"Dorian? What's wrong?" 

The large qunari rushed over to him, gently griping his arm to steady the mage. 

"Your father. Malvor. He--" 

Ra'an took a sharp breath and looked over his shoulder towards the others. 

"Loc! Move that ass!" 

Ra'an picked up Dorian to maneuver around him, forgetting to put the mage back down, as he jogged across the courtyard, finally putting Dorian down when they got inside the medic. He ran over to the far room where people were screaming, stopping in his tracks as he watched the healers fumble over Malvor, Bull holding Odette tightly to his chest as the elf sobbed like a child. Loctori came running in next, followed by Ragnok, everyone frozen as they watched. It took what felt like an eternity until Malvor finally stilled, his breathing shallowed and sweat covering his face. Bull finally let Odette wiggle from his grasp and she darted towards the old man, hiccupping through her tears. She sat back down on the bed, pressing her face to the old mans chest as her crying got louder once again. Tiredly, Malvor reached around and placed his hand on top her head and gently pet her hair, too tired to open his eyes. Slowly, everyone found a seat, watching as Malvor continued to pet Odette's hair until he couldn't, settling his hand on top of hers as she sobbed against his chest. 

Bull watched as his Kadan broke down, his heart breaking for her, he slowly walked over and sat on the bed with her and rested his hand on her back, tracing small circles across it as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder. Dorian had found perch in Ra'an's lap, the warrior fighting back the liquid pooling in his eyes as he looped his arms around Dorians waist and pulled the mage in close. Even when Malvor's chest ceased to rise, no one dared move. Cole respectfully kept quiet and refrained from his typical "gone" comment, watching from the side before he finally had to leave, the feelings of everyone's hurt too much for him. Ra'an was the first to finally move, but only after Josephine had joined the room and looked over at him with a sympathetic gaze. The girl was sweet, but Ra'an wasn't ready for the pity of the loss yet, so he picked up Dorian and carried the mage back to their room. Everyone slowly filed out after that, leaving only Odette and Bull to be the last. 

"Inquisitor..." 

Odette flinched at her voice, finally leaning up from being hunched over Malvor's body. Josephine frowned even more, bowing her head. 

"I am... sorry for your loss. Truly. There are preparations we can make, for a burial." 

Odette nodded slowly, her gaze sliding back to Malvor. He looked like he as just sleeping. Bull finally braved moving Odette, sliding his hand under her thighs and pressing her back against his chest as he gently hoisted her form the bed. 

"I will... Make the arrangements." 

Odette tucked her face against Bull's neck as he carried her to her quarters. 

"He's no longer in pain..." 

Bull looked at Odette when she finally spoke, pulling the sheets of her bed back and placed her down on top the mattress. 

"He's no longer in pain." 

Bull echoed, confirming. He helped Odette shimmy out of the robes the healer had given her, silently walking to the other side of the bed and removed his own clothing before climbing into bed with her. Odette watched him and when he finally settled, moving a mound of pillows behind him to support his horns, Odette crawled over to him and tucked her body tight against his. They fell asleep like that, Bull wrapping his arms around his little elf protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO (not) Sorry for this chapter!! I originally wanted something light and happy to follow the previous... but... you know... This happened.


End file.
